Yo no quiero un amor dulce
by Mari Morson
Summary: Bonnie es una actriz principiante que se lanzará a la fama con una película de una princesa y una vampira y además busca olvidar a su ex novio. Marceline es una rockera que destruye su carrera producto del exceso de alcohol. Simon es el director de la película y le ofrece trabajo a su ahijada problemática. Tras aceptar el trabajo ¿Nacerá el amor tras bastidores?
1. Chapter 1

_Leer no da cáncer a los ojos :)_

_Bueno, espero que disfruten de esta historia llena de humor, romanticismo, y mucha azúcar y sal. _

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde cuando el reloj despertador sonó por enésima vez y la peli negra por fin lo escuchó.

- Maldita sea… - Lo apagó y notó que ya era demasiado tarde – mierda… -

La joven se levantó deplorablemente de su cama, tirando lejos el reloj despertador. Por suerte no tenía gatos en su departamento, sino probablemente el gato hubiese sido la víctima. Se fue al refrigerador que proveía su vicio y perdición: la cerveza.

Prendió el televisor y las noticias se hicieron presentes, la conductora hablaba del último libro de moda, princesas y vampiras.

- ¿Princesas y vampiras? – Pensaba ella – pero qué temática más novedosa – con tono sarcástico – vampiras que brillan en la luz…princesas que están atrapadas en la gran torre…ohh, temática lesbiana ¡cuidado! Estamos ante una sociedad liberal – Mientras se burlaba recostada en el sillón y abría su lata, procedía a escuchar a la joven noticiera. No es que deseara realmente escucharla, pero ya se había sentado y olvidado el control encima del televisor.

_A todas las ventas del libro "Princesas y vampiras" ya se suman 5 millones de copias vendidas en la última semana, dejando así esta novela en el primer lugar del ranking del semestre. Su autora Marie Horson dice que no puede creerlo y que nunca pensó que el libro se haría tan famoso. Cabe destacar que dentro de las próximas semanas comenzaría el rodaje de la película. Soy Hika Tsun* y estas fueron las noticias._

- Así que Marie Horson…¡menuda idiota! – Decía la pelinegra entre risas y alcohol – Acaso no le da vergüenza escribir algo así? Hay que tener coraje…muchos cojones…para escribir una basura de ese nivel…- se reía y continuaba bebiendo – Oh! Mierda!...son las 3 y media…debo volar donde Simon…

Estaban todos sentados, había galletitas y café para todos. Un hombre barbudo y molesto se encontraba mirándolos a todos con desilusión, se notaba preocupado.

- cómo es posible que no la encuentren! – decía golpeando la mesa – estamos a una semana de comenzar el rodaje y no encuentran a una maldita actriz con cara de incomprendida social! – con completa indignación

- bueno Simon, comprenderás que no es fácil encontrar a una chica con cara de delincuente – dijo Gunter – pero Bonnibel…tú no conoces alguna actriz que pudiera encajar en el personaje? – preguntaba el chico con cara de pingüino a la peli rosa.

- Mmm…la verdad es que no… - mientras sorbía de su té – es difícil encontrar a una chica con tales características.

- La quiero para hoy! – gritaba el canoso – me escucharon?! Sino no hay película! No podemos dejar que la productora enemiga nos gane con ese maldito guión de película zombie! – sentenció finalmente.

Por otro lado la chica peli negra en un estado bastante indecente llegó a la agencia donde se encontraba el hombre que buscaba. Había una recepcionista y un guardia, ambos al verla notaron que tenía cierto parecido a la que alguna vez había sido una estrella de rock, solo que esta chica se veía bastante mal para ser la famosa cantante que alguna vez triunfó en los Grammy.

- disculpe… - dijo ella intentando no notarse ebria – busco a Simon…es mi tío… - diciéndole a la mujer de la recepción.

- El está en reunión ahora…en la sala B del tercer piso, no sé si pueda atenderla – decía ella

- Mmm…me dijo que fuera de todos modos, no creo que haya problemas – cruzando así la barrera de seguridad

- disculpe señorita pero no la puedo hacer pasar sin la autorización – decía el guardia tomándola suavemente del hombro, tratando así de retenerla.

- ya le dije que es mi tío! Es que acaso no sabes escuchar? – comenzó a molestarse

- pero entienda, señorita…nosotros solo recibimos ordenes – insistió él

- entonces si solo recibes ordenes, obedéceme y déjame entrar – se zafó de él y continuó su camino, sin embargo el guardia fue tras de ella comenzando así una verdadera persecución.

En la reunión de pauta todos buscaban entre sus contactos alguna chica que diera con el perfil.

- tiene que ser déspota…torpe, tiene que tener una mirada desafiante ante la vida, coqueta, ya saben…con esa mirada de no tengo sentimientos – decía Simon - ¡maldicion! Es que acaso yo fui el único que leyó el libro? Es verdad que realmente era una basura pero es nuestro trabajo… - tirando el libro al piso.

- Vaya…a la autora le debe haber dolido eso – decía calmadamente la peli rosa

(sí! Dolió)

- Es que ninguna chica del casting servía, creame por favor Simon… - se excusaba Gunter

- Bueno si ya no tenemos a la chica, yo me retiro – dijo Bonnibel – después de todo creo que no podemos continuar la reunión de pauta solo con una de las protagonistas…así que yo – siendo interrumpida por los gritos que provenían detrás de la puerta.

- qué rayos? – se preguntaba el director de la película

La puerta se abrió de repente ¿Era acaso una patada? Un guardia intentaba detener a una chica sin embargo esta ya con la paciencia colmada decidió que era hora de darle su merecido.

- Tú no eres un guardia! Eres un guardia de pacotilla – diciendo esto al mismo tiempo que le clavaba su bota en la entrepierna del pobre joven.

- Auch! – decía él cayéndose al piso y retorciéndose de dolor – Quiero un abogado…

- Marceline! – se levantó Simon esbozando una sonrisa que en el mismo rostro que hace unos segundos estaba indignado – por fin llegaste…

- Ese guardia de mierda no me dejaba pasar – dijo ella mirando con odio al guardia que yacía en el piso

- Pero por dios! – gritó la joven delicada – pobre de él…que alguien traiga ayuda – le decía a uno de los asistentes de la reunión

- estábamos tratando el tema de la película, sin embargo nos falta una protagonista…la chica ruda e incomprendida social – decía Simon lamentándose

- Y vaya que parece que la encontramos – prosiguió Gunter

- social incomprendida? – preguntó Marceline lanzándole una mirada asesina a Simon

- Quien es esa chica? Starchy – preguntó en voz baja la joven, mirando con miedo a la que recién había interrumpido la reunión

- es la sobrina delincuente del jefe… - respondía él con miedo

- ESCUCHÉ ESO! – le gritó ella mirándolo con desprecio y acercándose de manera intimidamente.

Starchy procedió a ocultarse detrás de Bonnibel, haciendo que la joven quedara a escasos centímetros de la peli negra.

- Disculpa pero tú no eres quien para venir e interrumpir una reunión tan importante como está…Simon…por favor, quiero profesionalismo – lo miró molesta sin embargo la chica ruda tomó de la barbilla a la actriz y le sonrió con sarcasmo.

- a mi no me jodas! – la miró molesta

- siempre eres así de maleducada? – la miró de pie a cabeza – bueno, no me extraña…llegando con un notorio estado etílico negligente y vestida con lo primero que encontraste en el piso de la caja de un vagabundo – sin embargo la paciencia de la chica ruda se fue a pasear y procedió a escupirle al elegante traje recién comprado de la actriz.

- Y! CORTEN! – dijo Simon completamente extasiado! – eso fue…ma-ra-vi-llo-so – haciendo que todos lo miraran sin comprender.

- Qué mierda?! – gritó la chica ruda

- Mi traje de Chanel! – gritó la otra

- Chanel?! Querrás decir vomito de unicornio… - volvió a hablar la peli negra haciendo que Starchy tuviera que taparse la boca para no hacer notorio su rostro lleno de risas.

- Marceline, este es mi equipo – tomando a la chica por los hombros – te los presento – le sonrió – chicos, ella es Marceline…trabajará con nosotros! – declaró el director

- qué?! – se escuchó al unísono. Un gran signo de interrogación bajo del cielo y se puso en la cabeza de cada uno de los integrantes de la reunión de pauta.

Los minutos pasaron y el viejo se encontraba con su sobrina ya en su oficina privada, la cual no dejaba entrar a cualquiera, pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban.

- Sabes que he tenido problemas de dinero..cierto? Marceline – decía entre rodeos su tío favorito

- Lo sé - respondía la peli negra mientras acomodaba sus pies en los papeles del escritorio, los cuales antes de conocer los bototos de la chica habían sido blancos – y ahora vienes con el discurso de que soy una rockera fracasada…no tengo dinero, no discografía, no tengo y para variar soy alcohólica… - denotando molestia

- Marceline, sabes que no soy así – decía el anciano – me agrada mantenerte, pero realmente he tenido problemas económicos, y esta película es mi salvación… - sonrió esperanzado – originalmente te había llamado para darte tu mesada – haciendo que la chica le pusiera atención – pero dadas las circunstancias…necesito que me hagas un favor…

En los baños de "Producciones Petrikov" se encontraba la delicada actriz que hacia todo lo humanamente posible por relajarse.

- Tranquilizate Bonnibel, ya llamaré a tu asistente para que te traiga otra chaqueta Chanel – decía el mánager de la peli rosa entrando por el baño.

- Es que no entiendes Starchy, fui humillada! Humillada por esa idiota! – inhalaba y exhalaba con frenesí – nunca me había sentido así en la vida – y mientras más gritaba, más agudas se volvían sus palabras.

- Bonnibel…cuánto lo lamento… - decía el calmado hombre mientras le palmoteaba con delicadeza la espalda – pero…qué quieres que haga? Es el precio por venir a hacer el protagónico a una productora de… - tosía para bajarle el perfil al asunto – de bajos recursos…

- Fionna…ella arruinó mi carrera – La joven apoyaba sus brazos en el lavamanos y se miraba con frustración al espejo – pero no importa cuánto me humillen…yo surgiré – poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras

- ya verás que si, ya lo verás… - la consolaba el hombre.

- QUÉ DIJISTE?! – gritó la peli negra – que trabaje en tu película? – volvió más grave el grito mirándolo desentendida – O sea…viejo! Tienes miles de actrices…tienes a esa anoréxica con cara de virgen en la sala…para qué me quieres a mi?! – dijo indignada.

Simon se levantó de su asiento, se puso de rodillas y tomó las manos de Marceline – Pequeña…yo nunca te he pedido un favor…

- ya…la manipulación por delante, cierto? – gruñó Marceline mientras desviaba su mirada

- Pero me han dado la posibilidad de rodar esta película que tiene todas las de ser un éxito de taquilla…volver famosa a esa chica y lanzarte nuevamente a la fama

- Ya no me interesa la fama – sentenció ella con dureza en sus palabras

- pero Marceline, tú amas la música…sé cuan feliz fuiste siendo estrella de rock, tus canciones hacían corear a miles, tus letras eran himnos para esos jóvenes y tus composiciones eran ejemplos para los músicos novatos

- tenía 17 años, Simon, no sabía lo que quería – dijo ella con pesar – ahora tengo 24 años…eso ya pasó y sinceramente no quiero repetirlo…

- pero piénsalo…es solo una película, 6 meses de rodaje y ya! No te pido nada más…te pagaremos mucho dinero y tendrás para tu alcohol, para lo que quieras, además con esa fama puedes conseguir la chica que quieras… - le sonrió intentando motivarla

- la chica que quiero…me dejó hace 3 años… - mirándolo fijamente. La conversación había colmado su paciencia. El hombre se levantó y suspiró profundamente.

- está bien…si así lo quieres…no me dejas otra opción que quitarte tu mesada…

- qué?! Pero…pero era un favor…no una obligación! – se levantó de su silla molesta – quién pagará mi alcohol?! – lo miró enojada

- Bueno, no quieres cooperar, no hay alcohol – la joven quedó boquiabierta – no hay cerveza – la joven quería llorar.

- Pe..pero… - balbuceó sin lograr su objetivo de llegar a un acuerdo – vamos Simon…no me hagas esto…todo menos mi cerveza

- fin del cuento… - se sentó una vez más en su trono, recuperando su magnificencia – o aceptas o no hay alcohol…

- mierda… - lo miró con cólera – eres un maldito hijo de… - siendo interrumpida por la mirada asesina de su tío

- con mi madre no! Con cualquiera…menos con ella! – la apuntó con el dedo en señal de regaño

- Rayos Simon – haciendo puchero – vamos…puedes conseguir a otra chica…a una mejor! Yo ni siquiera se actuar… - lo miraba con suma tristeza

- claro…no sabes actuar – mirándola con una risa insinuando que su melancolía era falsa – Hija…solo son 6 meses y fortuna, fama, chicas y no lo olvides…ALCOHOL…para toda la vida…

- Mmm – la chica lo meditó unos segundos – tengo que firmar? - lo miró con un rostro derrotado

- Aquí por favor – sacó un contrato – firma ahí al final y en las tres hojas siguientes… - le indicaba con su dedo

- No me estás engañando, cierto Simon? No perderé mi departamento ni a mi hijo?

- tu no tienes hijo Marceline – la miró el director

- Hablo de mi bajo, imbécil! – refunfuñó – está bien! Aquí tienes mi autógrafo– tomó las hojas y procedió a firmar – acabo de vender mi alma al diablo….y vaya que había olvidado esto de firmar…

El viejo miró las hojas y se rió – Marceline…necesito tu nombre…no tu garabato de artista… - la joven miró y había escrito "Abadeer" su nombre de artista, lo cual le trajo recuerdos de antaño, y sintió la nostalgia de haber perdido su carrera que tanto amaba

- tenemos un trato…Simon – dijo ella estirándole la mano a su tío y padre putativo.

Ambos se presentaron en la sala de reuniones donde estaban presentes Starchy, Bonnibel y Gunter. Mánager, actriz y productor general respectivamente.

- para qué nos querrá el señor Petrikov? – preguntó la joven actriz ya más tranquila

- no lo sé…probablemente para decirnos que el rodaje se pospondrá por falta de "personal protagónico" – haciendo hincapié en la ausencia de segunda protagonista, el productor.

- aquí viene … - sentenció Starchy.

- Buenas noches gente – saludó en canoso hombre quien venía junto a su sobrina, cosa que indignó instantáneamente a la peli rosa

- aquí viene ella de nuevo – dijo entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño al verla

- Hola – sonrió la peli negra provocando a su rival

- y bien, señor Petrikov - comenzó Starchy – qué nos tiene que decir?

- Bueno muchachos – juntó sus manos emocionado – siéntate Marceline – La joven no hizo mejor acto qu sentarse frente a su nueva némesis – en vista y considerando que estamos falta de tiempo… - siento interrumpido por Gunter

- se cancela el rodaje? – preguntó con cierto temor el hombre con cara de pingüino

- Idiota! Claro que no…querían una incomprendida social?! Pues aquí la tienen – apuntando a Marceline.

- Ah?! – nadie entendía

- disculpe…no es gracioso – miró molesta la peli rosa con una fingida sonrisa – ahora…qué tenía que decirnos?

- mi sobrina consciente del trabajo que nos hemos tomado por hacer bien las cosas…ha decidido VOLUNTARIAMENTE ser la segunda protagonista de la película – sonriéndole a los tres.

- es broma, cierto? – miró la peli rosa aterrada – yo no trabajaré con ella…conmigo no juegan así! – se levantó de la silla indignada

- Mmm…como te lo explico…Bonnibel…ya firmaste! – dijo Starchy

- Y PARA LA TIMADA DEL AÑO…LA GANADORA ES…cómo te llamas querida?! Bonnie la ilusa! – riéndose a carcajadas en su cara – vaya vaya…no seré actriz…pero tengo el presentimiento de que lo pasaré muy bien – mientras continuaba con su ataque de risa.

_Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar...ya que tampoco da cáncer a las manos._

_Saludos y abrazos, que tengan una linda semana._

_Marie Horson (la menuda idiota)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Debido a que leer no da cáncer...tampoco escribir, así que aquí va la segunda parte de "yo no quiero un amor dulce". Espero que disfruten y se salven del cáncer!_

Iban a ser las tres de la tarde cuando la peli rosa se disponía a ir a la reunión oficial de pauta en la cual firmaría el último contrato por la película. Cabe destacar que antes de eso ya había ido al gimnasio, a su clase de yoga, con su terapeuta personal, y además su estilista. El tiempo le alcanzó perfectamente para pasar al supermercado y comprar sus verduras y uno que otro lácteo. Revisaba su celular por última vez, cuando el aviso de una noticia en el televisor llamó su atención.

_Estas son las noticias…Y ahora de lo que todo el mundo está hablando. El reciente pero no por eso menos popular y original libro "Mi concubino es un zombie"_ del autor Mathew Monson* _el cual en una de las últimas entrevistas que le hicimos nos hablaba de que siempre sus expectativas fueron altas para el libro, que no era para él de gran sorpresa que este estuviera en la lista de los más vendidos. Al igual que "princesas y vampiras" el rodaje de la película de esta novela comenzaría la próxima semana a manos del director Limón Agrio, con la protagonización de la flamante actriz debutante Fionna Murtons y el sensual modelo y ahora también actor Marshall Lee. Los críticos del séptimo arte pronostican que será éxito de taquilla, ahora la pregunta ¿cuál será la película del año? ¿Ganarán las chicas tiernas con vampiras o las chicas rudas y sexys con zombies? Soy Hika Tsun* y estas fueron sus noticias del espectáculo._

La joven actriz suspiró profundamente y terminó de echar un par de cosas a su cartera, miró fijamente el televisor y procedió a apagarlo – Maldita estúpida… - susurró con sumo odio, para finalmente salir del departamento y dirigirse al restaurant donde se reuniría con Simon, Starchy, Gunter y Marceline.

Era el auto más lujoso del año, completamente negro, forrado en ostentoso cuero. Todos quieren observaban el auto quedaban maravillados, era amor a primera vista, incluso algunos hubieran pagado porque ese hermoso auto les pasara por encima. Al interior de este no todo era lujos y glamores, pues nuestra protagonista alcohólica luego de irse de fiesta la noche pasada, ahora experimentaba las consecuencias de esta: RESACA. (cruda, caña, goma, hachazo, chuchaqui, jumo, ratón….o como quieran llamarla, el daño es el mismo)

- Tranquila Marceline…respira, por favor respira – sugería el hombre con cara de pingüino al mismo tiempo que sobaba la espalda de la joven.

- Me quiero morir… - decía entre su agonía – pásame esa botella con agua…la necesito – pedía mientras se retorcía en el gran asiento trasero.

- TE LO DIJE – le gritaba Simon en su noto de "madre-señora" – no era buena mezcla cerveza, más cerveza…y un poco más de cerveza ¿Por qué bebiste si sabías que teníamos hoy una reunión de trabajo? – reprendía el anciano.

- Con Finn celebrábamos mi nuevo trabajo – decía entre arcadas – Simon…no podemos suspender esta reunión? – lo sugería casi como si fuese una súplica

- Calla y ponete la camisa! Hija incosciente! – exigía molesto el canoso Simon

- Eso intento – Marceline se intentaba abotonar la camisa sin mucho éxito mientras paralelamente bebía un poco de agua purificada – siento que eso me limpia el alma ¡Nunca mas bebo!

- Tiene razón señor Petrikov…es una excelente actriz – comentaba el productor

- Solo callen….duele! Mi cabeza…joder! – se apretaba la cabeza – Simon…para el auto…necesito vomitar – suplicaba ella mientras comenzaba a forcejear con la puerta

- ni se te ocurra en mi auto! Es nuevo y de paquete! – sentenció el director de la película

- Claro! Estabas en la ruina…viejo mentiroso! – decía ella mientras continuaba forcejeando.

A las afueras del restaurant "Le d' gusté" se encontraba ya la peli chicle junto a su manager Starchy.

- Mmm – la joven miraba la hora con cierta manía – dijeron a las 4 de la tarde…ya son las 4 y veinte… - comenzaba a molestarse, definitivamente a esta chica le gustaba trabajar con seriedad.

- Tranquila Bonnibel, ya llegarán, recuerda que vienen con una delincuente, probablemente la están volviendo decente – decía él

- Esa mujer? Por favor! Tendría que nacer…morir…nacer…morir…nacer…morir…y luego caer en ácido para llegar a ser alguien decente – decía con cierta histeria en sus palabras al mismo tiempo que movía su pie con insistencia.

- Bonnibel…cuide sus palabras… - decía con cierto refinamiento el hombre de piel canela – ya verá que Marceline se comportará, no como una dama, pero se comportará.

- no sé qué tenía en mi cabeza cuando accedí a esta propuesta que me trajiste, Starchy…

- quiere saber lo que había en ese momento en su cabeza? – preguntó el manager. La joven solamente se cruzó de brazos y aceptó su realidad – Mire…ahí vienen…ya le decía yo! Hay que ser paciente en la vida – sonreía.

Del auto bajó Simon, emanando toda clase en sus movimientos, cerró su puerta de piloto y prosiguió a abrir la de Marceline la cual venía elegantemente vestida con unos pantalones apretados y una camisa roja. Del copiloto bajaba Gunter, acercándose todos así al resto del grupo.

- ve que la "adecentaron" ya no parece una delincuente vagabundo – Dicho y hecho, la joven comenzó a ponerse un poco más pálida de lo normal hasta que no aguantó más y corrió hacia la rueda más cercana del auténtico lamborghini.

- OH my guuud – deformando la última palabra al momento de vomitar, captando así la mirada de su compañera de trabajo.

- oh! No puedo creerlo! – decía la joven tapándose el rostro de la vergüenza! – es que acaso viene drogada?! – gritó indignada

- No…viene…alcoholizada – se excusaba Gunter.

Lo lógico es que el tío preocupado estuviera ahí auxiliando a su única y querida sobrina, pero el panorama era otro.

- MI AUTO! – gritaba mientras Marceline apoyaba sus manos en el vidrio y comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

- Ufff… - suspiró la joven – bueno! Aquí no ha pasado nada…¡Que comience el espectáculo! – se acercó a la peli rosa y le estiró la mano para saludarla

- Tú ya comenzaste el espectáculo – criticaba la joven actriz – y ni creas que te daré la mano…antes beso el neumático vomitado de un mono

- Vaya…la princesa sacó las garras…no sabía que tenías TAN buen gusto – le levantó las cejas sonriéndole, a lo que la joven intentó controlarse y comenzar a contar hasta mil, si era necesario en chino, con tal de demorarse un poco más.

En un lugar muy apartado de ahí, exactamente en "Producciones Lemoncio" se encontraba este nuevo dúo estrella, los cuales tenían su primer reunión de pauta al lado del director, el cual de manera bastante gruñona comenzaba a dar órdenes, explicar de manera meticulosa y obsesiva cuál sería el plan de trabajo.

- Supongo que ya se enteraron de la nueva noticia? – preguntó mirándolos fijamente de manera casi sicótica.

- Mmm…qué nueva noticia? Vi que nosotros salimos en las noticias – decía Marshall mientras se acomodaba la camisa para resaltar aún más su galanía.

- No…"princesas y vampiras" – recalcaba con sus dedos – La película adaptada de esa escritora de pacotilla – agregaba refiriéndose de déspota manera de la pobre autora _(pobre autora…) _– será protagonizada por…Bonnibel – dijo de manera traumada el nombre de la chica, mientras sobaba sus largos dedos amarillentos – será un arduo trabajo el que tendrás que hacer…Fionna

- Bonnibel? – se preguntaba la rubia espectacular – Acaso actuará con sus miserias? – de manera burlesca, refiriéndose a su delgado cuerpo

- Fionna…cuida tus palabras – pedía el joven peli negro – ella fue…nuestra compañera de trabajo, hay que tener respeto por eso- Mientras que Limón Agrio miraba a Fionna con sonrisa cómplice. Definitivamente ambos gozaban burlándose de la esbelta figura de la peli rosa.

- Bueno, aún no sé quién protagonizará la película junto a ella…según me han mantenido informado aún no encuentran a "la vampira" y dudo que la consigan esta semana, por lo que estamos claramente aventajados… - miraba de manera seria mientras con sus dedos golpeaba rítmicamente la mesa.

- crees que podrían utilizar a Lumpy Space para el personaje de la vampira? – preguntó analíticamente el joven peli negro

- De ser así… - sonrió el amarillento hombre de manera maléfica – tendríamos el éxito asegurado…aunque de todas maneras, chicos…dudo que encuentren a esa chica vampiro, con cara de delincuente…sinceramente…eso no vende, definitivamente no vende… - sentenció el director.

Ya dentro del restaurant los 5 estaban sentados en la mesa y llegaban los platos de cada uno. Starchy y Gunter pidieron distintos tipos de pasta, Simon supremas rellenas con jamón y queso, Bonnibel pidió una ensalada de rúcula y Marceline una triple hamburguesa italiana con lechuga crespa y condimentos varios. Todos miraron sus platos y comenzaron a atacar, a excepción de Bonnibel que comenzaba a jugar con su ensalada.

- Aquí tienes un poco de pasto – decía Marceline al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la lechuga a su hamburguesa y se lo dejaba en el plato de la peli rosa.

- Marceline! Deja de ensuciar mi plato! – la miraba indignada mientras de manera casi reflejo la amenazaba con su cubierto.

- Pero si solo hacía mi buena obra del día…qué digo! Del año…esa ensalada…DA PENA… - riéndose

- Eres tú la que no cuida su línea… - decía la joven trastocada con el tema.

- Cuidar mi línea? Eso es de obesos… - mientras comenzaba a beber jugo, debido a que aun tenía algunos síntomas de la resaca que le hacían imposible el seguir bebiendo.

La comida pasó de manera "tranquila" y al cabo de un rato ya habían retirado los platos. Era hora de hablar de negocios. Gunter sacó unos contratos y miró a ambas chicas. Bonnibel ya había firmado contrato con la productora, sin embargo ahora ella junto a su compañera Marceline debían firmar el escrito oficial de la película, el cual las mantendría unidas por los próximos seis meses.

- Bueno chicas…deben firmar ahí…y luego en las 3 hojas siguientes – decía con meticulosidad el productor

- Ya para la formalidad! Siento que me estoy casando con esta mujer de plástico – miraba con desprecio a la peli rosa

- Pues creeme que si tuviera que casarme…no sería contigo! No tengo ese tipo de tendencias…y si las tuviera…no tendría pésimo gusto…

- como sea… - decía la joven y comenzaba a firmar. Bonnibel le mostraba los papeles a Starchy cosa de que él viera que todo estaba en orden y leyera la popularmente denominada "Letra chica".

- Bueno chicas…todo listo? – preguntó Simon.

- Sí – dijeron ambas al unísono.

El canoso hombre tomó los papeles y se los pasó a Gunter para que los recepcionara.

- Simon…no están especificadas las cláusulas de incumplimiento de contrato – detonaba Starchy

- Lo sé, pues quería explicárselos yo mismo – sentenciaba él

- una vez que firmáramos…y para las estafadas del mes… - se burlaba Marceline

- Cállate y déjame escuchar – la miraba con molesta la chica plástica, es decir, Bonnibel.

- Primera cláusula… - miró el viejo de manera seria a ambas chicas – no pueden dejar de alabar mi belleza… - diciendo esto con solemnidad, para posteriormente reventar en risa junto a su sobrina, chocando sus manos y celebrando la buena broma.

- _Respira…respira y dobla la servilleta como te enseñó el terapeuta… - _Pensaba la joven en un estado de completa indignación.

- Ok, ok – decía aun entre risas – verán chicas...esta película será un éxito de taquilla…y como tal necesito que tengan una relación profesional intachable ¿eso quiere decir? Ambas públicamente deben llevarse bien – antes de que protestaran – ya sé que se odian…pero tendrán que disimularlo frente a las cámaras. Seran 6 meses de arduo trabajo, ya verán como comienzan a simpatizar y entrar en confianza – les sonreía – muy importante es que hablen maravillas de la otra…aunque no sean verdad.

- Entendido – dijo la peli rosa mirando a Marceline la cual tenía cara de ángel sin aureola.

- sé que está de más decirlo, pero no puede existir una relación amorosa entre ustedes, no al menos hasta que termine la producción – ambas al mismo tiempo se quedaron mirando, se apuntaron y comenzaron a reir.

- En serio? Quién escribió esto? Claramente la comedia es algo que le viene… - decía de manera sarcástica la peli negra.

- Ok, como iba diciendo – sentenció el hombre – aunque lo quieran, no pueden hablar mal de los actores de la película en competencia.

- película en competencia? Competiremos? Con quién? – preguntó la delincuente sorprendida

- no, está claro… - decía Bonnibel muy al tanto

- Tú lo sabias? Eres una traidora! Ahora muestras tu verdadera cara, no?

- Ridícula – la miró molesta – creí que ya sabías que competiríamos contra "Mi concubino es un zombie"? – haciendo que la joven explotara en carcajadas

- en serio? Quién le pone esos títulos de mierda a los libros? – miraba impactada a los chicos.

- Bueno..está claro que sus autores – explicaba la peli rosa

- autores de pacotilla…por lo mismo no leo…

- Sabes leer? – preguntó con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro, su némesis

- idiota! – la miró enojada y posteriormente miró a su tío – y bien…qué ocurre con el concubinato zombie…bautizo zombie o boda zombie…como sea! La cosa era agregarle el "zombie" a todo, no?

Gunter murmuró al oído de Simon una casi inaudible frase – creo que es hora de que lo sepa…jefe…

- verás Marceline… - dijo el comenzando a complicarse – producciones Petrikov compite con…cof cof – tosía para disimular – con producciones Lemoncio…antigua productora de Bonnibel

- y qué pasó princesita? Te echaron? Demasiado cutre para tus elegantes modales? – burlándose de su compañera de trabajo

- calla la boca y escucha – intentaba no ponerle mucha atención la otra chica

- verás… - el hombre saca una foto de un chico a torso desnudo y se la pasa a Marceline – él es Marshall Lee y será el chico zombie – decía el hombre algo preocupada

- Y quien parió a este tipo? – decía entre risas – yo que soy mujer tengo un mejor abdomen que este estúpido…

- Bueno –volvió a toser el anciano – ese idiota es…el protagonista y además trabajará con su pareja tanto en la película como vida real… - miró a su sobrina con miedo – Fionna Murtons… - dicho y hecho la joven escupió casi como si de una manguera se tratara, el jugo que tenía en su boca y lo dejara de brutal manera en el rostro de Bonnibel.

- Si serás maleducada – Se limpiaba con la servilleta que meticulosamente había doblado, sorprendiéndose del rostro ahora pálido de la chica ¿es que vomitaría de nuevo?

- Fionna… - la joven apagó completamente su mirada. Antes de que la peli rosa pudiera siquiera decir algo casi salta del susto cuando la mano de la peli negra azota la mesa y grita.

- HIJO DE PUTA! ESTO SE VOLVIÓ PERSONAL! – con tirria en sus palabras

- Por qué lo odias? Lo conoces? – preguntó la joven peli rosa

- es el actual novio de mi ex… - decía la joven

- qué?! Fionna es…es tu ex?! O sea que de verdad eres lesbiana… - la miró sorprendida, sin embargo la chica peli negra se levantó, la tomó de los hombros acercándose lo suficiente como para hacer sonrojar a Bonnibel y prácticamente le gritó

- TÚ Y YO HAREMOS LA MEJOR PELÍCULA DEL SIGLO! –gritó la joven delincuente.

- TE dije Gunter…sabía que eso la animaría…

- Usted juega con los sentimientos ajenos, señor…

- acaso como crees que convencí a Bonnibel de trabajar conmigo…? – le sonrió de manera coqueta

- usted definitivamente es un hombre de hielo…

_Y así termina otro capítulo de esta telenovela al más puro estilo de Thalía (no creerán que yo AMO a Thalía). No olviden comentar y salvarse del cáncer...sobre todo las chicas...cuidado con el cáncer a la próstata (habla en serio xD)._

_Que tengan una linda semana y felices fiestas (qué fiestas? ) No importa...alguien algo estará celebrando._

_Saluda afectivamente...la autora de pacotilla!_

_Marie Horson_

_(*)= Mathew Monson = Alter ego_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno y por fin la tan anhelada actualización _

Un saco de papeles cayó bruscamente en la mesa del café. El gran estruendo sacó de sus pensamientos a la pequeña y delgada Bonnibel. Miró a su amiga sin poder comprender bien qué significaban esos kilos de papel.

- Aquí está toda la información que me pediste acerca de Marceline – decía entre risas su mejor amiga, mientras comía una suculenta dona bañada en chocolate. Se sentía orgullosa del acto que había hecho en su sicopatía.  
- Yo no te pedí nada, Grumosa – respondió la peli rosa a su amiga, no comprendía a qué se refería.  
- ¡No me digas grumosa! – refunfuñó la aludida mientras se engullía otra dona remojándola en el té de su amiga.  
- ¡Acabas de arruinar mi té! – con tristeza decía la joven actriz, procedía a mirar con algo de asco ahora su té.  
- Pero bueno…a lo importante…aquí tienes toda la información necesaria para atacar a esa indecente vomita llantas… - decía mientras comenzaba a mirar hojas, las miraba como si mirara expedientes de reos.  
- ¡Pero Lumpy! No me interesa saber de ella… - exclamó sin interés. Desviaba su mirada de aquellos papeles.  
- comenzó su carrera a los 17 años… - sacaba unos anteojos, se los ponía y comenzaba a leer como si de filosofía se tratara - a los 18 comenzó su relación con Fionna, se conocieron en una fiesta después de un concierto, las presentaron y fue amor a primera vista… - su mirada se fijó en la peli rosa, realmente la chica grumosa tenía el don de la palabra…o de los chismes.  
- oh…y qué pasó después? – preguntó Bonnibel ya completamente en las redes de su amiga.  
- estuvieron 3 años juntas…fueron el ícono lésbico en el ambiente del rock…parecían una pareja perfecta  
- Oh dios! Pero qué pasó después? – preguntaba la joven mientras doblaba la servilleta con manía.  
- ¡TERMINARON! – poniendo énfasis y a la vez cara de loca, al mismo tiempo que una dona era víctima de su sentencia final.  
- pe…pero por qué? – Rompiendo la servilleta  
- nunca nadie lo supo…pero después cuando la carrera de Marceline comenzó a decaer, supusieron que había sido por una infidelidad de parte de ella…  
- ¿de Marceline hacia Fionna? – preguntó sin comprender bien la situación.  
- así es…tal vez por eso después Fionna se volvió una mujer tan mala y calculadora… - saca sus propias conclusiones la grumosa amiga.  
- o tal vez siempre lo fue… - decía mientras tomaba un sorbo de su estropeado té.  
- bueno esa y más información que te proporcionaré con el tiempo- Decía maliciosa, mientras engullía con afán más, y más donas.

En el "Revive muertos", lugar de comida rápida donde la gente iba después de las resacas o también a beber alcohol, en este caso el rubio y la peli negra estaban casi como sacos sentados en la barra, mientras comían.

- Oh, siento que vuelvo a sentir como el cuerpo, vuelve a ser mi cuerpo- decía la chica mientras se agarraba la cabeza y tenía los ojos entrecerrados.  
- te dije que no bebiéramos esa última jarra de cerveza! Estaba de más…- decía Finn, el mejor amigo de la Ex rockera mientras deliraba junto a ella con la resaca – ¡ya no soy un rubio sexy!  
-Finn…tú nunca has sido un rubio sexy- afirmó Marceline entre risas  
-Mentira! Si lo soy…o eso creía hasta ahora- fingiendo llanto – ya no soy un rubio sexy…nunca lo fui – decía entre lágrimas.

- Supéralo Finn – eructando luego de decir esa frase final – después de terminar de comer…iré a hablar con Simon…el no me puede hacer esto! Que se cree el mal nacido…como si me mantuviera! – decía indignada

- Marceline… - el joven la miraba – te recuerdo que la cerveza de ayer…la pagó él…al igual que todo…lo que somos…

- maldito imbécil…no por eso tenía que vender mi vida a la suerte de su película…imagínatelo…competiré contra Fionna – decía mientras miraba con tristeza su hamburguesa – yo no quiero eso para mi… - se levantó indignada - iré a hablar con él...

- pero Marcie… - decía el joven intentando tomar la mano sin embargo la joven se retiró indignada, necesitaba hablar con su tío, era inconcebible lo que le había hecho, no soportaba el hecho de tener que ver a Fionna, más aún tener que competir contra ella.

La joven salió de ahí, tomando un poco de aire para poder dirigirse a donde su tío.

- Mierda... - musitaba la peli negra

Escondidas en el lugar más rebuscado que pudieron hallar, yacían la peli rosa y la peli morado. Espiando hasta el más mínimo acto de la ex rockera que procedía a tomar un taxi. Se dirigía a Producciones Petrikov

- puedes creerlo? toma taxi...planea algo malvado e indecente... - decía Grumosa

- Lumpy...solo está tomando un... - siendo interrumpida por su amiga y ahora investigadora privada.

- Taxi! - gritó la joven la cual agarró del brazo a su amiga y se metieron al auto - siga a ese taxi! - Su voz era muy fuerte, tenía suerte de que no tuviese un megáfono cerca, pues podría haber sido utilizado como arma.

- No puedo creerlo...¡Qué vergüenza! - decía entre dientes la peli rosa la cual se tomaba la cara avergonzada debido al acto delictual que le estaba haciendo cometer su amiga.

Ambas jóvenes iban en el taxi, una miraba por la ventana para intentar aparentar que no estaba con la otra chica que emocionada grababa el otro taxi.

- fíjate… va escuchando música…puedes creerlo?! – decía la joven emocionada

- Lumpy por favor baja esa cámara – decía la joven tapándose la cara.

La persecución continuó como también la rabia de Marceline tras la perversa decisión de su tío. La joven de mala manera bajó del taxi, lo pagó y entro a las oficinas Petrikov, a la siga iban las chicas las cuales grababan todo.

- Apúrate Bonnibel! – decía la mujer "intentando hablar despacio" sin embargo no lo conseguía. El hecho de que Marceline simplemente le hacía comprender que los milagros existían.

La puerta se abrió de un portazo. Su bototo hizo casi caer la puerta y el viejo se levantó casi de golpe. Miró con algo de susto a su sobrina.

- Marceline! – la miró de pie a cabeza, la mujer lo miraba indignado, sus manos estaban en los bolsillos, su mirada era desafiante – vaya vaya…veo que ya comenzaste a practicar para tu personaje…así me gusta – le sonrió con sarcasmo, sabía que la peli negra estaba indignada.

- Tome la decisión y no me importa si me cancelas hasta la cerveza más paupérrima del mercado! En esa película no trabajaré – sentenció indignada.

- Apúrate Bonnibel – decía la chica de cabello morado la cual llevaba casi arrastrando a su amiga de la mano.

- Lumpy ya para! – decía ella tomando mano que había sido apretada por la modelo internacional. Se la sobaba preocupada – no dejaré que continúes con esto…no tiene sentido…me desagrada esa chica ¿cuál es la idea de que prácticamente sea su acosadora oficial? – se comenzaba a enfurecer, no entendía a su amiga.

- Solo calla y trabaja para mi – continuó agarrándola y llegaron por fin a la puerta. No era necesario estar con demasiada atención como para escuchar los gritos que había dentro de la sala.

- Simon no trabajaré en esa película! – dijo molesta mientras golpeaba la mesa – no lo haré! Entiendes?

- Niña consentida – le sonrió y miró con comprensión – sabes cuál es tu problema? Tú odias perder…

- eso no es verdad! – dijo molesta – Simon por qué mierda me hiciste eso?! Tú sabías lo de Fionna…por qué no me avisaste antes de firmar? – lo miraba y esperaba respuesta.

- Marceline ayer no estabas molesta…qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Qué te apuesto que te pusiste a beber…recordaste el pasado…y bueno…lo demás está claro… - le dijo

- sí…lo entiendo…y porque lo entiendo te digo que no puedes ponerte así simplemente porque te terminaron… - la miró fijamente – tienes que crecer Marceline…si fuese por mi estaría toda la vida manteniéndote…pero si al menos tocaras…o hicieras algo productivo…dimelo – la miró con rostro severo - qué has hecho el último año a parte de llorar en las noches y beber como incomprendida social? – comenzó a subir la voz

- Pero Simon! – la joven intento protestar pero el hombre gritó

- dimelo!? Nada!

- vaya si que le dio fuerte al jefe – decía Grumosa desde el otro lado de la puerta

- Por el amor de Dios! Dejame escuchar Lumpy – decía la joven comiendose las uñas

- claro…y yo era la sin vida…claro claro… - decía molesta

- Pero verla…es humillante… - dijo triste – es que tú también quieres verme humillada gracias a ella?! – le gritó molesta

- tú te estás humillando! Dándole la razón a esa zorra! Crees que eres la única persona que ha sufrido por amor?! Crees que eres la única persona que en su vida han dejado?! – gritaba ya molesto

- Vaya si que le dio fuerte… - decía Lumpy mirando a la peli rosa, la cual miraba un punto fijo. Las palabras del director definitivamente le hacían sentido.

- Simon… - la joven lo miró con algo de temor. Él no solía gritarle así ¿qué ocurría ahora? – este…

- se acabó! – gritó molesto golpeando la mesa. El ruido fue tan fuerte que la joven que estaba apoyada en la puerta terminó cayendo al esta abrirse producto del golpe. Era Lumpy la cual miraba avergonzada y se levantaba rápidamente.

- Este… - Bonnibel miraba al director y a Marceline avergonzada – este…yo…

- Oye me estabas espiando?! – preguntó la peli negra indignada – es el colmo! – para proceder a mirar a Lumpy – Y esa quién es?

- más respeto con esta modelo internacional! – decía ella mirándola indignada

- querrás decir…intrusa internacional – mirando molesta a Bonnibel, tenía los ojos llorosos y enseguida se los secó, no podía dejar que el enemigo la mirara así.

- Este…Simon yo…yo únicamente venía a…venía a la reunión de pauta…que sí, es dentro de una hora pero…pero quería preguntarle si… - la joven estaba muy sonrojada, tenía su mano en la frente, en ese momento quería matar a Lumpy por el mal rato.

- La reunión es en una hora más…no faltes Marceline – dijo el hombre mirándola con adusto rostro.

- Claro Simon, claro – dijo la joven para luego salir de ahí muerta de rabia, de tristeza, indignada, con ganas de golpear al mundo.

La ex rokera salió de aquel establecimiento, camino apenas dos calles y paró en seco para volver a darse esos aires de grandeza, esos aires de " a mí no me importa el mundo, jodanse todos". Prosiguió a tomar su celular y marcar al primer número en los contactos mientras marcaba paso firme.  
- hey Finn! Contacta a Jake, hoy habrá juegos de azar mujerzuelas y alcohol toooda la noche –  
Ya era hora de la reunión de pauta y ni rastros de vida de la protagonista vampira hallaban, Simón estaba completamente desilusionado, la frustración afloraba como margaritas de el canoso hombre, ni si quiera Gunter, su fiel empleado de más de 5 años lo había visto así, jamás, sin embargo debían continuar con el tan anhelado proyecto, aun sin la elemental chica  
- muy bien chicos, Marceline no llegara puesto a que no se sentía bien desde esta mañana, pero todo lo que se organice aquí se le hará saber- sentencio aquel hombre dirigiéndose ante todos y retomando esa postura soberbia que todos conocían  
-…usted había mencionado, algo sobre una sesión de fotos, que se realizaría mañana si no me equivoco- dijo la peli rosa  
- y es de aquello mismo que les quiero hablar, pero más importante aún…¿qué hace ella aquí?- refiriéndose a la modelo y amiga de Bonnibel – se está comiendo todas las galletitas! – bufo afligido el productor  
- estoy en plena investigación, y mi indagación aquí es importante! Tal información es elemental para el libro que escribiré! Así que nadie me saca de aquí! – protestó la peli morado que saco su grabadora de voz tomando nota - …primer día, el sujeto no se presentó a la importante junta, es que acaso esta indisciplinada conducta tendrá que ver además con su pésimo gusto para combinar prendas? –  
-... válgame dios, y todos los santos, grumosa, podrías al menos permanecer en silencio? – proclamo Bonnibel acariciando sus sienes ya molesta  
- toma dos…mi compañera no quiere cooperar con el proyecto, todo yo, todo yo! – dictaba la modelo mientras seguía comiéndose las galletas de la junta.

Tres chicos estaban bebiendo alcohol mientras hablaban de la vida.

- Simon jura que trabajaré con él – decía ella mientras se empinaba una jarra de cerveza – ese imbécil se cree mi padre – funfuñó de manera molesta

- pero eso parece Marcie…al menos te cuida y nos permite beber – decía mientras bebía – salud por eso! – chocando jarro con Jake – como amo la cerveza

- chicos… - ambos quedaron mirando al castaño con cara de perro – la señora Tree* está haciendo pie de limón en el asilo! – dijo bastante triste

- La señora Tree… - decía Marceline – Ella debería haber nacido en otra época… - se reía la joven luego de eructar

- Marcie! La señora Tree tiene 87 años! – decía Jake con cara de asco

- pues por eso lo digo…debería haber nacido en otra época…ahora no podría estar con ella…aunque veo como me hace ojitos… - decía la joven riéndose en estado de ebriedad

- te hace ojitos porque tiene Parkinson! – decía Finn entre risas – Marceline…Agggg! Nunca volveré a ver a la viejecilla de la misma manera – decía el joven.

- Como sea! La señora Tree está en el asilo haciendo tarta de manzana – decía un alcoholizado Jake

- cuál es el problema? – preguntaba Finn

- quiere que la grabe…quiere que grabe como hace la maldita tarta de manzana – decía entre risas – ella me dice que su marido hacía eso…

- uyy…la señora Tree quiere también que hagas las demás cosas que hacía con su marido? – haciendo que el rubio y la peli negra entraran en un brutal ataque de risas, chocaban sus manos haciendo "los 5". Jak se tomaba la cabeza y continuaba tomando mientras pensaba "lo que hay que hacer por un trozo de tarta de manzana".

-…como les decía, esta sesión de fotos es sumamente importante, ya no solo es un proyecto, iniciaremos este proyecto y junto con las fotos se lo haremos saber a las masas –  
Todos en aquella sala asintieron satisfechos, habría pasado mucho tiempo ya, desde que se propusieron esta película y debieron afrontar demasiados obstáculos para poder empezarla  
- y como esta tan seguro de que su sobrina se presentara mañana como es debido y en decentes condiciones, ella no ha hecho más que mostrarse indiferente en cuanto a este tema hasta ahora…accedí a trabajar con esta agencia buscando un trato profesional!- sentencio desconforme la peli rosa  
-…de eso yo me encargare – suspiro el canoso – descuida, además Marceline, es ruda, vaga, y un tanto grosera, pero de sus obligaciones y promesas jamás se olvida, ya verás cómo pronto sabrá incorporarse al trabajo como toda una profesional - mientras golpeaba la mano de la actriz aun presente  
- O-oiga! …toma tres, los presentes aún tienen esperanzas sobre nuestra guarra protagonista…¡ilusos!-  
-…grumosa! Ya para con eso!- se levantó molesta la actriz para marcharse a su casa y prepararse para la ansiada sesión de mañana, debía estar en sus mejores condiciones, dignidad ante todo  
- toma cuatro…sabotaje! Mi secuaz planea un motín contra mí! – prosiguió la modelo a seguirla sin intenciones de dejar de grabar todas sus acciones.

- Muaja! Me volveré famosa…será mi super docureality… - decía la peli morado mientras continuaba siguiendo a la joven actriz.

La joven salió del establecimiento y a lo lejos mientras la noche ya se hacía presente podía ver como una pancarta se volvía protagonista de la ciudad. En la foto salía el actor Marshall Lee intentando besar a una Fionna Murtons muy sensual. "Mi concubino es un zombie" _Próximamente._

- Vamos Marceline…de todas maneras mañana no iras a trabajar… - decía Jake mientras todos salían del bar – este…Marceline…Marceline? – decía el joven pero el rubio tomó su hombro y negó con su rostro. Era necesario dejarla sola unos segundos.

- Fionna… - decía la joven mientras miraba la pancarta – Fi…Fionna – miraba fijamente la pancarta, la chica se veía feliz, la chica estaba en el boom de su carrera, trabajando con los mejores productores del país, con el mejor director, estaba con el chico más guapo del país mientras que ella continuaba todos los días de su vida como hace 3 años viviendo de alcohol, de borracheras, de muchas resacas, de todo lo que le servía para refugiarse. Esconder de alguna manera el dolor que sentía por estar así. Era la rockera más genial del país, podría haber tenido a quien hubiese querido pero no, ella simplemente la amaba a ella…y el hecho de ver de manera material como la chica había salido adelante tras la ruptura la hacía sentir sufrir…su corazón latía demasiado rápido, le costaba respirar cuando de pronto el mayor de sus amigos le tocó el hombro y ella al darse vuelta se refugió en su hombro. Necesitaba llorar…necesitaba llorar y hoy al igual que todas las noches desde hace 3 años hasta el día de hoy…tratar de ahogar la chica en la más profundas de las botellas de alcohol.

Por otra parte una peli rosa miraba la escena y pensaba que debía ser ella la que hubiera estado ahí. La chica famosa, la chica sensual, sin embargo no lo era. Si bien ella sabía que no era del todo fea, pero se sentía poco atractiva, su excesiva delgadez siempre la había acomplejado y más los comentarios que hacía su compañera de trabajo no se sentía a gusto de estar al lado de ella. Nunca le había molestado la idea de besar a chicas por trabajo, pues homofóbica nunca había sido, sin embargo hubiese preferido algo más de su estilo, con el chico guapo de la película y no estar en esa película que no tenía por ningun lado las de ganar. Unicamente era Simon el que creía que sería un éxito, y era tal su convicción que realmente se había sentido convencida cuando había firmado, pero ahora al pasar los días, sentía que había sido un error y tal vez esta sería la última película que le daría la oportunidad de trabajar como actriz. Le daba rabia ver a Fionna tan feliz, le daba rabia que ella lo tuviese todo, un novio guapo, fama, fortuna y ella simplemente fuera Bonnibel…la chica que podría haber sido famosa pero no lo era. Llegó a su casa angustiada y se fue a tomar una ducha: quería olvidar…quería que las lágrimas le quitaran el recuerdo, se llevaran todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos.

El día pasó y ya eran las dos de la tarde. Una chica estaba vestida de princesa, había sido meticulosamente maquillada y entraba en escena para ser fotografiada. Junto a ella estaba Marceline, vestida de vampira, tenía una camisa blanca con aires de gótica y la habían maquillado muy blanca, tenía gotas de sangre en su boca y maquillados dos agujeros en el cuello.

- Vamos Princesita…ven a mi – decía la joven riéndose mientras se iban al lugar donde serían fotografiadas.

- Vamos Marceline! Dámelo todo! – decía el afeminado fotógrafo a lo que la joven explotó en risa

- vamos princesita virgen! Dale todo a ese afeminado – decía mientras la miraba y guiñaba un ojo.

- Marceline por favor se profesional! – decía la peli rosa mientras se acercaba a ella e intentaba que se vieran como pareja.

- No! Necesito furia! Necesito aversión! Necesito que se odien! Necesito que tú vampira mala la provoques! Provócala! – decía el fotógrafo agarrándose la cabeza mientras Simon miraba a Gunter y se preguntaba.

- por qué tuvimos que contratar a un fotógrafo con problemas de síndrome premenstrual? – decía indignado el director

- porque…usted dijo que era el mejor fotógrafo de la ciudad…señor… - respondía con cierta sumisión el productor

- mierda! – maldecía el tío de la incomprendida social.

- Vamos Marceline…es que no entiendes que – en ese momento la joven la tomó en brazos y quedó mirando con pasión, para posteriormente morder el cuello de la princesa, un muy sutil espacio entre el cuello de la princesa y la abertura de la boca de la peli negra hacia notar su lengua, denotando total sensualidad en la escena. La peli rosa contrajo sus brazos, estaba histérica ante tal contacto, estaba completamente roja y peor aún, aquella caricia en su cuello debía confesarlo, le había encantado.

- PERFECTO! – Gritaba el fotógrafo y quedaba encuadrada la imagen, Marceline lo había hecho.

La joven procedió a dejar sutilmente a la princesa en el piso. La princesa cayó brutalmente al piso mientras por otro lado Gunter, Simon y el fotógrafo admiraban la excelente fotografía que serviría como pancarta publicitaria.

- Marceline! – dijo la joven entre nerviosa, la miraba de pie a cabeza, no podía creer lo que había hecho – era una toma sutil…no eso…

- discúlpame princesa…es que…ese cuello tuyo… - le volvió a guiñar un ojo y se mordió el labio – ya sabes…es el personaje – se rió y pensó para si misma – _Tranquila…tranquila todo está bien – _Internamente sabía que algo había cambiado ese día, ya nada sería igual.

*: Trompi

_Primero que todo quiero pedir disculpas por el atraso, hubieron problemas técnicos. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que han mandado. Que tengan una linda semana y no olviden que los comentarios animan al escritor. (sobre todo a los de pacotilla)._

_Marie Horson_


	4. Chapter 4

_Aquí viene otro capítulo de esta historia de humor...quiero decir! Amor... y espero que les guste esta nueva actualización. Acepto todo tipo de tomates y demases por la demora pero el tiempo no me alcanza del todo. Lo lamento. Bueno lean y disfruten._

Una chica salía de la ducha, estaba con una bata y se comenzaba a secar su larga cabellera rubia. Un nombre fue lo que le llamó la atención, ese nombre que aún era incapaz de borrar: Marceline.

_El afiche lanzado la semana recién pasada por la productora "Petrikov" a nadie ha dejado indiferente, pues con una delicada pero sensual mordida la película se ha vuelto la más esperada de este año. Más aún tras vuelta a las cámaras de la rockera de la vieja escuela "Abadeer" junto a la conocida actriz Bonnibel Gum, las cuales tras reencarnar la historia "princesas y vampiras" han logrado en tan solo unos días reposicionar sus respectivas carreras. Simon Petrikov cuenta que está conmovido antes las excelentes críticas que ha recibido el comienzo del film, al igual que la crítica positiva de la mismísima autora del libro la cual quedó fascinada con la actuación de la ex rockera "Sinceramente ni yo hubiera imaginado mejores actrices que ellas, realmente le dan vida a mis personajes…es como si realmente sintieran ser Bianca y Marina". Continuaremos actualizando de esta esperada película. Soy Hika Tsun y estas fueron sus noticias de siempre._

- Abbi… - suspiró para si misma la chica – te ves como si…te entretuvieras con esa chica…¿cuánto fue capaz de durar tu amor?– se preguntaba algo nostálgica – Definitivamente será una intensa batalla la cual…lo lamento pero…no pienso perder…Marceline… - la joven se levantó muy molesta y procedió a vestirse mientras trágicos recuerdos empezaban a embriagar su dolido corazón.

**Flash Back**

_- Tonta… - respondía una joven peligra mientras miraba de costado a su novia, ambas estaban desnudas en una cama – me agrada que seas actriz…serás la más hermosa…lo sabes… - le sonreía_

_- y prometes amarme eternamente? – le preguntó con cierta duda mientras jugaba con el cabello de la otra – lo prometes? – la miró mientras sus ojos brillaban. La peli negra sutilmente se sonrojaba y desviaba su mirada._

_- yo…este…sabes que así será…mis labios jamás besarán otros que no sean los tuyos… - besó sus labios._

**Fin flash Back**

- Te odio Abbi…quiero decir…Gran Abadeer…te odio con todo mi corazón…

Una joven estaba sentada en su sillón mientras se bebía una cerveza antes de irse a grabaciones. Miraba las noticias y pensaba internamente en las fans que habían vuelto a ella, miles y miles de mensajes llegaban a su twitter, facebook y demás redes sociales.

_Bueno qué puedo decir…trabajar en la película tampoco es algo tan terrible, es más, la facilidad para actuar es algo que se me da, no como a la escuálida de Bonnie._

_En las noches suelo repasar mis líneas una que otra vez…aunque el texto me parece paupérrimo, por lo que suelo modificarlo cosa de que quede con más sabor y calor…la estúpida de Bonnibel es desagradable, siempre me reprende por cualquier cosa, es una verdadera amargada. Ayer fue la maldita reunión de pauta…la estúpida grumosa amiga de Bonnibel se comía todas las galletas ¡no es que ame las galletas! Pero por el amor a la cerveza…cómo puede existir alguien que coma y grite tanto a la vez…lo lógico es que por comer te quedes callada…pero ella habla como grabadora…a parte del estúpido aparato que tiene ¡No entiendo cómo Simon no dice nada! _

_Nos maquillaron y entre las ojeras y la base blanca parecía un oso panda…nada sensual, pero ¿Bonnibel? Ella parecía una niña de 12 años…me hacía sentir tan pedófila…además ese escenario tipo Walt Disney…era lo peor de lo peor…yo le podía todo mi corazón al personaje porque claramente soy toda una profesional, así que tenía que improvisar. La deslenguada de Grumosa me tenía histérica, cada cinco minutos gritaba y le ponía algo a Bonnie en sus manos…No tengo idea qué era pero cada cierto tiempo lo hacía y luego me miraba con desprecio. Menuda idiota…siento que en vez de trabajar con gente estoy trabajando con minusválidos mentales._

Yacía media hora desde que la chica empezó a desayunar, y aun no acababa, la comida no era pesada, solo un par de tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa y un vaso de leche de frutilla, mientras jugaba con la comida su celular sonó, habría sido su mejor amiga que le avisaba que si no salía pronto llegaría tarde, claro está, para alguien a quien le gustaba llegar una hora antes.

_Estos últimos días han sido un suplicio para mi…trabajar en esta película es un tormento, pero ya que, mis habilidades para actuar son perfectas, sutiles y elegantes mucho más profesionales y eficientes que las de esa retardada de Marceline.  
Cada vez que tengo un tiempo libre me doy la tarea de leer una vez más el guion, al levantarme, a la hora de desayunar, almorzar, merienda y cena, incluso antes de dormir, cada detalle del manuscrito está grabado en memoria. Mi afán por esta película me acabara llevando al manicomio, sobre todo por la palurda de Marceline, es tan obscena, como es que se le puede pasar por la cabeza cambiar el cuando se le da la gana, me carcomen las manos por estrangularla y…calma Bonnibel, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…  
Ayer fue la reunión de pauta como siempre estaba ella ahí, con los bototos llenos de barro sobre los papeles, bueno, y grumosa no ayudaba mucho, en serio…llevo años siendo amiga de esa mujer y no sé cómo saco esa habilidad de comer y hablar a la vez, sin mencionar que es de estas personas que hablan hasta por los codos, verdaderamente impresionante, como es que simón no hace nada al respecto? Esto es indignante!  
A la hora del maquillaje al fin pude relajarme, me mire al espejo y todo ese estrés fue tapado con solo base y algunos polvos y brillos, mi piel lucia hermosa y hasta más joven, sin mencionar lo magnificencia del escenario, todo era espectacular, de acorde a como lo describían en el libro, era hora de mostrar todos mis dotes actorales. Grumosa siempre preocupada por mí, cada cuando me echaba liquido desinfectante en mis manos mientras gritaba, es verdad que a veces suele ser insoportable, sobre desde que empezó con lo de su grabadora a seguir a Marceline, pero es la única que se preocupa por mi. Algún dia, todo mi esfuerzo será recompensado, y estaré en la cima y deslumbrando, algún día dejare toda esta bazofia en el pasado y triunfare!_

- Bonnibel, ábreme! – gritaba la joven modelo, interrumpiendo la paz que emanaba el departamento de la joven actriz.

- Ya llegó Lumpy… - suspiró la joven con algo de cansancio en su mirada – Ho… - siendo interrumpida por la chica que casi la golpea al abrir la puerta con mucha fuerza.

- Ay! Linda…que te demoras en abrir…¡maldita sea! ¡Tan maleducada que seas! – la joven se sentó en el sillón de la joven, no sin antes dejar unas donas en la mesa – traje comida querida, para que comas algo…esa delgadez sabes que no me gusta…

- Lumpy… - la joven estaba molesta – vamos…¿qué era lo tan importante que tenías que decirme? – preguntó la joven

- Detalles querida, detalles! Acaso soy la que tiene que crear tu fama? La que tiene que con sudor y sangre forjar tu carrera? Muy bien…me encantan los desafios – la miraba con cierto impetu. La gloria corría por sus venas.

- dahhh... no es obvio? -dijo la chica glotona que miraba maliciosa las donas sobre la mesa- vine a ayudarte, tu dignidad pedia a gritos que alguien la salvara, y yo estoy aqui para eso

- Mmm...lumpy tengo solo una hora, tengo que ir a grabar - respondió la joven mientras miraba con algo de nerviosismo la hora.

- Claro querida, solo me demoraré un par de minutos - mientras procedía a abrir la caja de donas y comenzaba a comer donas - estos son algunos tips...simplemente para que te vuelvas Diva! tú sabes...divas como yo...

-la peli rosa alzo una ceja, si no fuera por el nerviosismo de llegar tarde a grabar, se hubiera reido a carcajadas, bueno, hubiera sido maleducado de su parte, pero no hubiera aguantado las risitas- ...esta bien Lumpy, dime tus secretos.

- MILENARIOS...mi vida, milenarios... - entre risa maquiavélica - comencemos por lo básico,simplemente...mira tu actitud... - la joven se miró de pie a cabeza y no comprendía a qué se refería.

- cuál es el problema con mi actitud? - preguntó ella mirandose nuevamente con cierta tristeza - cuál es mi problema?

- ese es tu problema! -tomando una dona mientras se la devoraba al segundo- todos te pasan a llevar, Marceline ahora en este momento debe estar riéndose de ti mientras se embriaga de cerveza en su casa cochina y sin estetica! -se acerco intimidante al cuerpo de la pelirosa y procedio a tomarle de los hombros para sacudirla- PERO ESO SE ACABO! ya no mas! yo te hare una mujer de poder!

- Pe-pero Lumpy – la joven se sonrojó y agarró sus brazos con algo de miedo – yo solo quiero ser una buena actriz

- buena actriz?! De eso no se vive, niña! – le dijo con burla – acaso crees que Greta Garbo llegó a la fama por ser buena actriz? DIVA! ESO ERA! – mientras se atragantaba otra dona – hasta al director lo sacaba de escena con tal de lucirse… - sonrió para si misma – es por eso que yo he llegado hoy como tu hada madrina…mucho más glamorosa, claro…porque recuerdas a la hada madrina de Cenicienta? Ese traje celeste con el listón rosa no le combinaba….pobre mujer! Condenada! – tomó silencio para luego mirarla – AHORA! Escucha con atención…te daré todos los tips para ser la mejor diva del mundo y después de eso…no tengas duda…al estrenar la película Bonnibel Gum…será el nombre escuchado por TODO EL MUNDO!

la peli rosa adopto rápidamente una postura seria, ya basta de ser la chica buena, la chica responsable, quien lo diría...esta vez, su amiga tenia toda la razón, desde ese día su suerte iba cambiar y junto con eso ella también-...muy bien grumosa! dame todo lo que tienes!

- REGLA NÚMERO 1! – gritó de manera tan fuerte que la chica acto reflejo se tapo los oídos – LLENAR EL ESTÓMAGO DE PRINCESAS…

- disculpa? – preguntó la peli rosa sin comprender – llenar mi estómago con qué?

- princesas, linda! Princesas…ya sabes…con princesas… - le miraba esperando admiración - vamos alábame…tengo que recibir algo a cambio de mis milenarios datos…

- este… - la joven comenzó a mirar para todos lados, realmente a su amiga se le estaban escapando los duendes del bosque…

- Por Glob! esta chiquilla, me costara mucho mas de lo que crei...- decía la grumosa amiga a la vez que tomaba la caja con el resto de las donas metiéndole una de estas a la boca de su amiga

- P-pero Grumo-sa que e-estaPf -fue interrumpida por la otra

- No seas maleducada no se come con la boca abierta, que acaso eso jamás te lo enseñaron en casa? eso es cultura ge-ne-ral, y ahora te me comes todas estas ricas donas que estas re-flaca y por eso no triunfas! – lo decía con completa indignación – a ver lo que le sigue…REGLA NÚMERO DOS! El agua mineral es a temperatura ambiente…dos grados bajo por supuesto…y de preferencia de los Alpes Suizos…en caso de que no hubiese francesa por supuesto…

- Lumpy no entiendo de qué hablas? Por qué todo esto me serviría para ser mejor actriz? – la miraba sin comprender a su amiga, únicamente tenía en mente una cosa: estaba loca, su amiga había perdido la razón.

- Y sigues con lo mismo…a nadie le importa ser buena o mala actriz…crees que Fionna llegó a donde está por sus dotes actorales? Llegó por ser la trepadora que es…y vaya que es trepadora…pero bueno…ella tiene la sensualidad que no tienes…así que debes explotar otras facetas…ya sabes…EN FIN! REGLA NUMERO 3! – la miró con rostro de suspenso – me encanta poner rostro de suspenso…siento que caes… - reía para si misma

- Esto…sigue, no? – ya completamente devastada la joven

- Taco aguja de muchos centímetros!

- Taco…aguja?

- sé que eres pequeña querida, no debes tener esos complejos…no conmigo…

- pero Lumpy…yo….

- no importa si tus pies sangran, si el zapato es más pequeño o sientes que quedarás inválida de tanto caminar…dignidad hasta el final… - sentenció – bueno claro…hasta que cierras la puerta del departamento y ya nadie te ve…cuando puedes darte un mortal, bailar 11 horas como Michael Jackson, andar en patineta, correr y escapar de una guerra en tacos…es porque estás superada…

- Pe…pero Michael Jackson no usaba tacones…para bailar

- y que tiene?! Eso no importa! Si Lady Gaga puede tú también…y créeme que los tacones de ella son de 16 centímetros…poco glamour…qué bajeza… - decía de manera despectiva – solo pido 15 centímetros…ya sabes…algo sutil

- _algo sutil_...-se repetía una y otra vez esa palabra en su cabeza, como si de un eco se tratara, pues en definitiva, no le hallaba la sutileza a lo que su amiga se refería - ehmm Grumosa no creo que esto... -balbuceaba la peli rosa para hacer cambiar de opinión a su amiga antes de que llegara a mayores, no se sabia de lo capaz que era su amiga- NUMERO CUATRO! hacerle la vida imposible a Marceline! aunque con esos harapos con los que se cubre y le llama ropa, no tendremos mucho trabajo...iugh de solo pensarlo, me dan nauseas, WAKALA! – respiró y continuó - NUMERO CINCO! y no menos importante claro - decía entre risas- siempre desea lo que otro ya tiene independiente si no te gusta y es la cosa mas horrorosa del mundo! - Hablaba, hablaba y hablaba, Bonnibel solo podía mirar nerviosa el reloj, no quería llegar tarde a la grabacion, si de algo se destacaba era por su excelente responsabilidad- NUMERO SEIS! siempre lleva desodorante ambiental al baño! nunca se sabe que aromático puede resultar lo que comimos...Ah! y baja la tapa del baño también. NUMERO SIETE! mantén en tu cara una sonrisa de muñeca, por cualquier motivo! no querrás salir en las fotos de los paparazzi con cara de acción, no? NUMERO OCHO! por ningún motivo de los motivos, te vayas a enamorar de tu compañera de trabajo! - a esta ultima regla, la peli rosa no evito el estallar en risas, eso era lo ultimo, lo ultimo! que haría, y no necesitaba que una tonta regla se lo recordara.

- ...vaya que me haces reír Lumpy, por cierto, cuanto te falta? -mirando al reloj ansiosa-

- pfffff! podemos estar todo el día aquí querida! es mas si quieres -antes de terminar su amiga ya estaba huyendo, tomando sus cosas yendo directo hacia la puerta.

- no tengo tiempo! te quedas a cargo de mi casa...Ah! y no vayas a dejarme sin comida en el refrigerador! que no te deje sin comida!

- pfff! que ordinaria! ni que esto fuera un castillo de la prole! porque no hay ni donas para merendar! -bufo molesta la modelo que iba directo a atacar la alacena-

Llegó la hora de filmar y como siempre comenzaban los problemas entre las dos protagonistas, por una parte estaba Bonnibel con su libreto y por otra parte Marceline miraba a la chica que se movía en círculos y actuaba para sí misma.

- oye princesita…nos toca la escena? – le dijo acercándose a ella

- ni se te ocurra tocarme… - la miró con desdén – sabes Marceline…odio actuar contigo…no te das cuenta que tenemos un guión y ese guión debemos seguirlo… - la miró molesta

- Ay! – la miró molesta – disculpe su alteza…presidenta de la asociación de cadáveres de novias… - se puso a reir – sabes? Existe algo que se llama comida…la gente sobrevivo con eso… -

- al parecer tu sobrevives con cerveza – la miró con desdén

- ya sabes… - le sonrió – al menos yo soy sexy…no como tú…

- Es hora de comenzar a grabar chicas… - respondió Simon – bueno en esta parte simplemente Marina tiene que acorralar a Bianca…la agarra de las muñecas y la mira con cierta lozanía…y terminamos la escena…entendido? – preguntó el anciano con su megafono, a lo que las dos jóvenes asintieron con su cabeza – amo esto Gunter…todos hacen lo que les digo… - sonreía feliz

- de hecho…ese es su trabajo, señor…dirigir…

- Bueno Marceline…comencemos… - respondió la joven

- Sabes? – la miró con cierto sarcasmo – si saltamos a la fama es por mi…yo no veo a las fans de Bonnibel por ninguna parte…en cambio las de Abadeer…Oh Bitch! Hacen fila para volver a verme…

- Imbécil! – le gritó molesta

- Acción! – gritó Simon

- Sabes? no te soporto! – gritó la joven sin comprender que ya habían comenzado a grabar

- crees que a mi me gusta como tú eres? – la miró molesta – lo crees? - la agarró de las muñecas y sonrió con malicia, realmente estaba enojada pero cual tenía claro. Habían comenzado a grabar – Bianca…– le decía con cierta coquetería. En ese mismo momento la joven se sonrojó pues comprendió que estaban grabando.

- Ma…Marina… - la joven quería que pararan la escena, se le había olvidado todo diálogo por la discusión, miró con pánico a su compañera pelinegra y esta la agarró del mentón.

- Pues de hecho…me encantas…princesita – ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente mientras la peli negra la tomaba de la cintura con cierta brutalidad, ambas se quedaron mirando un par de segundos y la peli rosa parecía un tomate.

- Creo que esto no estaba en el guión, señor… - acotaba Gunter

- Calla imbécil! Esto está quedando perfecto… - miraba casi de manera hipnotizante la escena

- Pa…pa… - iba a intentar continuar la frase sin embargo un beso la saco de total control de sí misma. Así es, había sido besada por su Némesis. Marceline la tenía de la cintura cuando de pronto y sin previo aviso la miró fijamente como si mirara a su presa, sonrió placenteramente y unió sus labios con los de la otra joven, sus manos se fueron a las muñecas de la peli rosa para que esta no pusiera resistencia, sin embargo se sorprendió al sentir como la joven princesa quedaba completamente estática ante el beso e incluso sutilmente en parte, le respondió con cierta inocencia. Se separaron lentamente quedando Bonnibel con los labios entre abiertos al igual que Marceline la cual no intentaba ocultar una lengua que claramente quería profundizar el beso, la miró fijamente nuevamente con cierta excitación que recorría cada fibra de su ser. La joven actriz llevó una de sus manos a sus labios y la otra la quedó mirando de pie a cabeza…qué rayos había hecho.

Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden comentar y que tengan una muy linda semana :)


	5. Chapter 5

Y aquí la actualización. Muaja!

El sonido de una bofetada retumbo por todo el estudio, todos quedaron perplejos al ver a ambas chicas luego de aquel beso. Marceline solo percibió un enorme odio en los ojos de Bonnibel y ese golpe en su mejilla, no era mucho el dolor del impacto, más bien fue como una picadura de mosquito, sin embargo… por alguna razón, ardía en su pecho  
-no vuelvas a tocarme! Eres una atrevida! Marceline te odio! – la peli rosa alzo la voz, jamás lo había hecho antes, sus ojos de pronto se pusieron brillosos, estaba en verdad enojada  
-y-yo…-en cuanto a la pelinegra, no hacía más que titubear, de hace mucho que no se sentía tan nerviosa, las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca  
-HEY TU! Como te atreves de combinar tu cochina baba con la de Bonnibel?! Obviamente tú no estás a la altura de ella! Osea, Es solo cosa de mirarte…eres repulsiva!- decía la modelo, Grumosa, mientras lanzaba su voluptuoso busto sobre la roquera haciéndola retroceder  
-Huh?! –exclamo Marceline adoptando nuevamente su cotidiana postura – no veo cual es el problema! Como si me hubiera gustado!...además –ríe- le hice un favor a la virginal flacucha presente –guiñándole un ojo a la peli rosa mientras salía del set  
Bonnibel solo mordió la manga del vestido de princesa que llevaba puesto para ahogar un grito de desesperación  
En el bar menos recurrido de la ciudad, estaba el rubio y su mejor amiga peli negra bebiéndose una cerveza luego de una extenuante jornada de rodaje. Ambos estaban en la tercera jarra, celebrando que la ex estrella de rock por fin tenía un trabajo estable.  
- No puedo creer que lo hicieras…me siento engañado…cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a Bonnibel? – lo miraba indignado.  
- Oye de parte de quién estás? – le sonrió mientras bebía – solo quería mostrarle quién manda en la película…  
- y para eso era necesario compartir ADN? – la miró molesto – Marceline…Bonnibel ha sido mi amor platónico toda la vida – decía con un dejo de tristeza – realmente me gustó toda mi infancia…y todo para que ahora tú la beses! – se agarraba la cabeza y comenzaba a gritar con demencia y dramatismo – porque si te gustara o algo por el estilo yo lo entendería y te alentaría…pero solo te importa molestarla y…  
- No es que me haya desagradado del todo ese beso... –respondió la joven  
- ah? – la miró de pie a cabeza, definitivamente su amiga estaba ebria – Rayos! Ya te embriagaste! Comienzas a delirar lentamente y... – su cerebro definitivamente hizo sinapsis y miró nuevamente a su amiga – qué?! Me estás jodiendo? O es una cámara indiscreta?!  
- No, Finn…quiero decir…Ay! Maldita cachetada…no tenía por qué golpearme tan fuerte – se sobaba la mejilla – quiero decir…no me dolió la cachetada pero tampoco tenía por qué ponerse así…era parte del guión…yo quería era profesional – intentaba excusarse de muy mala manera la joven  
- No estaba pauteado! Tú improvisaste! De grotesca manera debo decirlo – dijo indignado el rubio  
- muchas gracias – respondió la joven halagada  
- no era un halago! Estúpida – continuaba bebiendo de su jarra - Ahora bien…por qué la besaste?! – la miró molesta – respóndeme! – gritaba y la ex rockera lo golpeaba en la cabeza para que dejara de gritar.  
- No lo sé…ella gritaba demasiado y bueno… - respondió mientras bebía – sus labios me sedujeron lentamente, pero fue solo eso! – gritó molesta – no tenía por qué ponerse como loca…y además su estúpida amiga…ves que quedé como la mala de la historia?! – respondió bajándole el perfil a la historia y a su vez victimizándose  
- Pero…mmm…en todo caso…te das cuenta que tal vez eres la primera mujer que le da un beso?  
- ohhh…y qué quieres?! – se burló – que me pegue con una piedra en el pecho y diga: wow…Bonnibel te quité tu virginidad lésbica…perdóname por misericordia divina!? – se burlaba  
- pero ella es linda… - respondió triste – es linda, muy linda – se golpeaba la cabeza con el mesón – y tú te burlas de su pobre bondad…definitivamente la vida no es justa – decía entre lágrimas – definitivamente no lo es…  
- Solo calla… - decía ella – además tengo que continuar aguantándola – pensaba – beso con menos carne que un pie de gallina…desnutrida sin gracia…  
- ay, Marceline! Si supieras…si supieras – decía su amigo y continuaba bebiendo – tú deberías pegarte con una piedra en el pecho…ella es hermosa…  
- claro Finn…lo que tú digas – decía Marceline mientras continuaba bebiendo su cerveza y pensando en aquel beso…pero sobre todo en la reacción de la joven, no se la podía quitar de la cabeza.  
-…tranquila, tranquila mi niña, todo saldrá bien! Recuerda los consejos de Diva que te mencione antes- su amiga la abanicaba con el guion haciendo que se sentara en una silla cercana  
-…1…2…3…4- inhalaba y exhalaba frenéticamente – grumosa…esto no está funcionando! NECESITO UNA MALDITA SERVILLETA!- rápidamente la actriz quito de las manos de su amiga el guion y comenzó a doblarlo con afán, esta vez Marceline se había lucido, definitivamente Bonnibel moriría en el intento del rodaje  
El doblar papel realmente la relajaba, pero más que calmarse, ordenaba sus pensamientos. Ese beso fue para ella el colmo, nunca nadie la había agobiado tanto al punto de hacerla exasperar…nunca? Bueno, si hubo alguien, una chica para ser precisos, y aquella era Fionna Murtons, su rival actoral  
-la odio, la odio, la odio, la odio, la odio…-se decía a sus adentros la peli rosa- en verdad ellas dos se parecen, ha…no me sorprende que ambas hayan sido novias, tan insoportables y de poca clase! Detesto este tipo de personas!-finalmente arrugo el papel apretándolo firmemente en sus manos, su corazón latía a mil y por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de pensar en ese condenado beso, los labios de la peli negra eran cálidos y suaves – rayos! Porque besa tan bién!- su gran dilema, solo entrecerró sus ojos y dejo recorrer por su mejilla lo que sería una lagrima  
Al siguiente día las cosas estaban mucho más calmadas para ambas protagonistas. Por una parte estaba Bonnibel sentada al lado de Starchy que intentaba calmar a la chica que tomaba con frenesí agua mineral. Por otra parte estaba la ex rockera mirando para todos lados, menos hacia la peli rosa, la cual no quería mirarla debido a la escena de la noche anterior.  
- Gunter…trae un juego, por favor – decía Marceline agarrándose la cabeza, le dolía mucho debido a la resaca.  
- Toma 7… - decía la dueña de una desagradable grabadora – la antagonista de este reality nuevamente ha llegado con resaca…al parecer tuvo una noche de farra llena de mujerzuelas! – explicaba con cierta malicia  
- oye yo no estaba con mujerzuelas! – decía indignada para quedar mirando a la peli rosa la cual al chocar miradas se incomodaron y miraron cada una para diferentes lados.  
- Marceline! Tus fans han llenado las redes sociales! – decía estupefacto – no puedo creer lo popular que has vuelto a ser…  
- definitivamente esas mujeres tienen que estar locas – saltó a decir la peli rosa – solo eso me hace sentido para que existan mujeres locas por ti… - una frialdad muy desagradable fue con la que la miró hizo poner incómoda a la peli negra.  
- yo no veo tus fans por ningún lado! – dijo mofándose – ahhh verdad…olvidaba que aquí la única estrella soy yo… cuidado princesita, mira que cuando se filtre ese beso comenzarán las amenazas de muerte! – diciendo esto la peli rosa explotó, no pudo más y le tiró la botella con agua mojando a la peli negra la cual se levantó indignada se fue hasta donde ella, todo esto era grabado por la super modelo.  
- Primicia! Bonnibel en un acto de rebeldía que la enaltece acaba de mojar a Marceline con agua de los altes suizos!  
- qué acaso estás locas?! – le gritó la ex rockera a la joven actriz  
- no, no estoy loca! Y cuál es tu gran problema con el agua?! Te oxida probablemente?! HO2, la gente suele consumirla para sobrevivir…  
- parece que tu sobrevives únicamente de agua! Pues estás tan desnutrida que dudo mucho qe te alimentes!  
- sabes?! – la miró indignada – puede que no tenga el gran cuerpo y puede que no tenga las miles de groupies que tienes tú! Pero soy una actriz decente no como tú! No me extraña que hayas estado con Fionna que es igual de indecente que tú!  
- No vuelvas a nombrar a Fionna! Me basta y me sobra con saber que es la competencia – le gritó indignada  
- chicas…chicas… - Starchy miraba incomodo la situación. Nunca había visto a su clienta actuar de esa manera.  
- Vamos chicas! Más enojo…esto se venderá como pan caliente – gozaba del pleito la peli morada – más escándalo…más riña…así se hace, chicas!  
- Bueno Marceline, tendrás que verla porque de hecho agendé para este fin de semana un programa de televisión en el que aparecerán Fionna, Marshall, Bonnibel y tú…  
El silencio sucumbió en la reunión de pauta. Marceline se puso roja de rabia, como un tomate, posteriormente miró el piso y comenzó a sentir que era absorbida por una suerte de abismo hondo inmenso del cual no podía salir. Por otra parte Bonnibel miró a la ex rockera y se molestó de que estuviera payaseando nuevamente, sin embargo muy dentro de su corazón sintió que realmente a ella le molestaba juntarse con su ex novia ¿realmente tenía sentimientos aquella chica?  
- No puede ir solamente Bonnie? – preguntó Marceline algo complicada con la situación  
- no! – dijo firmemente Simon – tienen que ir ambas – y san se acabó – se levantó y comenzó a acomodar ciertos papeles, para posteriormente pasárselos a Gunter – es el estelar del sábado, todo el mundo estará esperándolas felices…  
- Tendremos que ir…es nuestro trabajo – respondió Bonnibel mirando a Marceline – hay que hacerlo  
- tú no entiendes lo complicado que es ver a tu ex novia al lado de un imbécil con cara de galán que la hace feliz?! Pues como vas a saber esas cosas si eres la perfecta protagonista de "jamás besada"  
- tú qué sabes de mi vida?! – la miró molesta – sabes lo que yo veo? Que eres una nena incapaz de afrontar la vida! Todo te lo ha dado Simon  
- Bonnibel…usted – titubeaba Starchy mirando como Simon escuchaba atentamente a la joven actriz  
- me vale un rabano si me echan por hablar mal de la sobrina del director! – gritó indignada  
- esa es la diva que eduqué – respondía con orgullo la peli morada para derramar una sutil lágrima.  
- Este… - la peli negra calló algo incómoda, no le gustaba que la trataran así  
- con 23 años algún día deberías crecer y dejar de ser una imbécil que se vive quejando pero no hace algo al respecto! Siempre pensando en ti…en lo que cara ti es molesto, es incómodo! Y sabes qué?! Pudiste haber sido una rockera según la prensa…pero para mi no eres más allá que una tonta egocéntrica con una cara bonita… - se levantó molesta – está bien Simon…si eso quiere…que veamos a nuestros rivales…acepto el desafío – se levantó y cerró la puerta tras de si.  
- acaban de ver como una diva…hace un ataque de diva – dijo Grumosa emocionada – aprendan! Parásitos de poca monta! – y diciendo esto abrió la puerta para ir tras de Bonnibel – esperame cariño! – se le escuchó decir luego de cerrar la puerta.  
-INNACEPTABLEEEEEEE!-  
Mientras tanto en las agencias "Lemoncio" un grito de voz aguda reventó más de algún tímpano de los presentes. Yacían en la sala productores y ejecutivos, los más caros y profesionales del país, Fionna y Marshall actuales símbolos de la farándula y reconocidos famosos del mundo del espectáculo, y por supuesto el director más cotizado del último tiempo, habría ganado importantes premios y reconocimientos estos años, pero en ese momento estaba indignado  
-es INACEPTABLE! No! No! Esto ni siquiera debería estar pasando, si quiera el que por fin comience el rodaje de esa película!- jugaba de manera maniaca con sus dedos mientras su voz se agudizaba con cada grito  
-que es exactamente lo que le preocupa señor Lemoncio?- contesto Marshall mientras miraba sus perfectas uñas – es que acaso usted duda de nuestros dotes actorales- sonrió de lado con un tono sarcástico dándole un toque coqueto y seductor  
-creo que voy a tomar en cuenta eso! En el rodaje les exigiré doble! No quiero ninguna equivocación! Hasta el mas mínimo detalle! Todo debe estar perfecto…-miro a todos los presentes  
-es por esa película de cuarta que protagonizara a la sosa de Bonnibel? Por favor! No hay donde perderse con esto!- replico Fionna señalando a ambos actores y " feliz" pareja –esa flacucha jamás me ha ganado! Siempre obtendrá el segundo lugar mientras yo esté presente!-  
-ustedes no saben nada! No tienen idea de nada! Con esa ridícula sesión de fotos arrasaron con el ranking de popularidad, están a tan solo un mísero paso de sobrepasar nuestra película! Y todo es culpa de ustedes! Se supone que ustedes son los mejores! No los contrate por nada –  
-pe-pero…- Fionna fue interrumpida por furiosos golpes que le daba a la mesa el director  
-esta película me costó millones! Y no dejare que ustedes lo echen a perder! Mas les vale que comiencen a mover sus "hermosos" traseros de vuelta al éxito! – apoyo nuevamente sus manos para mirarlos a todos una vez más, iba a hacer lo que fuese necesario para triunfar nuevamente con su filmación y se venía la oportunidad perfecta a lo que solo rio frenético  
-….tiene algún plan, Lemoncio- sentencio Marshall acomodándose el cuello de su camisa aun exaltado por los gritos de su jefe  
-claro que si, pronto deberán asistir a un programa de farándula, donde se encontraran con estas protagonistas de pacotillas! Quiero que las pisoteen! Las humillen! No importa las medidas que tomen! Quiero que todo el país vuelva a amarnos! Y SE ACABO!  
Estas fueron las últimas palabras de Lemoncio, solo giro sus silla en vista a la gran ciudad detrás del hermoso vitral que envolvía toda la pared, los individuos se vieron unos con otros presionados, tragaron saliva y salieron lo antes posible antes de ser despedidos, no tenían otra alternativa de convertir "Mi concubino es un zombie" en la mejor película del siglo, eso o las penas de Lemoncio caerían como un rayo sobre sus cabezas.

Bueno y aquí estoy yo una vez más. Lamento el atraso T_T A veces tengo mil cosas en mi cabeza y no se como plasmarlas en la historia, es trágico. Espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado de esta historia.  
Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización que espero sea pronto.  
Que estés bien y no olviden comentar y decirme qué les parece.  
Xoxo, Marie Horson.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Milagro! ...quiero decir, ¡Actualización! Que disfruten :3

"Amor, respeto y trabajo en equipo". Esas fueron las palabras que Simon les dejó claro a Bonnibel y Marceline para que practicaran en la entrevista, ese era el plan. Algo que claramente para ninguna de las protagonistas era fácil, considerando que se odiaban, que se encontraban lo peor la una para la otra.

- Como dijo Simon, tenemos que comportarnos, Marceline – miraba la peli rosa a su compañera mientras iban entrando al estudio – entendiste?

- lo que tú digas…virgen a los 23… - decía entre mofas la peli negra

- no se puede contigo, cierto? – la miraba con reproche – definitivamente no se puede ¡qué se va a poder! Eres una inoperante borracha… - gritaba agudamente

- cuál es tu problema con el alcohol? Estoy segura que fuiste borracha en tu otra vida – se reía

- contigo no hay caso! – la miró indignada – bueno vamos por allá! Apúrate – y comenzó a adelantar el paso, a lo que la peli negra comenzó a seguirla.

- no me hagas seguirte, maldita tonta! – dijo algo molesta con sus manos en sus bolsillos – Ay! Mierda… - decía ofuscada.

Las jóvenes entraron a la sala de maquillaje. A los segundos después entró Lumpy con una maleta llena de productos y otra maquilladora, la cual era parte del set del programa de televisión.

- buenas tardes, chicas! – dijo amablemente – que bien se ven hoy…¿listas para el maquillaje? – preguntó emocionada

- nunca en mi vida había esperado tanto para algo como esto! – decía Marceline con ironía – vamos! Muero de la emoción! 3 días estuve sin dormir - lo decía para luego poner la misma cara "al diablo con la vida"

- querida! Yo soy quien maquilla a Bonnibel! - decía Lumpy - Así que tu ándate con el lagarto seco! – refiriéndose a Marceline

- está bien! – decía la maquilladora – Abadder! Yo soy muy fans tuya! – decía emocionada –me alegra que volvieras a escena – adulándola

- lo sé, lo sé… - decía contenta – es una lástima que uno siendo tan importante tenga que reducirse a trabajar con Bonnibel – decía a lo que la maquilladora se puso a reir.

- usted es muy simpática ¡Cuánto se nota lo bien que se llevan! ¿son pareja? – al mismo tiempo que ella comenzaba a toser y Bonnibel miraba con cara de espanto a la maquilladora.

- no seas de mal gusto! – gritó Lumpy – no, si ya no se puede contratar gente decente en este ámbito, traer a puras aficionadas! – maullaba por los cielos y maldecía… ¡como toda una diva!

En otro lado de los estudios estaban Fionna y Marshall siendo maquillados por profesionales los cuales únicamente dejaban que sus rostros danzaran que tapa ojeras, polvos, rímeles, y demases.

- cuándo comienza el show? – preguntó el peli negro a la rubia espectacular de manera bastante galán con su característica voz grave.

- en una hora…tenemos tiempo para hacer de las nuestras…recuérdalo…el plan es arruinar a las actrices… - dijo fríamente la rubia.

- no te pasa nada con…ya sabes? – preguntó él con notoria preocupación

- el plan es solo uno…arruinar a las actrices – se miró fijamente al espejo y sintió algo de molestia pues estar ahí claramente la ponía incómoda, pero era su trabajo como profesional, demostrar que ya todo había quedado en el pasado y no había manera de volver atrás. Tenía a un novio que amaba y tenía una carrera por la que luchar y puntualmente una chica a la que destruir en sus tiempos libres: Bonnibel.

- Marceline, no juegues con eso! – decía Bonnibel mientras estaba a medio maquillar debido a que Lumpy había ido a buscar agua mineral. La maquilladora de Marceline ya había cumplido con su objetivo, debido a que la ex rockstar no era de muchos arreglos.

- Niñita! – decía molesta – Oye Bonnie! -gritó la joven preocupada mirando con pánico a la joven actriz – no puedo creerlo! – miraba su rostro histérica

- qué?! Qué ocurre?! – la miró preocupada – qué?! Le pasó algo a mi rostro?! - miraba preocupada

- mira…cierra los ojos…esto es grave – decía Marceline. Al mismo tiempo la peli rosa lo hizo y acto seguido sacó un delineador para ojos y lo utilizó a su antojo – listo, princesa! Abra sus virginales ojos…. – y al hacerlo Bonnibel se miró al espejo y pudo ver que la peli negra le había hecho un bigote digno de un "feel like a sir".

- Ahhh! - gritó con una agudez que podría haber roto vidrios y copas...de lujo claramente.

- mierda! He quedado sorda...bueno, Bethoveen era sordo...eso no habla tan mal de mi... - decía la joven mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas en la silla de maquillaje que tenía rueditas y le daba la posibilidad de hacer ese tipo de piruetas.

- Tú comparándote con un maestro de música clásica! ¡Me indigno! - gritaba y se miraba el rostro - es que tú no tienes verguenza! - gritó y comenzó a mover la silla de la ex rockstar la cual se levantó mareada y la miró molesta.

- oye para! no quiero volver a vomitar! menos en ese traje de chanel - le sonrió de manera burlezca - o acaso tú si quieres que lo haga? - le levantó una ceja haciendo que la joven se indignara aún más.

- te odio...eres de lo peor... - la miraba molesta - Dios...sé que tienes algo bueno y bien preparado para mi...pero ¿es necesario este sufrimiento? ¿tan grande tiene que ser la prueba que me estás dando?

- dios mio! tú no eres una chica virginal! ¡eres la auténtica virgen maría! - y se ponía nuevamente a reir y mofarse de las creencias de su colega.

- ahhh - suspiró Bonnibel y se comenzó a quitar el bigote que le había hecho Marceline, mientras con mucha paciencia intentaba guardar la calma - no hay caso contigo - decía la joven mientras volvía a sentarse a su asiento y la miraba - estás nerviosa?

- nerviosa!? yo? por qué? por salir en televisión? - le sonrió con sarcasmo - acaso te olvidas que gané un grammy?

- no...me refiero porque...afuera está tu ex...y tendremos un programa de 1 HORA...junto a ella...y yo me siento incómoda...me imagino tú... - decía mientras delicadamente se comenzaba a peinar su brillante cabello, digno de cualquier publicidad de shampoo, acondicionaron o cremas milagrosas que algún beneficio tenían para el cabello.

- ¡por favor! yo estar nerviosa por esa mujer...? qué es la mujer... - comenzaba a titubear - más...más...¡vaya que es linda! - decía para irse a un rincón y comenzar a sufrir en su soledad.

- idiota - la miraba con reproche - no soy lesbiana...pero de algo estoy segura...tienes un PÉSIMO GUSTO!

- Bitch, please! - se volvió a su normal postura y se acerca encarándola – lavate la boca mil veces con ácido antes de hablar mal de Fionna! – decía indignada

- oye tú siempre hablas mal de ella! - dijo molesta

- no hablo mal de ella… - miraba para todos lados – es que..Ay! tú no entiendes…qué vas a saber tú de amores…pero algo puedes tener claro …- la miró fijamente a los ojos – entre tú y Fionna…cualquier persona preferiría estar con ella que contigo – y se sentó en la mesa, sin embargo fue inevitable que un kilo de toallas desmaquillantes comenzaran a entrar por su boca, era la venganza de Bonnibel – Pa…Pa… - intentaba pedirle que parara, sin embargo la joven se sentó encima de ella y con mucha fuerza y de manera desquiciada intentaba ahogarla sin embargo el sonido de una puerta hizo que parara en seco y se fuera a su asiento – cof cof cof – la joven suspiraba – Imbécil…casi me… - miró para atrás y al notar que era la bella y despampanante rubia, ex novia se quedó pétrificada.

- Bonnibel! – dijo ella sonriendole con más hipócrita de sus sonrisas – cómo estás? – al preguntar esto la miró como si estuviese al lado de su mejor amiga, para proceder a besar su mejilla – tanto tiempo sin vernos….

- Fionna – respondió ella mirándola casi con odio. Sin embargo la escena se volvió sutilmente tensa cuando Fionna quedó mirando a la peli negra. Fueron 5 segundos de silencio, la rubia miró fijamente el alrededor de Marceline que estaba lleno de toallas desmaquillantes.

- No sabía que ahora te cuidaras tanto la piel – dijo la joven sonriéndole, pero esta vez con cierta melancolía que no dejaría que la ex estrella de la música lo notara.

- ya…ya lo sabes… - dijo muy tensa

- me agrada volver a verte – volviendo a su normal actitud fríbola y guiñándole un hijo a lo que la peli negra la miró incómoda y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir como su calor latía a mil por hora. Respiraba con problemas mientras su ex novia comenzaba a hablar con su colega - estás emocionada de aparecer en pantalla? Ya lo sabes…lo has hecho solo dos veces… y no como protagonista – decía la rubia de manera petulante

- hubiese preferido pero no con esta clase de invitados… - decía la peli rosa mirandola sin esconder su molestia

- entiendo…solo vine para algo… - la miró fijamente – estás acabada… - al decir esto la puerta nuevamente se abrió, pero esta vez fue Marshall quien entró y al mirar la escena educadamente alzó la mano y saludó a Bonnibel.

- Hola…Bonnibel… - y posteriormente miró a Marceline – hola…

- Hola Marshall – dijo la joven actriz para levantarse algo incómoda de su asiento y mirar a Marceline la cual estaba petrificada ante la entrada de aquel galán, no porque lo encontrara lindo, sino porque miles de imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza, y odiaba la idea.

- Querida! He vuelto – decía Lumpy para posteriormente mirar a los invitados quienes la miraron de pie a cabeza, notaron que era aquella super modelo gritona – disculpen pero…estoy en medio de una sesión de maquillaje…si su maquilladora no es lo suficiente profesional que tienen que venir por mi ayuda, no es mi problema y paso a decir que Lumpy no se vende! – gritó y de manera bastante brusca con su mano comenzó a corretearlo – vayanse! He dicho

- tienes a tu guardaespaldas…Bonnibel – dijo la joven rubia sonriendo con malicia – nos vemos…en el podio de ganadores… - guiñó un ojo – claro que tú un puesto más abajo…como siempre – se iba yendo y tomó la mano de Marshall el cual se despidió nuevamente solo con la mano – adiós…Abbi… - y al decir esto la peli negra quedó en trance, mirando como el amor de su vida se iba por la puerta.

- No puedo creer que ella viniera! – decía Grumosa indignada – es que no entienden…la gente ya no tiene glamour! Afff! Pero qué se le va a esperar a gentuza como aquella! - indignada – Oye qué ocurre? La vampira sangrienta murió? – preguntaba la peli morada a Bonnibel, debido a que Marceline estaba sentada en la silla mirando la nada, en estado de zombie.

- Fionna le guiño un ojo...ahora probablemente delira con eso – dijo Bonnibel muy molesta la cual miraba a Marceline.

- escuché eso – dijo la joven – vieron a ese imbécil?! Ahora anda con un imbécil…

- conozco a ese imbécil, Marceline… - dijo Bonnibel – lo conozco perfectamente – dijo con cierta amargura

- por qué? – la joven miró sin comprender

- Querida! Tú pone tu trasero en ese asiento y continuemos poniendote hermosa – la peli rosa lo hizo y grumosa comenzó a acomodar su cabello

- oye explícamelo! – se levantó Marceline molesta – cómo es eso de que lo conoces?!

- tonta! Todo el mundo lo conoce…es un modelo re-co-no-ci-do – explicó Grumosa – que tu no lo conozcas es otra cosa

- no, un momento! – dijo la peli negra – tú dijiste conocerlo…no cambies el tema ¡Princesa! – rabia corría con las venas de Abadeer

- porque trabajé con él, ok! – dijo la chica peli rosa muy molesta – hicimos una serie juntos…el era el galán…Fionna era la chica que lo amaba…y yo era la mejor amiga, ok?! Si! Siempre he sido segundona! Ahora podemos intentar hacer un buen trabajo para ganarles?! – la miró molesta – o es demasiado dificil lo que te pido?!

- Ok…ok…tienes razón – dijo la joven y se puso las manos en los bolsillos – iré a fumar…nos vemos en 10 minutos detrás del escenario… - dijo para posteriormente largarse. Estaba demasiado triste.

- Señor…usted cree que vaya a funcionar el hecho de que las chicas compatibilicen y logren dar una buena visión ante el público? - preguntaba Gunter al director.

- confio en ellas…tal vez no lo hagan de la mejor manera, pero la quimica que tienen es única – explicaba él

- claro que es única…se odian de una manera única! – decía él hombre con cara de pingüino agarrándose la cabeza

- te equivocas Gunter…ellas realmente tienen química, tú solo confia en mi – decía sonriendo

- Pero…pero no cree que fue peligroso dejarlos solos a esos 4 chicos para que interactuen? – preguntaba él

- claro que no, es necesario un poco de farándula para la película…y quién mejor para eso que Fionna y Marshall, que sus carreras las han creado a costa de otras personas…es hora de la fría venganza…de la fría pero necesaria venganza…

- pero la venganza es dulce señor – explicó Gunter

- pero esta será lenta…y dulce para mi…ya verás que el que rie último…rie mejor mi queridísimo Gunter – le sonrió de manera maléfica y analítica.

El público comenzó a gritar, habían carteles gigantes de Abadeer, de Fionna y de Marshall por todas partes, algunos pocos de Bonnibel, pero lo cierto era que todos gritaban, todos eufóricos y todos esperando que por fin salieran los 4 rostros más importantes del septimo arte de aquel entonces.

- estás nerviosa? – preguntó Bonnibel antes de salir a escena, de manera casi inaudible a Marceline

- claro que no…¿cómo crees que me hice famosa? Salir en la televisión o dar entrevistas es pan de cada día…

- tengo…tengo algo de miedo… - dijo la joven sonrojada de asumir su estado

- tonta – dijo sonriendo y abrazándola con una mano, sin embargo al ver que se acercaban Fionna y Marshall lo hizo con mayor intensidad.

- Y aquí estamos con los chicos de Mi concubino es un zombie y Vampiras y Princeeesas! – dijo emocionado, era hora de que los chicos salieran.

- preparada para el show? – dijo Fionna mirando a la ex rockera con una tierna sonrisa, sin embargo Marceline solo la miró, no era capaz de hablarle, de decirle cuánto la quería, cuánto la odiaba o cuán triste se sentía, simplemente podía mirarla y sentir odio de si misma por todas las cosas que habían ocurrido.

No se hizo más la espera y aquellos 4 rostros se presentaron por fin en los estudios. La gente gritaba emocionada y había un club de fans de Abadeer las cuales chillaban como locas. La ex rockera simplemente miró hacia donde estaban y ellas comenzaron a gritar con mayor intensidad. El conductor del programa les pidió que se sentaran en sus respectivos asientos y los chicos lo hicieron. No se notaba ambiente tenso, es más, se notaba como si disfrutaran el hecho de estar ahí, seguido de un aplauso el conductor procedió a sentarse en el centro del escenario, teniendo a un lado a Fionna y Marshall y del otro lado a Marceline y a Bonnibel.

- Buenas noches chicos! Un gusto tenerlos aquí - dijo el emocionado

- buenas noches - dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

- Pero vaya que llevabamos tiempo sin poder ver a Abadeer en acción…qué se siente volver a la pantalla? – preguntó él

- bueno…fue una retirada momentánea, tu sabes…queda Abadeer para mucho más – al decir esto las chicas comenzaron a gritar muy emocionadas.

- Bueno… todos sabemos que su película trata acerca de una chica vampira que está enamorada de una princesa…posteriormente es enterrada y cuando vuelve a la tierra se encuentra con que esta mujer ha muerto, sin embargo su nieta es igual a ella por lo que nuevamente se enamora, pero ahora de esta…sin embargo esta vez el amor no es correspondido, y una serie de situaciones comienzan a pasar… - diciendo esto a lo que todos lo miraban – cómo ha sido introducirse en el personaje? – miró a ambas chicas para que contestaran

- bueno, hemos tenido la suerte de tener a un buen director que ha sabido adaptar la película, por otra parte el equipo de trabajo es primordial para que podamos dar un muy buen trabajo – sonrió con toda la elegancia la peli rosa

- claro, lo que ella dice – dijo Marceline bajándole el perfil

- cómo ha sido trabajar juntas? – volvió a preguntar – se conocieron previamente?

- este…bueno la flacuchenta aquí… - dijo Marceline, sin embargo ante esas declaraciones el público comenzó a reir – quiero decir…ELLA…la conocí emm…nos llevamos bien – el público continuaba riendo, y los otros dos invitados también. Si de algo estaban seguros es que Marceline no sabía ser protocolar.

- pero dicen por ahí…ya saben, aquellas revistas malhabladas que de hecho tú no estabas en el elenco oficial y que fue el director, que dicho sea de paso es tu tío, el que te habría suplicado que trabajaran juntas, de no ser así te dejaría de mantener – a lo que la joven se molestó, sin embargo esta vez fue Bonnibel quien decidió sacar la cara por el dúo.

- siempre habrá gente que trate de menospreciar el trabajo, pero evidentemente no es así. Marceline nunca haría algo que no le gusta por dinero – dijo la joven defendiendola

- claro…además trabajar forzada con Bonnibel? Sería como una triple tortura – a lo que todos volvieron a reir

- casi tan tortuoso como sentir tu aliento de vodka en la mañana! – explotó la joven a lo que todo el público se puso a reir, incluso Fionna que al parecer sabía de lo que hablaba la peli rosa.

- y Marceline…después de tanto tiempo en el anonimato…cuéntanos…qué tan difícil es trabajar como rival con tu ex novia Fionna? – al decir esto la joven sonrió de manera complicada e intentó no mirar a la rubia, cosa que le fue casi imposible.

- Bueno…trabajar con ella…yo no trabajo…soy solo su rival en tanto la película… - dijo mientras miraba para otros lados – pero…no tengo mucho que decir…sé que ella lo hará excelente…y bueno…ella siempre ha sido buena actriz…

- consideras que el trabajo que hace Fionna es competencia para ti, Bonnibel? – preguntó el hombre

- Bueno yo creo que…

- Fionna hace un excelente trabajo… - dijo Marceline a lo que Bonnibel la miró con odio

- me preguntaron a mi… - dijo la peli rosa

- a…perdón… - todos volvieron a reir, definitivamente Marceline estaba dando de qué hablar en twitter

- y viendo que te causa tanta risa esta situación, Fionna…cómo es tener que ser competencia de tu ex novia? – al preguntar esto, Marceline se sonrojó, quería saber qué era lo que pensaba de ella, aunque fuese mentira.

- No es que no me produzca algo pero…ya sabes, pasó hace tanto tiempo… - dijo la joven con una sonrisa, pero mucha frialdad – me alegra que a ella le esté yendo tan bien como a mi, pero sigue siendo rival y la trataré como a cualquier rival… - cada una de sus palabras las dijo sin peros, sin embargo nunca miró a la ex rockera.

Hubo un frío silencio de un par de segundos. Por una parte Bonnibel odiaba a Marceline, esta odiaba a Fionna y esta otra simplemente se había incomodado, había odiado la pregunta.

- Chicas…supongo que trabajar juntas trae sus ventajas, quiero decir…se nota mucho la química entre ustedes…y considerando que como me avisan por interno ambas estan solteras…es verdad que existe algo más que una buena relación de compañeras de trabajo? – las miró con una sonrisa muy pícara

- una muy buena relación?! – dijo Marceline – por favor! Como se nota que no la has visto doblar las servilletas de maniática – se mofaba

- pues claramente tú no ves como vomitas las llantas…nunca más he visto los autos con el mismo glamour! – dijo indignada

- y además tiene una amiga! Que es modelo…nos sigue para todos lados…es horrible! – decía molesta – siempre anda con una maldita grabadora diciendo – intentaba imitar a Grumosa – día 20, hoy la criminal llegó tarde…en cambio Bonnibel se fue genial…esos zapatos de Jimmy chu le quedan espectacular….bla bla bla… - El público explotaba de risa, nadie podía más, apretaban sus estómagos y por un minuto Bonnibel recordó que estaban en el programa y Marceline las estaba dejando muy mal, sin embargo las palabras del conductor la sacaron de preocupación.

- debes tenerle mucha confianza como para mofarte de esa manera…se nota mucho que existe intimidad entre ustedes…en el buen sentido ¡claro! – sonrió – y chicos…su película trata de una chica que llega a un lugar infestado de zombis y posteriormente se enamora de uno de ellos que curiosamente es el que se ha comido a su novio ¿qué se siente trabajar juntos siendo además los novios más famosos del cine?

- Como siempre es un agrado trabajar con Onni… - sonrió, esa era su manera tierna de tratar a su novia – yo creo que somos famosos como pareja porque la gente se da cuenta que somos una pareja real – sonrió y tomó la mano de su novia la cual le sonrió amorosamente

- A diferencia de ti, Fionna…Marshall no ha tenido novias conocidas del ámbito, de hecho…es Fionna tu primera novia? – preguntó él

- no, tuve otras novias, pero solo cosas pasajeras, es la primera vez que tengo algo estable – explicó él – ya llevamos dos años y un par de meses y estamos muy felices juntos…

- Y Fionna…qué fue cambiar de ser símbolo lésbico junto a Abadeer a estar con el chico más guapo del ambiente?

- Me es irrelevante si es hombre o mujer, pero claramente ahora siento que me gustan mucho más los hombres…de hecho aunque no lo creas…Marshall es uno – a lo que el público se puso a reir, incluso Marshall quien la miró con gracia – pero no negaré que me gustaron las mujeres…eso sería negar a Marceline…y eso nunca lo haré – y quedó mirando fijamente a Marceline la cual se sonrojó mucho y quedó mirando a Bonnibel con cara de "ayudame, tengo miedo", pero verla le dio fuerzas.

- Conmovedoras son las palabras de Fionna… - dijo el conductor

- son tan emotivas que casi me dan ganas de cortarme las venas con una lechuga – dijo Marceline mirándola a lo que el público nuevamente se puso a reir

- puedes parar con tu sarcasmo? – le pidió Bonnibel

- fue con amor…creanme – dijo ella a lo que nuevamente el público rió

- y continuaremos con más preguntas, chicas! sin embargo no se mueva de su casa! Volvemos enseguida después de esta tanda comercial – dijo el hombre y posteriormente se escuchó un: Corten!

- eres una imbécil! – dijo Bonnibel a Marceline – te das cuenta que la idea era respeto, amor y… - siendo interrumpida por el conductor del programa.

- chicas…son una mina de oro! – les tocó el hombro a cada una – nada más que decir, una mina de oro…

Por otro lado se encontraba Lemoncio gritándole a sus chicos.

- se supone que tenían que hacer su mayor trabajo! No hacer que la idiota y la otra drogadicta se lucieran! Fionna debes ir y atrapar a Marceline! Si no lo haces te bajaré el sueldo! – gritó indignado – esto es inaceptable! – gritó indignado – inaceptable… - y miraba para todos lados.

- veelo del lado bueno, todos los twitts son de que somos la pareja más dispareja o que nos aman o que…wow wow…lee este…"no entiendo para qué trajeron a esa chica de pelo rosa que casi no habla y quiere quedar bien con todos…si con desnudar a Fionna bastaba" Vaya ese idiota si que sabe lo que dice… - el rostro de Bonnibel cambió, se puso triste y comenzó a beber agua.

- Queriiida! – gritó nuevamente Grumosa, al parecer la canción de Juan Gabriel se había inspirado en ella – lo estás haciendo maravilloso! Todo el glamour! La gente te ama… - sin embargo la joven estaba triste por algún motivo desconocido

- Mmm….sí – dijo ella desanimada

- no te desanimes – golpeó el brazo de Marceline, la cual miró feo a Grumosa

- oye que te pasa, imbécil! Anda a comerte tus donas para no terminar igual de esquelética que Bonnie – iba a salir de los camarines en los que estaba, sin embargo se topó con Fionna, la cual sin duda alguna estaba esperándola

- bien hecho, Abi – dijo para sonreirle

- qué quieres? – la miró molesta

- que me digas por qué me engañas con una niña con cara de virgen a los 20…

- yo…yo… - la joven sentía como caía nuevamente en las redes – no yo te engaño, Fionna

- me gustaba más cuando me decías Onaa – dijo ella abrazandola – te acuerdas? Me encantaba eso

- tam...tambien a mi… - decía la peli negra sonriendo con cara de demente para posteriormente mirarla mal – ya deja los juegos! Fionna tú estás con ese imbécil…

- pero aún me gustas… - le sonrió tiernamente y se acercó a su oído – podemos terminar de grabar la película…cuando gane la fama necesaria…volver… - al decir estas palabras posó sus labios sobre la mejilla de Marceline y posteriormente se fue, dejando a la joven en las nubes.

La peli rubia se fue hacia donde su novio, estaban fuera del canal, ya que habría una rutina de humor en el programa y luego volverían con la entrevista, estaban apoyados en el auto mientras la rubia se fumaba un cigarro, esto estaba siendo observado por Simon, el cual se dirigió hasta donde Bonnibel y le sonrió tiernamente.

- cómo van las cosas Bonnibel? – preguntó cortesmente el anciano

- bien.. – dijo ella algo triste

- ocurre algo? – preguntó él

- usted cree que… - la miró con incomodidad – que acertó en elegirme a mi y no a otra persona para este papel? – preguntó ella con tristeza y angustia

- claro que si, pequeña…yo elijo muy bien a mis actores…

- pero usted eligió a Marceline por falta de personal… - dijo mirandolo con pánico

- eso es porque ya sabes…nadie encaja mejor que ella…nadie es tan…incomprendida social… - riendose, para que ella hiciera lo mismo – Bonnibel…tú me harías un favor?

- claro, lo que sea – sonrió

- dile a Marceline que vaya al estacionamiento…y que saque mis pildoras para el dolor de útero…que están en el auto - diciendo esto la joven lo miró sin comprender, y él le pasó las llaves del auto

- pero usted no tiene útero – lo miró sin comprender

-ella entenderá…creeme – le sonrió y acto seguido la joven fue hacia donde estaba Marceline, la cual bebía de una sustancia de dudosa procedencia en el camerino

- Marceline! – gritó la joven a lo que la peli negra casi expulsa el contenido

- idiota! Me asustas…qué ocurre? – miró molesta a la joven

- emborrachándote?! No puedo creelo…dijiste que no beberías para esta entrevista!

- en serio me creiste?! Ilusa! – dijo riendose – que quieres?! Salimos en 5 minutos, así que más te vale que sea rápido

- Simon quiere que vayas a buscar buscar unas…píldoras para el útero – a lo que la joven se rió

- ese viejecillo – sonrió y le pasó las llaves – ok, tenme esto….y no bebas…puede ser afrodisiaco y hacerte querer hacer cosas que no son para nenas como tú

- eres tan idiota – dijo Bonnibel para esperar ahí a la joven ex estrella de rock.

La peli negra fue directamente al estacionamiento sin embargo lo que vio no fue nada lindo. Estaba su ex novio atracando, cosa que la hizo sufrir de impactante manera .Lla joven entró al auto, sacó las píldoras y volvió rápidamente, quería olvidar aquel suceso. Se dirigió donde Bonnibel y posteriormente le pasó las pildoras a Simon. El programa había comenzado nuevamente.

Fionna pensaba que con el hecho de decirle ese tipo de cosas a Marceline todo estaría solucionado, sin embargo para ella las cosas no eran así, pues realmente sentía que su ex novia aún la quería, pero al haberla visto besándose con el actual novio de manera tan fogosa, únicamente podía pensar que era una estrategia de Lemoncio o en el peor de los casos, una manera de querer molestarla porque sabía perfectamente que aún le pasaban cosas con ella. La ronda de preguntas continuó y las respondían sin embargo esta vez Marceline casi no participaba, se notaba como el rating estaba bajando así que el conductor tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto.

- Abadeer…ya que sé que es algo que el público desea…no nos deleitarías con una canción?

Bonnibel quedó mirando a Marceline y recordó que ella era cantante, era algo que sabía pero realmente no tenía internalizado, era algo que realmente quería ver. El talento de aquella chica.

- Este… - ella quedó mirando a Simon el cual miraba y con su rostro le decía que sí.

- sería una excelente manera de terminar el programa, querida Abadeer, vamos! El público lo pide…

- Este…es que no tengo al grupo…

- pero tenemos una bateria y un bajo… - le sonrió

- este…es que ya no toco bajo – miró con frialdad a Fionna y prosiguió – ahora toco guitarra – al decir esto un tipo llegó con una guitarra y Marceline sonrió – vaya esto si que es la magia del cine – sonrió y se levantó.

- qué canción quiere el público? – preguntó el animador

- no te preocupes – sonrió ella – tocaré algo inédito… - y bueno…esta es abadeer en acción – dijo al micrófono y miró al joven que pusieron como baterista – solo sigueme el ritmo cuando comience a cantar… – le guiñó un ojo y quedó frente a los invitados y al público, era la hora de sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

- Comenzó tocando la guitarra y empezó a cantar, produciendo un quiebre en el pensamiento que tenía Bonnibel sobre ella.

_Ladadadadaa, yo te voy a sepultar._

_Ladadadada, mi sonido lo hará.  
Tu sangre beberé, de tu cara lo haré,  
Yo voy a..._

La joven sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, sabía que cantar esa canción inédita que únicamente conocía Fionna era abrir un pedazo de su alma exclusivamente para ella, pero quería hacerlo, quería demostrarle como se sentía, cambiando totalmente la letra de la canción.

_Siento no tratarte como diosa,  
Eso es lo que quisieras que yo haga.  
Pienso que no eres tan perfecta,  
Como todos tus súbditos.  
Lo siento, no soy de azúcar,  
Y no soy dulce para ti.  
Por eso siempre me evitas,  
Debo ser muy inconveniente para ti._

Bonnibel la escuchaba atentamente, la miraba fascinada. Tocaba la guitarra y cantaba la canción como los dioses, de hecho parecía como si no se esforzara en ello, su letra transmitía algo, debería ser rabia, despecho sin embargo era únicamente tristeza ¿qué era lo que hacía sentir tanta tristeza a ella?

_Soy tu problema. Se lo que piensas,  
Que no soy, una persona...feliz.  
Soy tu problema, bien... _

Marceline no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Fionna, la cual se sentía en la miseria en aquel momento, ya no tenía sujetada la mano de Marshall, solo quería irse, de hecho tenía ganas de llorar, miraba para otros lados pero la canción la seguía a ella, Marceline realmente hacia un buen trabajo y esa canción decía todo lo que durante 3 años había guardado.

_Nooo debería justificarme lo se.  
Nooo jamas lo haré.  
Siento ser una carga  
Yo se que esto es así.  
Pero yooo, no debo ser la que se reconcilie, no_

El público gritaba, estaban fascinados de verla en acción y de que nuevamente estuviera con más canciones para lucirse, sin embargo nadie dimensionaba el dolor que era cantar frente a una persona que tal vez ya no amaba, pero que sentía, le había destruido la vida.  
_  
¿Que debo hacer yo?  
¿Que es lo que quiero?  
Soy tu problema, lo se  
Soy tu problema_

_Y yooo bajo tierra te voy a enterrar  
Y yooo ningún sonido nuevo voy a escuchar  
estos sentimientos que  
no tienen ningún lugar dentro de mi  
¿Por queee es que contigo me quiero disculpar?_

Las miradas nuevamente se fijaron la una en la otra. Marceline la miraba pidiendo respuestas, pidiendo ¿por qué? A todo lo que habían vivido, ¿por qué aún ella era la única que la podía seguir queriendo después de todo lo que había hecho? Se sentía ridícula de estar cantándole a ella, se sentía arrastrada, sentía que Fionna era una maldita droga de la cual quería alguna vez en su vida salir.

Soy tu problema...

Luego de decir esto sonrió y tomó con todas sus fuerzas la guitarra para destruirla, haciendo que las chicas gritaran de emoción nuevamente. Todos salieron del set sin embargo al salir Marceline miró friamente a Fionna, se sentía muy molesta. Bonnibel se comenzó a preocupar de como estaba la ex rockera, la notaba muy triste así que se fue hasta el camerin para hablar con ella.

- Ma…Marceline…estás bien? – preguntó ella

- si..- dijo mientras se miraba al espejo, estaba notoriamente molesta

- no hablaste mucho en la segunda parte de la entrevista y… siendo interrumpida por la peli negra

- qué quieres?! Me dices que hable…que no hable…qué mierda quieres?! – le comenzó a gritar

- no tienes que gritarme…era solo una pregunta…tal vez Fionna…

- Fionna?! No te metas con Fionna! – gritó indignada, no tenía idea por qué aún defendía a su ex novia, sin embargo no quería que otros hablaran mal de ella.

- bueno, entiendo que te incomode la situación, es normal…

- y tú qué mierda sabes de eso?! A ver?! – la miró enojada – tú no tienes idea lo que es estar frente a tu ex en un programa y que esté al lado de su pareja y restriegue su amor! No tienes idea! – le gritó

- bueno tal vez no lo sé pero intentaba compatibilizar un poco – la miró molesta

- piensa lo que quieras…de todas maneras nunca serás mejor que Fionna…y lo siento pero ese twitt tenía razón…con solo desnudarse Fionna ya te ganó – la miró molesta, tal vez quería en ese momento que Bonnibel la golpeara para sentirse otra vez, tal vez era verdad que si tenía química con esa chica, pero lo cierto también era que Marceline había puesto limón en la herida más grave de Bonnibel, aquella herida que guardaba dentro de su corazón, sin decir más la joven se marchó, ni siquiera la miró molesta, solo bajó el rostro y se marchó y en ese momento la ex rockera comprendió que tal vez…solo tal vez…había sido cruel y había maldecido a la persona equivocada.

_Bueno, debido a que siempre me demoro mucho en actualización decidí hacer este capítulo un poquito más largo de lo normal, solo un poco e_e_

_Espero que les haya gustado y que disfruten, comenten y sobre todo comenten ¡Vamos, expláyense! ¿cómo se sienten con esto?! _

_La canción obviamente es I'm just your problem...pero no cualquier versión. Es la de mi compatriota Rooxx, que hace fandub y me dio permiso para poner su versión que consideré era la más acorde y la elegí en español debido a que no me gusta mucho el inglés, aunque sepa lo que dice siempre lo prefiero todo al español (dato que a nadie le interesaba :3 ). Así que bueno, los invito a pasarse a su canal Rooxan Pan con Queso (como saben aquí no están permitidos los link) así que vamos, haganlo! Porque de no ser así ella tendrá toda la vida mi alma e_e vamos, nadie quiere que alguien más tenga mi alma e_e_

_Cuidense mucho mucho y ojalá les guste el capítulo, que estén bien_

_Saludos, Marie Horson _


	7. Chapter 7

_Y aquí por fin la actualización ;)_

_Me voy a enterrar en lo más profundo de tu corazón_  
_me voy a enterrar y beberé todo tu amor_  
_yo tomaré del dulce néctar de tu sangre y_  
_voy..._  
_¿esto te agrada?_  
_¿quizás te agrado más yo?_  
_siento que para mí eres diosa_  
_¿Eso es lo que quieres que te diga?_  
_Yo siento que el momento más perfecto_  
_simplemente es tenerte entre mi cuerpo_  
_Yo siento no ser de azúcar, pero si quieres _  
_podría ser dulce para ti_  
_Por más extraño que parezca_  
_Pídemelo y te haré lo que tú quieras_  
_¿por qué aunque fuera perfecta sabes?_  
_yo no sería suficiente..._  
_es como si no fuese real_  
_yo lo que haga nunca será lo suficiente porque debo_  
_asumir que eres hermosa y yo_  
_no dejare que nada me separe de ti_  
_entonces_  
_yo te amo tanto..._  
_te amo tanto..._

- No era necesario cambiarle tanto la letra…Abi – suspiró una joven rubia que estaba sentada en su sillón mientras pensaba en las cosas que habían ocurrido en el programa. Esa manera tan molesta de romper la guitarra, esa manera tan fría de volver la canción más romántica del mundo a una de total despecho – podríamos haber fingido demencia pero…era necesaria tanta rabia…? – se preguntaba la joven mientras se acomodaba el cabello y miraba triste por la ventana que reflejaba su rostro triste, había una cicatriz en su corazón que era imposible borrar, quería sentir que nada había sido su culpa, pero sinceramente no es que una de las dos tuviera la verdad, simplemente eran cosas que habían pasado.

**Flash Back**

- y eso? – preguntó la joven sonrojada mirándola con ternura

- es una canción…que escribí y compuse para ti – decía la joven dejando el bajo en el piso y besando a su novia

- pero…pero es muy no tú – dijo la rubia sonriéndole y devolviendo el beso para posteriormente abrazarla

- este… - la peli negra se sonrojó de torpe manera – o sea no te gustó? – preguntó con temor

- me encantó…es que no lo sé…Abi hay tantas cosas lindas en ti y yo… - se rió emocionada – eres tan tierna…tan ruda a la vez…te amo demasiado

- yo a ti – tomó su rostro – esta canción será el single de mi nuevo álbum…que será dedicado a ti

- pero…de verdad? – preguntó emocionada

- así es…te amo, Ona

**Fin Flash Back**

- Ya Fionna! – gritó molesta consigo misma – ya pasó! Ya pasó y si esa idiota está resentida no es tu culpa! Fue su culpa todo lo que pasó – dijo muy triste mientras se secaba la lágrima que intentaba asomar – tranquila, Fiona…tranquila.

En un lugar muy apartado del departamento de la rubia se encontraba la reunión de pauta de "producciones Petricov" en la cual estaban todos mirándose de la manera un tanto tensos, debido a que la chica más puntual de grupo de trabajo no estaba ahí.

- Starchy…le habrá pasado algo a Bonnibel? – preguntó algo preocupado – ella siempre llega puntual, es más! Siempre llega con casi una hora de anticipación, por lo que no entiendo…lleva 30 minutos de retraso.. – decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza – lo último que faltaba, que la única luz de esperanza de esta película se apagara.

- Luz de esperanza?! Bastante delgada esta tu luz de esperanza – decía Marceline de manera un tanto despectiva.

_"y lo siento pero ese twitt tenía razón…con solo desnudarse Fionna ya te ganó" _ Marceline aún pensaba en aquellas crueles palabras que le había dicho a Bonnibel. Al principio pensó que estaba bien haberla insultado de tal manera, estaba molesta de que se metiera en su vida, pero tal vez ahora sentía que la peli rosa únicamente había sentido una afinidad, un sentimiento de querer saber cómo estaba y ella no lo había sabido valorar. Se agarraba la cabeza y se ponía nerviosa ¿es que acaso por culpa de ella la joven actriz no había aparecido? No era posible, ella era toda una profesional ¿es que se había pasado? Se comenzaba a beber toda el agua que estaba en el asiento donde debía estar Bonnibel. La puerta de pronto se abrió abruptamente y todos quedaron mirando impactante ¿había llegado la joven? No, no era ella, era un poco más gritona, un poco más voluptuosa y más engreída: Lumpy Space.

- Llegó por quien lloraban! – gritó de manera flamante mientras miraba a Simon y le estiraba su mano, a lo que él no comprendió el gesto – es para que beses mi mano! Anciano! – dijo de manera irrespetuosa a lo que el director de "vampiras y princesas" la miró indignado.

- Exijo respeto yo soy… - siendo interrumpida

- vine como representante legal de Bonnibel Glum – diciendo esto se sentó y se puso unos anteojos – sabía que debía comprar anteojos…siempre es necesario parecer intelectual y este es aquel día que tanto había esperado – dijo para mirarlos a todos seriamente.

- Pero quién diablos le dijo a esta loca que era representante de Bonnie?! – gritó indignada Marceline.

- acotación…yo soy el representante de la señorita Bonnibel, Lumpy…de hecho yo.. –siendo interrumpido por la chica de las pasarelas.

- Aquí el punto es que yo! La glamorosa diosa de las pasarelas, la sensualidad hecha mujer, y la belleza tallada por las mismas manos de afrodita…

- y la drogadicta era yo? Esta si que se le fueron las cabritas para el monte – dijo Marceline molesta

- tú! Todo es tu culpa! – gritó la peli morado apuntándola – así que he venido el representación de la verdad para decir que Bonnibel no vendrá hasta que Marceline le pida disculpas – sentenció

- ah?! – se quejó la peli negra – de que mierda hablas?! Yo no tengo que pedirle perdón a nadie! – gritó enojada – Simon por el amor a tu película! Di algo!

- En qué te basas para decir que Marceline debe pedirle disculpas a Bonnibel y otra cosa…es verdad lo que dices de Bonnibel o solo exageras? – preguntó el hombre

- Marceline le faltó el respeto a Bonnibel, y ella ante eso no pudo con la presión…y ahora está donde su terapeuta– dijo mientras le pasaba un certificado médico a Simon – ves! – dijo indignado

- Marceline! Por el amor de Dios! Qué le hiciste a Bonnibel?! – gritó espantado

- no puedo creer que tengas ese tipo de gustos – dijo Gunter – quien iba a pensarlo, quien iba a pensarlo – lo repetía una y otra vez, mientras todos la miraban hacían que la peli negra se pusiera roja.

- Yo solo le dije que Fionna era mejor que ella! – gritó molesta – no era para tanto

- solo fue eso?! – dijo Simon más tranquilo – pensé que era algo terrible

- algo terrible?! Es terrible! – golpeó la mesa la peli morada – y mi clienta no volverá a trabajar más con ustedes si no hay respuestas! – sentenció - he dicho! Caso cerrado!

- Bueno pero tranquilos…simplemente Marceline le pedirá disculpas y listo – sonrió – confío en ti, Marceline.

- No…no haré eso – dijo molesta – no lo haré y se acabó! – Realmente le dolía saber que la chica se sentía mal, pero no era para tanto ¿o sí?

En una oficina se encontraba una chica, mientras Cake, su terapeuta la escuchaba.

- y cómo te sentiste con eso? – preguntó la joven mirándola mientras acomodaba sus anteojos

- muy mal…muy inferior como siempre. Quiero decir, entiendo que yo no sea hermosa como Fionna, y que no sea sensual ni todas esas cosas...pero que al menos me respete como actriz…entiende? – sentenció ella

- entiendo…pero cuál es el problema que Marceline te diga esas cosas? – preguntó ella – representa algo importante para ti?

- Marceline? Claro que no…ella solo es mi compañera de trabajo…

- pero está completamente ligada a Fionna…eso puede significar el por qué de tu importancia a ella…refleja usted cierto odio que siente por esa muchacha en Marceline…

- No es verdad! – se defendió la peli rosa – pasa que Marceline es una grosera, una estúpida, una canalla…que…que no le parezco atractiva! – decía mientras doblaba las servilletas

- pero usted es heterosexual, qué le complica que una muchacha lesbiana guste o no de usted? Supongo que debería representar un problema menos – mientras lo decía anotaba en su libreta

- pero es Fionna…mi mayor rival… - decía triste

- Insinua que Marceline sería una buena posibilidad para sacarle celos? – preguntó mirándola detenidamente

- no es eso…es solo que… - dijo con mucha tristeza – ella me hace pensar que Fionna realmente es genial…y realmente es mejor que yo…y por todo eso estuvo bien que… - siendo interrumpida por ella misma – bueno usted entiende

- No hace bien compararse con personas que guardan un sentimiento de angustia, rabia y rencor en su cabeza…entiendes? Bonnibel eres la mujer que eres por ser Bonnibel…no puedes parecerte a Fionna…dejarías de ser tú y todo hecho que ocurre en el pasado es culpa de ambas partes, cuando una relación se termina no es culpa de una sola persona…

- lo sé…pero…pero aun así me siento culpable – dijo muy a su pesar – siento que yo no hice suficiente

- Y aquí vamos de nuevo - decía la terapeuta mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en cuánto sufría su paciente.

En la oficina de Simon estaba él conversando junto a su sobrina la cual miraba con molestia mientras el hablaba como contratado.

- tienes que pedirle disculpas…a Bonnibel…tienes que hacerlo! – decía el hombre angustiado – no puedo creer lo que le dijiste! – angustiado

- qué tan terrible es lo que dije?! Es la verdad, Simon! Fionna es mucho mejor que ella…ya, lo dije y se acabó, no me retractaré aunque se apunte a si misma con una lechuga – se cruzaba de brazos indignada

- es que claramente tú no tienes idea de todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir ella…

- ay! Ahora no solo es Bonnibel la virgen?! Ahora es Bonnibel la mártir?! – gritó molesta

- le pedirás disculpas a esa chica… - dijo sentenciando con una mirada penetrante – lo harás porque yo te lo ordeno como el tío favorito que soy!

- eres mi único tío, Simon – dijo angustiada

- Entonces por aquellas veces…que te cantaba canciones para que durmieras… - haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara – y te enseñaba a tocar bajo…ahora tú irás y le pedirás disculpas…entendido? – le sonrió

- No lo haré! – dijo molesta – eso es manipulación! Y yo no me dejaré convencer por eso! No lo haré! – gritó indignada – virgen de cuarta…

- Yo que tú le pido disculpas..Marcie – decía su amigo rockero mientras se servía una cerveza – quiero decir…lo que hiciste estuvo mal, fuiste demasiado lejos – decía Jacke

- pero si solo le reproducí el twitt de un imbécil anónimo – se defendia.

Estaba ella junto a sus fieles amigos Jacke y Finn que bebían cervezas y comían hamburguesas mientras hablaban de la vida, Finn únicamente callaba, sentía que debía decir algo pero por otra parte tenía miedo de cuál fuese a ser la reacción de su amiga.

- pero Marcie. Cuál era la idea de dejar tan triste a la joven?! – preguntó su amigo – quiero decir…es una chica sensible – decía el rudo macho alfa del trío

- cómo lo sabes? – preguntó la peli negra

- La veía en "amigas y rivales" qué te puedo decir! – decía el hombre sonrojado – me encanta el personaje que hacía ella!

- un momento…qué mierda es amigas y rivales?! - preguntó la joven como si estuvieran hablando en otro idioma

- la serie donde trabajo tu ex! – dijo Finn golpeándose la cabeza – lo recuerdas?

-mmm…ahhh, sí! Esa serie donde salía con un imbécil de cabello muy muy corto y cara de maleante – dijo mientras se comía la hamburguesa

- ese maleante que ahora es novio de tu ex! – corrigió Finn

- qué?! Son el mismo? No se parece mucho – dijo sin comprender

- cirugías! Ese hombre se hizo completamente de nuevo…ya sabes, es una forma más fácil de ser modelo y actor, tener un rostro hermoso, completamente hermoso…aunque debo admitir que siempre fue galán…solo que ahora se pulió totalmente – analizaba el amigo rubio

- no tenía idea que Finn tuviera…esas tendencias – dijo Jacke molestándolo

- Yo pensé que era la una gay del grupo…bien hecho, Finn! – sonrió Marceline

- por dios! Es que no tengo derecho a saber de un poco de farándula?! Además eso no es todo…yo era compañero de colegio de Marshall! – dijo el rubio a lo que ambos rockeros lo miraron sin comprender.

- qué?! Que tu eras compañero del enemigo?! – gritó indignada – por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?! Hombre indecente!

- porque no lo consideraba necesario – mientras bebía de su cerveza – de hecho fui compañero de Bonnibel…se sentaba dos puestos delante de mi – dijo con cierta tristeza – ella siempre me gustó

- qué?! Que momento más bizarro…es por eso que te enojaste cuando la besé? – preguntó la joven uniendo cabos.

- así es.. – dijo cerrando sus ojos y poniendo toda la atención en su sandwish – bueno el punto es que yo a ella la conozco desde los 15 años…y es una buena mujer, Marceline…no deberías haberle dicho eso – dijo muy triste

- oh! Cuidado…hablo el representante de los derechos humanos de los cadáveres de la novia… - sonrió la joven algo molesta – no sé por qué la defiendes tanto…es verdad lo que digo…chicos, ustedes son hombres…saben de mujeres…cualquier persona en su sano juicio preferiría a Fionna antes de Bonnibel, eso está claro – bebió de su cerveza

- el problema es que se lo dijiste a la persona equivocada – explicó Finn - no tienes idea todo el daño que le hiciste a Bonnibel, Marcie – agarrándose la cabeza

En el departamento de la joven peli rosa se encontraba esta junto a su amiga, la cual no paraba de hablar y maldecir.

- No puedes renunciar a esa película! Estás loca! Dónde está la diva que he educado?! Ah?! – gritaba la joven mientras se bebía un té con una dona – no puedes dejar que gane el enemigo, es imposible concebir tal deslealtad de tu parte, Bonnibel – decía la joven indignada

- Ya tomé la decisión, le mandé un mensaje a Starchy para que hablara con Simon…no puedo seguir trabajando junto a esa chica – decía con mucha tristeza – no me siento bien, nunca debí continuar la actuación, eso definitivamente no es lo mío, entiendes? – miraba a su amiga la cual estaba completamente molesta moviendo la cara de lado a lado en señal de reprobación.

- no puedo creerlo…todo el trabajo se va a la basura! - se levantó indignada – una que intenta hacer bien las cosas, una que intenta dar todos los tips del mundo y para qué?! Para que me hagan esto…es una aberración – sacó su grabadora – toma 26…sí…la protagonista quiere dejar el mando…la contienda es desigual…yo no puedo con todo esto…

- Grumosa sabes por qué lo hago! – dijo la joven muy triste – sabes que no es un capricho…yo…yo no tengo como competir contra Fionna, y realmente ya no me interesa… - dijo con los ojos cristalinos – siempre la van a preferir a ella…cualquier persona en su sano juicio la preferiría a ella antes de a mi…

- y piensas dejar todo lo que ya has hecho simplemente porque la ex te lo confirma? Porque esa anti social te dice que es más linda ella que tú?! Vamos…no desistas…cuando estés en el primer lugar y ella en segundo todo será mejor…además no creo que sea todo culpa de lo que dijo Marceline…es por la entrevista, cierto?!

- claro que también es por eso…es dificil tener que trabajar con ellos como la competencia…es demasiado dificil para mi – se abrazaba a si misma – ya no quiero sentirme inferior, no quiero seguir sintiendo este tipo de cosas…tal vez el odio de Fionna puede ser posible soportar pero la indiferencia de… - la joven cerró los ojos – esto es más fuerte que yo, Lumpy…lo siento – Su amiga no hizo más que abrazarla, realmente le dolía mucho ver como si amiga luego de dos años continuaba con ese tipo de sentimientos hacia otra persona. Le hubiese gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes más le era imposible, no estaba en manos de ella que las cosas se superaran, ella podía ayudar en todo a su amiga, pero la decisión final la daba ella. Se sentía inútil y frustrada, pues después de todo antes de ser Lumpy la consejera, era Grumosa, la mejor amiga.

En el bar continuaban los jóvenes emborrachándose. El "revive muertos" era su lugar favorito pues tenía todo lo necesario, comida, alcohol y todo muy pero muy barato. Se había puesto a llover así que beber era la mejor excusa para pasar el frío.

- Chicos las tartas de manzana de la señora Tree son maravillosas – decía Jacke – pero Arcoiris comienza a molestarse porque paso más tiempo en el acilo que con ella – decía con cierta tristeza

- teniendo a Arcoiris como tu novia y yendo donde la señora Tree casi todos los días, de verdad que yo también me pondría celosa…por qué vas tanto donde esa viejecilla? – preguntaba una ahora entonada en alcohol, Marceline.

- es que sus tartas de manzana! Son maravillosas – decía emocionado – además estoy comenzando a hacer una suerte de documental de su tarta

- es broma, no? – preguntaba Finn – esa viejecilla realmente delira – sonrió – terminarás en la cama con la señora Tree

- claro que no! – gritó el macho hombre – yo respeto a mi novia

- además la señora Tree tiene todos los años…ella ya se retiró de "las canchas" – decía Marceline de manera burlesca a lo que todos rieron – debió haber sido toda una gozadora la señora Tree

- su esposo murió de un ataque cardíaco – confesó Jacke – eso explica muchas cosas

- al menos se fue feliz el viejecillo – decía Marceline.

Un celular se hizo presente, era el de Marceline. Simon estaba llamándola y la joven comprendió que debía ser respecto a Bonnibel, se molestó un poco pero accedió a atender la llamada.

- Si…Simon? – preguntó ella intentando no notarse demasiado ebria

- LA PERDIMOS! LA LUZ DE ESPERANZA LA PERDIMOS, MARCELINE! ESTO ES TRAGEDIA NACIONAL! LUTO NACIONAL! – gritaba el hombre prácticamente llorando

- ah?! Qué perdimos?! Qué luz? – ella comenzó a mirar para todos lados

- Bonnibel renunció a la película! Bonnibel se va! – gritó histérico

- a ver un momento…eso no es legal? – preguntó ella sin comprender

- claro que es legal…simplemente renunció y no se le paga nada…pero eso no es lo importante! Renunció! Marceline necesito tu ayuda – gritó un imploro el hombre canoso

- Todavía estás con lo mismo de pedirle disculpas?! Te dije que no lo haré, Simon…si ella se fue no creo que sea por mi culpa – lo dijo aunque algo dudosa, realmente le daba miedo que fuera por eso.

- al menos haz el intento, por favor te lo pido…por favor te lo suplico, sin ella esta película no tiene sentido, no hay manera de ganarle a Fionna sin ella

- cuál es el problema que todos tienen contra Fionna?! Ella simplemente es buena actriz y se acabó, si Bonnibel no le llega ni a los talones ese no es su problema

- es que tú no entiendes nada! Eres una chica insensible! – gritó molesto – nunca te he pedido grandes favores, es el único que te pido!

- pero no me nace disculparme…no tengo por qué hacerlo!

- no tienes idea el daño que causaste en esa chica…espero que cuando te des cuenta de lo cruel que fuiste ya no sea demasiado tarde! – le gritó indignado y proceedió a cortar.

- maldito hijo de su gran madre! – gritó molesta Marceline

- qué ocurrió? – preguntó Jacke

- La linda de Bonnibel se le ocurrió renunciar…sabes lo que eso significa? No hay película…no hay competencia… - reflexionó – esto es lo mejor que me podría haber sucedido! – gritó emocionada – mesero! Cervezas para todos – dijo feliz mientras se terminaba la suya , sin embargo Finn tosió un poco para corregir su voz y la miró .

- no tienes idea el daño que causaste…Marceline

- daño?! Oye una cosa es que tú hayas sido compañero de Bonnibel y otra cosa es que… - siendo interrumpida por el rubio que la miró molesto

- sabes por qué ella se ofendió tanto de que la compararas tanto con Fionna? – dijo serio

- porque sabe que Fionna es mucho mejor? – sonrió sin mucha preocupación

- No! porque Fionna le quitó el novio… - sentenció Finn, para que posteriormente Jacke se tapara la boca casi como Miss y Marceline abriera su boca, distorsionara su rostro y mirara traumada

- qué?! Pe…pero… - la joven estaba casi en estado de shock. ¿su ex novia había hecho eso?

- y eso hace cuánto fue? – preguntó Marceline algo preocupada

- hace dos años, Marcie!

- hace dos años?! – lo miró sin comprender – pero si hace dos años Fionna se… - se calló totalmente y sus ojos se agrandaron – un momento…hace dos años ella se puso de novia con…

- así es, con Marshall…

- por el amor de dios! – gritó afeminadamente Jacke – esto es más triste que lo que callamos las mujeres!

- no…no puede ser….fuimos al programa y Marshall dijo que su noviazgo más largo había sido con Fionna…de dos años y unos meses…además él fue al camarín y se saludó con completa normalidad con Bonnibel…estás mintiendo

- no estoy mintiendo! Es la verdad…

- "_conozco a ese imbécil, Marceline…lo conozco perfectamente" _– no puede ser…Bonnibel y él…pero bueno…tal vez fue algo pasajero – dijo la joven acomodándose el cabello e intentando relajarse

- pasajero…estamos hablando de 6 años juntos… - dijo Finn – se hicieron novios cuando yo los conocí a los 15 años…vivían juntos en el departamento de la abuela de Bonnibel…ella incluso entró a estudiar actuación por él…y luego cuando él se dio cuenta que era más popular ser novio de Fionna que de Bonnibel, se fue con ella…Te das cuenta de la herida que abriste?!

- no puede ser…Bonnibel no pudo ser novia de ese idiota…ella nunca dijo nada…ella nunca se mostró molesta cuando_…" tú no entiendes lo complicado que es ver a tu ex novia al lado de un imbécil con cara de galán que la hace feliz?! Pues como vas a saber esas cosas si eres la perfecta protagonista de jamás besada - tú qué sabes de mi vida?! …sabes lo que yo veo? Que eres una nena incapaz de afrontar la vida! Todo te lo ha dado Simon" – _Mierda… - la joven se levantó casi de manera robótica del asiento – la he jodido hasta el fondo – dijo la joven angustiada. _" lavate la boca mil veces con ácido antes de hablar mal de Fionna!", "piensa lo que quieras…de todas maneras nunca serás mejor que Fionna", "Fionna?! No te metas con Fionna!" – _La joven se comenzó a acercar a la puerta del bar.

-a donde vas, Marceline? – preguntó Finn

- debo arreglar esto…yo arruiné todo…yo debo arreglarlo – dijo la joven que salió corriendo de ahí

- pero te vas a mojar entera! –dijo Jacke a la peli negra la cual ya sin más había salido, únicamente portando su chaqueta de cuero como impermeable.

- contesta! Mierda… - decía mientras llamaba a su tío – vamos…contesta… - decía desesperada

- Alo? – preguntó el algo molesto – no tengo dinero para taxi

- por qué mierda no me dijiste que Bonnibel era ex de Marshall?! Qué mierda tenías en tu cabeza cuando me ocultaste eso?!

- A ver…yo soy tu tío…pero también soy el director Petrikov…y no tengo por qué revelar los secretos de mis trabajadores

- pero esto tenía que ver conmigo…con Fionna…con…ese maldito hijo de puta que la hizo sufrir! Por qué…por qué ella nunca se mostró molesta las mil veces que lo nombraste!? – dijo casi como suplica, pidiendo explicaciones.

- porque Bonnibel a diferencia de ti es una chica madura… ¿dónde te encuentras?

- necesito hablar con ella...por favor dame la dirección! – imploró la joven – necesito verla

- tienes dinero para un taxi? – preguntó preocupado

- solo dame la dirección! Necesito verla! – gritó molesta y angustiada, mientras se comenzaba a mojar con la lluvia.

En el departamento de la peli rosa esta estaba preparándose para acostar, mientras acomodaba unas cosas y tarareaba una dulce canción. Sin embargo la asustó cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su puerta. El departamento era muy antiguo, por lo que no tenía recepcionista, sin embargo era un barrio tranquilo en el que ella vivía, por lo que no había problemas de mucha delincuencia, sin embargo y considerando que ya iban a ser la una de la mañana y llovía como magdalenas, se preocupó al sentir la puerta, y aún más al escuchar una voz tiritando y diciendo: "Abre…soy yo…".

Bonnibel abrió la puerta y quedó mirando a Marceline, quien estaba completamente empapada y tiritando.

- per..per…perdo…perdóname…Bo…Bonnie – decía la ex rockera con la nariz roja al igual que sus ojos – por…por favor perdóname…

En ese momento la peli rosa sintió algo dentro de su corazón, no podía creer que quien la había insultado el fin de semana ahora pedía disculpas, pero eso no era lo más extraño. En sus ojos veía sinceridad, veía vulnerabilidad, sentía que era la primera vez que en Marceline Abadeer ella veía a una mujer que era capaz de sentir.

_Bueno espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. No olviden siempre comentarlo porque así me hacen feliz (xD) y porque me gusta saber qué opinan de él, si les gusta o no, etc._

_Espero que tengan una muy linda semana y que no se olviden de pasar por mis otras historias._

_Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y criticar, de verdad lo agradezco mucho._

_Saludos, Marie Horson_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo_


	8. Chapter 8

_Actualización :3_

_Y ahí la vi mojada completamente, mirándome con mucha tristeza ¿qué le ocurría? Eso no tenía sentido, definitivamente no lo tenía. Ella entró y desvió la mirada._

- tenía que hablar contigo, Bonnie – explicó la joven algo sonrojada

- Este…pero era necesario que vinieras a las tantas de la noche? – preguntó la joven cruzándose de brazos. Cerró la puerta y la quedó mirando – estás toda empapada…te traeré unas toallas y… - siendo interrumpida por la peli negra que la tomó del rostro muy triste.

- por favor perdóname… - dijo con mucha complicación – por favor perdóname…Bonnie…yo…

- a qué te refieres? – la quedó mirando sin comprender – quiero decir, yo renuncié a la película, así que si fue Simon el que te lo pidió pierdes tu tiempo porque… - siendo interrumpida debido a que Marceline tomó su rostro y acarició sus mejillas, la quedó mirando fijamente mientras le acomodaba el pelo y lo dejaba detrás de sus orejas.

- no vine por él…vine porque yo tenía que pedirte perdón – la peli rosa se separó bruscamente y la miró molesta

- no te creo, Marceline! – se indignó – tú no eres de esas personas que piden disculpas…¿por qué me haces creer eso? De todas maneras no volveré a la película

- me vale si vuelves a la película – dijo la joven mirandola de manera sincera – me vale si se vuelve un fracaso….yo necesitaba hablar contigo y…

- estás mojando el piso…y estás ebria…y… - la joven estaba histérica, no soportaba tenerla tan cerca

- Bonnibel podrías escucharme un solo momento?! – la miró indignada –quiero decir…no vine exclusivamente para ensuciar tu piso…tampoco para demostrarte que soy una alcohólica de mierda que no sabe hacer nada mejor…No! esa no es mi intención…

- viniste para decirme que Fionna siempre será mejor que yo? – la miró molesta

- no…vine a decirte que debes dejar de compararte con ella – al decir esto la joven se sorprendió y la quedó mirando

- a..a que…te….te …. – siendo interrumpida

- deja de pensar en esa mujer como la perfección…si Fionna no es tan genial como crees – sonrió con cierta tristeza

- no sé de qué hablas… - negó la joven con su mirada – Marceline te pediré que te vayas…yo no…

- sé que él te dejó para irse con Fionna – al decir esto la joven se puso roja, muerta de furia mirándola con molestia.

- así que ya te fueron con el chisme? – dijo molesta y sus ojos se volvieron llenos de rencor – te viniste a reir? Sí! Siempre he sido la segunda y…

- y eres hermosa, Bonnie – dijo la joven haciendo que la peli rosa se sonrojara - Bonnibel no me importa lo que tú pienses, tú eres linda, no te tienes por qué comparar con Fionna…no lo vale

- lo dices porque te dijeron eso…ahora te doy pena, también? – sonrió con tristeza – puedes seguir tratándome como siempre lo has hecho, no es necesario fingir demencia – La peli negra tomó sus hombres, posteriormente la abrazó delicadamente, y eso es algo que sorprendió totalmente a la peli rosa

- no seas tonta…nadie sentiría pena por ti… - sonrió con mucha tranquilidad

- me…me estás mojando, Marceline – decía la joven algo molesta, pero en el fondo es que no se quería quebrar frente a la ex rockera

- sabes? He conocido mil mujeres a lo largo de mi – la miró fijamente – y puede que Fionna sea sexy, sea atractiva y yo babee por ella…tú en cambio eres una mujer, eres humana, eres tierna y nunca…nunca antes había tenido un beso tan tierno como los que tú me das…que sean tan dulces…

- yo.. – la joven desvió la mirada – sabes que…sabes que es actuación

- me vale si son reales o no…pero yo…Bonnie por favor nunca desistas de tus sueños, porque tal vez yo te moleste todo el tiempo…y me haya sobrepasado…pero ¿sabes? Ese hijo de puta ya lo hizo…y si no lo ha hecho todavía…algún día se arrepentirá de la mujer que se perdió! Porque dos como tú no hay…habrán siempre miles de mujeres atractivas como Fionna…pero la belleza se va con el tiempo…la hermosura dura toda la vida – besó tiernamente la mejilla de la peli rosa sin embargo esta la abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar

- Marceline… - sollozó la joven apretándose fuertemente al cuerpo de la peli negra y comenzó a llorar completamente desconsolada.

- tranquila…aquí estoy…y no me voy para ningún lado – decía abrazándola y acariciando la espalda de la joven actriz. Definitivamente cuando se lo proponía la joven podía dejar de ser tan torpe y volverse un poco más tierna. Realmente se sentía mal por haberle hecho tal cosa a Bonnibel, por lo que quería usar todo lo que había en ella para lograr que la joven la perdonara y se diera cuenta que no era necesario que compitiera contra Fionna, podía lograrlo.

En una mansión muy grande encontraba Simon, bebiéndose una taza de leche junto a su amigo y productor de la película, Gunter.

- usted cree que funcionen las cosas entre esas dos chicas? – preguntaba el hombre con cara de pingüino

- mira el punto de hacer las cosas siempre es pensar a largo plazo…y esa niñita rubia no nos ganará la guerra! – dijo de manera fría y muy analítica

- no le tiene ni un gramo de aprecio a Fionna, señor – agregó el productor de la película

- mira yo nunca he sido una persona muy exigente que digamos, porque además asumo que para estar con Marceline hay que tener una paciencia casi como de monja, pero esa mujer lo hizo todo mal y hasta el día de hoy la pobre Marcie sufre por su culpa, por otro lado Bonnibel estaba muy mal respecto a Marshal y así es como se me ocurrió contratarla… explicó él.

**Flash Back**

**- **Tan dificil puede ser encontrar a una chica que sea tierna e inocente?! – gritó molesto – maldición! Gente poco competitiva – decía agarrándose la cabeza, debido a que había pasado ya muchos días y no era capaz de encontrar a la chica indicada.

Había terminado el casting cuando de pronto el hombre vio entrar a una chica algo tímida junto a su manager, los ojos de Simon se iluminaron al verla.

- Mucho gusto, soy Starchy, el manager de Bonnibel Glum - explicó el hombre – veníamos a la audición del staff de personajes secundarios…

- personajes secundarios? – preguntó el hombre canoso – por qué no audicionas para hacer a la princesa Bianca? – sugirió el hombre

- es que…en mi curriculum solo tengo experiencia en series.. – dijo algo sonrojada – no creo que sea lo que usted busca…ya sabe…yo…

- por favor pase a mi oficina – dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección hacia su sala y sus manos las llevaba atrás. La joven peli rosa la seguía algo tímida y muy nerviosa. Estar junto al segundo director más importante del cine de los 80 la hacía sentir muy bien, sin embargo sabía que las posibilidades de que el hombre la contratara para la película eran mínimas.

- por favor, siéntese – dijo el hombre para sentarse en su escritorio y quedarla mirando fijamente – y bien…cuénteme…

- emm…bueno yo… - la joven sonrojada y nerviosa – so…soy Bonnibel Glum…trabajé desde los 18 años en Producciones Lemoncio…en "amigas y rivales" debuté…

- Limón Agrio… - dijo el hombre haciendo una mueca de molestia – mi pésame…señorita Glum… - le sonrió – y bien…te agradaría ser la protagonista de mi película? – preguntó el hombre

- este… - la joven lo miró impresionada – disculpe pero…usted me cree capaz de poder lograrlo? – preguntó ella

- eso es algo que tú me tienes que decir – le sonrió – tu rostro se me hace conocido…yo conocí mucho a los chicos de la serie "amigas y rivales" sobre todo a Fionna Murtins…

- Fionna – dijo la joven muy molesta – esa mujer… - susurró indignada

- puedo comprender que no existe mucho cariño con esa chica – le sonrió de manera paternal

- es que…ella…es una trepadora – dijo muy triste – no le importa si la gente siente o no …ella solo.. – se sonrojó – discúlpeme! – dijo avergonzada – olvídelo yo – la joven se paró preocupada – de verdad yo no

- si te quieres vengar de ella…no lo mejor sería demostrarle que puedes hacer un protagónico? – la miró muy sonriente

- ella…ella solo… - lo miró triste – ella me quitó mi novio…bueno más que eso, él se fue con ella

- entiendo…de verdad créeme que te entiendo Bonnibel…pero no crees que lo mejor demostrarle a esa chica lo genial que eres?

- es que….señor yo no creo cumplir con sus expectativas…y… - el hombre la tomó del mentón de manera muy respetuosa y distinguida

- aquí yo lo único que veo…es un diamante…que brilla…y se tapa…se esconde para que no noten lo brillante que puede llegar a ser…¿quiere seguir oculta…o que todos quienes la pisotearon se arrepientan? – preguntó el hombre sabiamente

- eso…eso quiero, señor – dijo la joven con una mirada muy cristalina, realmente la habían conmovido sus palabras

- entonces demuéstreme la genial actriz que usted es… - le sonrió y la joven le dio la mano

- este no será un contrato para la película, señorita Glum…es una promesa, para usted, solo para usted…

**Fin Flash Back**

- es un viejo zorro, señor – dijo Gunter bebiendo de su whisky

- así es…pero lo hice por su bien, al igual que con Marceline, esas chicas tienen mucho en común y creo que juntas se pondrán ayudar mucho y superar los malos momentos que han tenido en sus vidas… - mientras él bebía de su leche – confíe en mi, Gunter… - se rio de manera picara – quien sabe y esas chicas…se vuelven muy muy unidas…

La peli negra estaba al lado del calefactor muerta de frío cuando de pronto apareció Bonnibel con una taza de té.

- es verde…no le eché azúcar porque no sabía cuánto ponerle – explicó la joven – le quieres echar algo?

- no, así está bien…me gusta amargo…como mi corazón – explicó y sonrió – calefactor somos tú y yo – decía emocionada, la peli rosa sonrió

- no entiendo cómo tan tonta de no usar un paraguas…. – dijo la peli rosa – existen taxis, existen miles de cosas que… - siendo interrumpida

-a ver…ya entendí que fui imbécil – dijo la joven bebiendo de su té – hay que comenzar a trabajar mucho más arduo en la película…

- no…no – la joven desvió su mirada – Marceline yo… - la joven vio cómo se acercó la peli negra y tomó sus manos.

- no seas tonta…esta es tu oportunidad para florecer…para ser genial…para demostrarle al mundo quien realmente eres – le sonrió tiernamente

- Marceline…yo – la joven la miró y se sonrojó – es que yo…yo realmente no creo que sea lo mejor…quiero decir, además yo… - la peli negra la calló y apretó con fuerza sus manos, pero a la vez con mucha ternura

- mira…si vuelves al rodaje de la película…yo te juro…te juro que nunca más vuelvo a aparecer ebria en un día de trabajo

- vamos…no digas imposibles – dijo la joven algo molesta

- es verdad… - le sonrió de manera algo graciosa – no beberé hasta que terminemos el rodaje y no dejaré que las cosas sean como antes, cambiaré…

- dejarás la cerveza? – preguntó la joven incrédula

- así es… - dijo ella -yo…yo quiero que derrotemos a esos idiotas que no merecen nuestras lágrimas…no lo merecen! – gritó levantándose y así mismo levantando a Bonnibel del sillón

- ya entendí! – dijo la joven algo incómoda – ahora…emm.. – se sonrojó un poco – este…es tarde…puedes ir a dormir a mi pieza – dijo la joven algo sonrojada

- si no te molesta me gustaría comer algo… - le sonrió haciendo que la joven actriz se riera – es que tengo mucha hambre – dijo para que posteriormente ambas se fueran hasta la cocina. Marceline abrió el refrigerador y vio leche descremada, muchas jaleas, pocillos con ensaladas picadas, agua mineral y una dona que la había dejado hace un rato, Grumosa – em…vaya veo que no eres delgada por nada…realmente no comes – dijo desilusionada

- mmm…sí… - musitó algo indiferente

- ya! Si no te iba a molestar por eso… - explicó la joven – igual al menos hay comida, podría no haber nada… - la quedó mirando – por qué no comes? Quiero decir…al mundo suele amar la comida, por qué tú no lo haces? – preguntó

- mmm…eso da igual – dijo la joven

- ya sé! – dijo emocionada Marceline – qué te parece si bebemos para festejar! Ya sabes…nuestra tregua! – la miró muy contenta

- insinuas que quieres que bebamos porque tú dejarás de beber? – preguntó y la miró de pie a cabeza

- está bien…olvídalo – dijo la joven algo triste

- Mmm…disculpa pero solo tengo champagne…

- tienes alcohol?! – la miró sin comprender – por el amor de Dios! Definitivamente esta chica se comienza a volver mi mejor amiga – la abrazó fuertemente

- oye suéltame! – gritó indignada – claro que tengo champagne…tengo vino también – dijo molesta – Grumosa siempre viene y compra cosas…y las deja acá porque sabe que yo no las bebo

- a ver pero muéstrame lo que tienes… - al decir esto Bonnibel la miró extraña

- el alcohol! Ay! – dijo molesta – llévame hasta él – pidió la pelinegra. La peli rosa llegó con una botella de champagne, sacó dos copas y las puso en la mesa donde estaban, al lado del sillón.

- maravilloso! – dijo Marceline sirviendo una copa y comenzando a beber de la botella

- Podrías al menos intentar beber de manera decente? – pidió Bonnibel algo molesta

- está bien… - dijo Marceline sirviéndose la copa. Ambas las chocaron y comenzaron a beber. Al cabo de un rato la peli rosa sintió como el mundo comenzaba a moverse, haber bebido solo una copa había sido más que suficiente para sentir como todo el mundo giraba y giraba.

- vamos a brillar, Bonnie, por supuesto que lo haremos – dijo contenta

- tú…tú crees? – preguntó la peli rosa mientras se recostaba en el sillón y Marceline se recostaba a su lado

- claro que sí…no…no te molesta que me ponga a tu lado? - preguntó – tengo mucho frío

- aun tienes tu ropa humeda…te traeré algo y… - siendo interrumpida

- no…déjame estar así…me siento cómoda – rio – además esta es la última vez que beberé en muchos meses…tengo que aprovecharlo

- muchas gracias…Marceline – dijo la joven mientras la quedaba mirando – eres una buena mujer…

- y tú eres una excelente mujer…. – le sonrió – de verdad…eres genial, Bonnie…y tu champagne es el mejor que he probado en toda mi vida

- no es mío…es de Lumpy – explicó ella – se enojará mucho cuando se de cuenta que lo tomé, mucho más cuando sepa que fue contigo

- Ay! Cómo mierda te hiciste amiga de ella?! – preguntó la joven algo mareada, mirándola con recriminación debido a que le cargaba la joven.

- Es una buena amiga.. . – dijo Bonnibel

- pero tiene un timbre de voz horrible…en serio…

- y mi voz te gusta? – preguntó la joven riéndose

- tu voz…tu voz es como de niña – dijo cerrando los ojos

- ah… - musitó la peli rosa

- tonta! Es broma – dijo poniéndose encima de ella – tú eres muy linda, pero te afeas… - se rió

- como es eso? – preguntó sonrojada

- no te sacas todo el provecho que te podrías sacar….pero eso vale…si igual eres hermosa – se rio nuevamente - ya, me callo…había olvidado que no te gustan las mujeres…

- nunca…nunca me había halagado una mujer… - dijo mirándola

- siempre…hay una primera vez para todo - tomó su rostro – yo… - la joven la miró – este…Bonnibel? – notó y la joven sonreía pero tenía los ojos completamente cerrados – _No puedo creerlo…de verdad que esta chica no bebe…_

- Ma…Ma… -

- sí? – la miró e intentó abrazar ya ambas acostadas en el sillón

- Marshall… susurró la joven y se abrazó al cuerpo de Marceline, haciendo que esta sintiera algo muy extraño dentro de su corazón, una rabia muy grande hacia el joven que le había roto en algún momento el corazón a la joven, y por otro lado sentía como la mujer que alguna vez había amado no era tan genial como ella lo creía, definitivamente no todo era como ella lo creía.

Ambas jóvenes se quedaron dormidas, hasta que por fin despertó en la mañana la peli rosa y al notar que estaba siendo abrazada por la ex rockera se sonrojó mucho, se sentía excelente ese abrazo y además se veía muy bien durmiendo, su cabellera larga la encontraba hermosa.

- supéralo…vamos Bonnibe, qué ocurre contigo?! – se dijo a si misma en voz baja.

- grgrr…. – la joven se quejaba y procedió a bostezar – hola Bonnie – dijo la joven – qué fue de ti? – preguntó

- tonta – le sonrió – anda a tomar una ducha…la necesitas…

- no…tú crees? – preguntó

- claro que sí…meteré tu ropa a la secadora para que se le quite la humedad

- gra…gracias – dijo la joven algo incómoda. Si se salía un poco de su personaje se daba cuenta que Bonnibel no solo era tierna, sino que también era muy hospitalaria…y más importante aún, tenía botellas de alcohol muy ricas.

Marceline se fue al baño, se sacó la polera y notó que habían cuarenta mil productos para el cabello y todos en italiano ¿cuál era el necesario para ella?

La puerta del departamento se abrió violentamente y entró Lumpy, y al notar la escena se escandalizó.

- qué?! Ahora te volviste alcohólica?! No puedo creerlo! – gritó indignada

- Oye Bonnie…yo quería saber si… - decía Marceline semi desnuda, en ropa interior y con una toalla en sus hombros. Bonnibel al verla así se sonrojó notoriamente y Grumosa abrió la boca hasta quedar histérica.

- tú! Qué hace ella aquí?! Tú con ella?! Crisis! Toma 27! Repito! Toma 27! Aquí las dos protagonistas…PASARON LA NOCHE JUNTAS! – tras gritar tan fuertemente la peli morado se tomó la cabeza y cayó al piso completamente inconciente. Tanto Bonnibel como Marceline se quedaron mirando y se sonrojaron. Las cosas definitivamente ya no serían como antes.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Las protagonistas crean una super tregua para derrotar totalmente a Fionna y Marshall ¿resultará algo más que una buena relación de socias?_

_Nos estamos viendo en las proximas actualizaciones y no se olviden decirme que les pareció esta actualización._

_Espero que estén muy bien y muchas gracias a todas aquellas que me mandan comentarios, de verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón 3_

_Saludos y abrazos, Marie Horson_


	9. Chapter 9

_Actualización por fin!_

_Ha pasado ya dos semanas desde aquel incidente en casa de Bonnibel, en el cual Grumosa quedó casi desconsolada al creer que entre Bonnie y yo existía algo. ¡Su rostro! Definitivamente si ella quiere hacer un docureality de esta historia…ufff, definitivamente sí que hubiese vendido con ese momento._

**Flash Back**

- Es que no puedo creerlo! – gritó mientras se levantaba y una revista Cosmopolitan la usaba de abanico – entiendo que los actores a veces…ya sabes…intenten experimentar cosas nuevas! Y sabes que homofóbica nunca he sido…¿pero con esta? ¿con esta? – gritaba

- oye esto no es lo que crees! – decía Marceline en ropa interior

- Marceline, vístete! – dijo Bonnibel completamente roja mientras la tiraba hasta el baño para que lo hiciera

- no puedo creerlo! Simplemente no puedo creerlo! – gritaba indignada

- Es que no somos novias! – explicó Marceline mientras volvía abrochándose los pantalones y con una polera puesta a medias

- Y quien dijo que yo creía que eran novias?! Simplemente fue algo de una noche? No es así?! – le gritó indignada – y luego dejarás a mi pobre Bonnibel!

- Que no pasó nada! – gritó Bonnibel completamente roja – ella solo vino a pedirme disculpas por lo que pasó en el programa y yo…bueno yo acepté volver a la película ¿contenta?! – le gritó

- que tu que… - quedó mirando a Marceline – tú! Pidiéndole a Bonnibel volver? Definitivamente Simon de colgó del cuello…eso es seguro, por voluntad propia no venías! – dijo indignada – y te bebiste mi champagne! Me indigno! Cuánto hay que aguantar?! Cuánto?!

- Es que con Marceline celebrábamos… - dijo algo sonrojada Bonnibel a lo que la peli morada miró de pie a cabeza para posteriormente sentarse.

- Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos – dijo completamente cansada de escuchar tantas cosas indignantes para sus oídos.

**Fin Flash back**

_¿Con Bonnie? Bueno las cosas estaban mucho mejor. Ahora hablábamos más de 20 palabras sin insultarnos y si es verdad…aún discutíamos cada vez que lo hacíamos terminábamos riéndonos de la otra…Por supuesto que para todos este cambio tan repentino fue extraño, pero el más feliz era Simon, que me decía que estaba orgulloso de la decisión que había tomado. Hoy era viernes y como todos los viernes era noche de cervezas, sin embargo no quería hacerlo…si bien le había dicho a Bonnibel que no bebería en días de trabajo…sabía que si volvía a probar cerveza no podría dejarla. ¡Maldita y sensual cerveza!_

- Nos toca…Marceline – dijo Bonnibel quien estaba vestida como princesa. Marceline como vampira.

- Bueno chicas, Bianca está tomando té junto a Marina y ésta indignada le dice que debe asumir que la ama… - decía Simon – entendido?

- entendido – dijo Bonnibel mientras tomaba posición y a Marceline le ponían unas cuerdas atadas a su cuerpo para que pareciera que volaba.

- pero esto se va a ver – decía la peli negra sin comprender

- Por eso hay un panel verde detrás de ti, Marceline, para que la computadora posteriormente arregle esos pequeños detalles – decía la peli rosa

- entiendo – mientras se movía y se ponía en posición como si estuviese sentada sin estar apoyada en una silla – esto realmente es muy entretenido - decía emocionada

- y…ACCIÓN! – gritó el hombre canoso

- Excelente té, señorita Bianca – decía Marceline quien nuevamente comenzaba a improvisar, haciendo que Bonnibel la mirara y bebiera té algo indignada.

- yo no invite a vuestra persona a tomar el té… - explicaba -usted vino sola…y…

- cuándo será el día que Bianca se de cuenta que lo único que necesita para ser feliz…es a mi – decía mientras dejaba el té en la mesa y se desplazaba libremente por el gran salón - podríamos volar juntas…y no tener que casarte con el desgraciado ese… - decía mientras quedaba justo a su lado – él no vale la pena…Bianca…yo sí

- pero de qué demonios hablas?! – dijo la joven casi gritándole para guardar compostura y mirar para otro lado – Marina…me sacas de mis casillas

- al menos algo provoco en ti – le sonrió y tomó en brazos para que la joven quedara colgando junto a ella. Nuevamente no estaba en el guión pero esta vez Bonnibel gritó al sentir que podía caerse.

- para! – gritó aferrándose a su cuello

- CORTEN! Se imprime! – gritó Simon emocionado

- se imprime?! – preguntaron todos

- sí…Sali´tan natural – decía extasiado

- salió natural porque necesito que me bajen de aquí – gritaba la joven sentada en las piernas de Marceline mientras a su vez tenía los ojos cerrados – sufro de vértigo…por favor bajenme! Por favor háganlo! – gritó con una voz completamente aguda y desesperada

Dos ayudantes de utilería bajaron a la joven la cual se sentó en una mesa completamente histérica.

- cuenta hasta diez…veinte…treinta – decía histérica

- lo lamento – dijo Marceline – qué iba a saber que le temías a las alturas – dijo cruzándose de brazos

- podrías habérmelo preguntado! – gritó histérica

- No! si contigo no hay caso! – gritó indignada

- disculpa – dijo la joven sonrojada – es que…no tenías como saberlo…lo sé…de verdad lo siento Marceline

- ya… - dijo la joven desviando su mirada - está bien

- en serio lo lamento – repitió la joven sonrojada – este… - la quedó mirando – qué…qué harás hoy en la noche? – preguntó

- este…mmm supongo que lo mismo que hago todos los viernes…con Finn y Jake salimos…o vamos a mi casa y…¿estás invitándome a salir? – preguntó sin comprender

-No! cla…claro que no…solo…era por si no tenías nada que hacer y…

- está bien – le sonrió – quieres ir a mi casa?

- a…a tu casa?! – preguntó traumada

- sí…o sea la última vez fuimos de parranda a tu casa

- no fuimos, Marceline! Tú fuiste! Y de improviso bebimos! – dijo molesta

- bueno, ahora de improviso…emm…sabes cocinar? – preguntó

- sí… - dijo algo tímida

- siempre podemos comprar algo

- dije que sí se cocinar! – dijo algo molesta

- bueno…nos juntamos en media hora en la salida

- bueno… - respondió la joven mientras que por alguna razón que desconocía, le emocionaba el hecho de saber que estaría con Marceline aquella noche.

En otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba un hombre calvo junto a dos muchachos que se encontraban completamente estresados debido a las exigencias del director.

- Señor Agrio! Lo que está diciendo es estúpido! No podemos hacer eso! – dijo el hombre algo descompuesto

- por qué no? Simplemente estoy pidiendo que vayan a esa fiesta en la que Lumpy Space irá…y usted seduzca a la tierna y virginal Bonnibel Glum! – dijo mientras movía sus dedos en la mesa y tomaba su copa de vino para moverla con elegancia – solo eso

- pe…pero no! – dijo para posteriormente mirar a Fionna la cual no decía nada, solo miraba su copa de vino fijamente – Estoy con Fionna…eso se vería mal – dijo el peli negro

- pero si ya la dejaste por mi…verte arrepentido no te hará ver mejor persona – dijo la joven de manera fría – entiende que no estamos haciendo esto por el bien de Bonnibel, sino por el bien de la película…ya viste que intentar seducir a Marceline no funcionó y al parecer ellas se han unido considerablemente… - decía – los dos infiltrados que tenemos en el equipo de trabajo de Producciones Petrikov nos dijo que se están llevando considerablemente bien…

- y eso qué tiene? – decía el peli negro – tal vez se están llevando bien por el bien de la película, además Bonnibel no es lesbiana ¡Ella no ve a Marceline como algo más! – gritó algo molesto

- estás seguro? Yo no diría eso… - decía la joven – si yo me volví hetero…cuál es la diferencia que ella se vuelva lesbiana?

- que es normal que te hayas vuelto hetero…pero ser lesbiana no es normal y… - tras decir esto la rubia se levantó indignada a lo que él tragó saliva muy rápidamente, había pasado la línea

- síguela! – gritó el hombre indignado – no queremos que la presente a parte de todo piense que ustedes dos están peleados! – gritó para que posteriormente el galán fuera detrás de la rubia la cual tras salir del lujoso restaurant se comenzara a fumar un cigarro.

- Fionna…Fionna…disculpa!

- luego de dos años comienzas a sacar tus verdaderas garras homofóbicas – dijo mirándolo molesta

- tal vez lo que dije estuvo mal…pero bueno…tampoco sé que es ser lesbiana…¿entiendes? – explicaba él – todos tenemos cosas que no comprendemos – decía mientras se apoyaba en el auto – como tú nunca has entendido lo que siento por Bonnibel

- si tanto la hubieras querido…no la habrías dejado por mi – dijo ella mientras continuaba fumando

- bueno…entonces por qué tu dejaste a Marceline?! – la miró molesto – dimelo! Por qué la dejaste

- eso…eso es algo que ni tú ni ella entenderás! Porque Marceline y tú se parecen en mucho! Ambos son unos imbéciles! – dijo indignada mientras se subía al auto y comenzaba a andar

- Fionna…Fionna abreme el auto! – Fionna! – gritó mientras el auto partía y lo dejaba solo a las afueras del restaurant - _Mierda… - _se mortificaba Marshall.

La mujer tomó el auto y se puso a andar sin rumbo mientras se fumaba un cigarro histérica, maldiciendo a todo el mundo mientras comenzaban algunos recuerdos a moverse en su cabeza.

**Flash Back**

- y todo lo solucionas fumando? – preguntó la peli negra molesta

- como tú todo lo solucionas bebiendo! – gritó indignada

- ok…hablamos cuando se te pase el enojo – sin embargo la rubia la agarró del brazo indignada

- así se solucionan los problemas?! - le gritó molesta – así es como lo haces? Fingiendo demencia?!

- y qué mierda quieres que haga?! No te entiendo, Ona! De verdad que no te entiendo! – gritó molesta

- Nada, Marceline! – gritó – nada! Olvídalo – decía mientras cerraba la puerta brutalmente mientras la joven la miraba irse – _Por qué…por qué no puedes entenderme…Abi – _Pensaba mientras estaba a las afueras del departamento de su novia y comenzaba a llorar de la angustia.

**Fin Flash Back**

- Emm…bueno yo… - la joven abría el departamento mientras la peli rosa podía ver el desorden del departamento – tiene mi carácter…ya lo sabes…

- Ma…Marceline…¡Cómo puedes vivir así! – dijo la joven indignada – no puedo creerlo – decía mientras comenzaba a juntar las latas de cerveza – creí que habías dejado el alcohol

- lo dejé…estás cervezas son de….

- no me digas…mejor no me digas – decía mientras comenzaba a llevarlas hasta la cocina para dejarlas en la basura

- oye no es necesario que ordenes…de verdad… - decía algo incómoda, realmente se sentía mal de que la peli rosa se molestara de su desorden.

- es que Marceline…es como si hubiese pasado un huracán por tu departamento – dijo la joven sin comprenderlo

- Ya! Lo sé…soy un desastre pero deja de ordenar! – dijo la joven mientras la agarraba de la mano y esta se daba vuelta

- pero ordenemos mientras… - la joven sin querer la agarró de la camisa porque perdía el equilibrio y comenzaron a caer lentamente hasta impactarse en el sofá. Se quedaron mirando fijamente. Bonnibel parecía un conejito asustado mientras que la otra joven tenía sus manos afirmándose en el sofá cosa de no profundizar el tacto.

- Bonnie yo… - la joven notó como la peli rosa tenía los ojos cerrados ¿esperaba algo? De todas maneras sentía su cuerpo bastante familiar, ya se habían besado otras veces por una actuación pero ahora ¿qué significaba eso?

- Marcie… - suspiró la joven acercándose

- LLEGAMOS! – gritaron Finn y Jake quienes llegaban y al ver la escena abrieron sus bocas completamente sorprendidos – MARCIE! – gritaron nuevamente ambos

- este… - la joven se levantó completamente nerviosas y agarró a Bonnibel para que se levantara, ambas estaban completamente rojas mientras desviaban sus miradas.

- No queríamos interrumpir – explicó Jake – podemos volver en una hora y… - pero un golpe en su cabeza propinado por la peli negra lo hizo callar

- imbécil! – tosió algo molesta – solo…solo estábamos ordenando el departamento – tras decir esto ambos jóvenes la miraron algo incrédulos

- bueno! Trajimos comida – decía mientras le mostraba las bolsas – y además traje tarta de la señora Tree – sonrió

- Yo… - la peli rosa estaba muy roja al sentir las miradas de los amigos de la peli negra – iré…a…a lavarme las manos – decía mientras se dirigía al baño completamente nerviosa.

- no sabíamos que te la ibas a traer al departamento – decía Jake golpeándola con el codo

- que solo somos amigas! – dijo la joven sonrojada

- Bonnibel gusta de los hombres – dijo Finn – Marceline…esta es mi super oportunidad – dijo esperanzado

- pues tomala entonces – dijo la joven algo molesta mientras comenzaba a poner la comida en la mesa – traeré platos

- no usamos platos – dijo Jake

- pero hoy usaremos platos y cubiertos! – dijo la joven molesta mientras se dirigía a la cocina

- siento que interrumpimos algo – decía Jake

- claro que no…ella…ella es heterosexual…y es mi oportunidad…ya lo verás – decía Finn completamente entusiasmado.

La peli rosa volvió al living y ambos rockeros quedaron mirándola, haciendo que esta se sonrojara al sentirse acosada.

- Bonnibel…yo soy Jake, mucho gusto – le sonrió

- mucho gusto – dijo ella

- debo admitir que soy un gran admirador de "amigas y rivales"

- ah… - sonrió ella algo divertida – no puedo creer que te gustara la serie – Finn golpéo sutilmente a Jake y se puso encima de él

- Yo soy Finn….te acuerdas de mi, Bonnibel? – le sonrió emocionado. La joven lo quedó mirando de pie a cabeza

- este…tendríamos que conocernos? – preguntó la joven, haciendo que el joven sintiera como su corazón se rompía.

- que no te va a funcionar! – decía Marceline mientras traía los platos y los ponía en la mesa – Bonnibel no se anda fijando en tarados como tú – explicaba la joven

- dis…disculpa - dijo ella sonrojada – nos conocimos alguna vez? Es que de verdad no lo recuerdo

- fuimos compañeros de colegio a los 15 años… - al decir esto la joven se sonrojó totalmente

- qué?! – abrió totalmente sus ojos mientras se ponía nerviosa – eramos compañeros de curso?!

- no…yo era compañero de Marshall – al decir esto hubo un silencio ciertamente incómodo, tras decir esto la joven comprendió por qué Marceline se había enterado de la relación que ella había tenido junto al modelo.

- una cerveza? – dijo Marceline para cambiar el tema, notaba como la peli rosa se había incomodado

- por favor! – dijo Jake – y como han estado las grabaciones? Mejor?

- sí…hemos avanzado mucho…ya nos queda menos tiempo para terminar – Finn le acercaba una cerveza a Marceline la cual negaba con la cabeza.

- así que tienes controlada a la vampira sangrienta

- oye no es verdad! No bebo porque soy una actriz responsable!

- ohh si! – se reía – bueno vamos a comer! – decía mientras todos se sentaban a la mesa y sacaban la pizza – sabes…Bonnibel? - sonreía – yo fui a clases de etiqueta…todos los rockeros solemos ser personas muy educadas – mientras se ponía la servilleta en el cuello

- por qué te pones la servilleta en el cuello? – preguntaba Marceline sin comprender, se agarraba la cabeza mientras se preguntaba por qué les había dado llaves del departamento a sus amigos que únicamente la estaban dejando en vergüenza.

- etiqueta, chicos! Etiqueta – sonreía el hombre emocionado mientras comenzaba a comer pizza con sus manos – y ya saben…mi educación es de otra galaxia…lo notas Bonnibel?

- lo noto.. – decía ella mientras Finn le servía pizza algo nervioso y quería llamar su atención – gracias… - _Tranquila Bonnibel…puedes comer esto…puedes hacerlo…puedes hacerlo…no cuentes calorías…no cuentes porcentaje de grasa…todo está bien… _- decía la joven.

- creo que deberías invitar a Bonnibel más seguido! – decía el hombre emocionado mientras se tragaba una pizza entera – definitivamente la comida es el mejor invento del mundo – es lo mejor…Marceline, seguro que no te tomarás esa cerveza?

- no… - decía la joven algo triste internamente – Bonnibel come… - decía mientras veía como la peli rosa jugaba con la comida

- eso hago – la joven actriz comenzaba a comer lentamente. Cada pedazo era masticado unas 20 veces, sin embargo cuando terminaba de comer Finn continuaba sirviéndole otro pedazo.

- y bueno…Simon contrató a otra chica para trabajar con nosotros…cómo se llama? – preguntó Marceline

- Flame…se llama Flame – decía la joven actriz

- bueno eso

- Flame?! – dijo Finn y Jake – esa chica es hermosa! - Gritaron emocionados – cuando comiencen a trabajar por favor tráela a casa – al decir esto la joven peli rosa sintió como comenzaba a sentirse menospreciada

- eso creen? – preguntó la peli negra

- en serio lo es – decía Jake mientras buscaba en su celular una foto de la joven – Ay! Perdóname la vida, Arcoiris…es que mirala – y le mostraba una foto de Flame

- wow! De verdad que es hermosa – confesaba la ex rockera – Simon de verdad que sabe – sonrió feliz. Al decir esto pasó a ver a Bonnibel quien la miraba con odio, una mirada que la volvía piedra en segundos.

- pero claramente tú eres mucho más hermosa, Bonnibel – decía Jake quien mostraba el meñique emocionado – ves como soy todo hombre con etiqueta.

- si… - decía la joven notoriamente abúlica mientras se levantaba

- a donde vas? – preguntaba la peli negra

- al baño… - decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza, comenzaba a sentir un dolor muy grande.

- en serio Flame es hermosa! - decía Jake – verdaderamente lo es!

- es más linda Bonnibel de todas maneras – dijo Finn

- oye respetala! – dijo la peli negra molesta – con ella no te metas!

- no me estoy metiendo…solo digo que es linda…

- Bonnibel no es tuya! – dijo la joven golpeando la mesa mirándolo molesta

- pero tampoco es tuya! – dijo Finn cruzándose de brazos – además yo soy el protagonista sexy de esta historia! No entiendo por qué todos los fans creen que eres tú!

- no creen que Bonnibel ya se demoró en el baño?! – tomó su rostro – y si la mamá de Norman Bates la mató?! -gritó preocupado – Marceline! Ve a salvarla, aún estás a tiempo!

- imbécil – dijo la joven mientras se iba al baño y escuchó a la damisela en peligro – Bonnibel? – vio a la joven que estaba vomitando en el baño, de rodillas con un rostro notoriamente desfigurado – mierda! Bonnie! –dijo la joven mientras se ponía detrás de ella y comenzaba a hacerle cariño en la espalda – tranquila…tranquila…estás bien…?

- si… - decía mientras continuaba vomitando – Marce…Marceline…anda…te.. – deformando la última palabra

- mierda! – comenzó a acariciar su espalda mientras acomodaba su cabello – fue mi culpa…exceso de pizza…lo lamento…

- no…está…está… - continuaba vomitando mientras la peli negra le tomó fuertemente la mano

- tranquila…tranquila Bonnie – la levantó y tiró la cadena – lávate las manos – mientras salía del baño

- está bien? Murió? – preguntaba Jake

- necesito que se vayan…Bonnibel se siente mal – dijo la joven

- Qué?! Tan rápido y te acostarás con ella?! Hija de tigre! – decía Jake

- que ella se siente mal! Ridículo! – le gritó – ahora váyanse – los echó rápidamente y volvió al baño – Bonnibel estás… - siendo interrumpida por la joven que sin querer le vomitó la polera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La peli negra miró el techo y pensó – _Recibo lo que merezco…cosecho lo que sembré! _

- yo…perd…perdóname - decía la joven sentada en el lavamanos completamente débil.

- tranquila – decía mientras se sacaba la polera y la dejaba en la tina. Le lavó el rostro a la peli rosa y la tomó en brazos.

- me mareas… - decía mientras se abrazaba a ella

- solo calla, Bonnie! – decía mientras la tiraba a la cama - ni siquiera bebiste! – dijo algo molesta

- lo sé… -decía agarrándose la cabeza – no soporto la cabeza

- tranquila – decía la joven mientras la tapaba con las frazadas – te traeré un té… - mientras se levantaba

- no me dejes sola… - pidió ella mientras la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos

- tranquila… - le sonrió y se metió a la cama junto a ella - ¿es normal que te pase esto?

- sí… - decía algo triste

- por eso no comes mucho…mmm…fue mi culpa

- no quería vomitar tu polera… - explicó la joven

- no te preocupes…de hecho era mi polera del exorcista…Reagan ya está acostumbrada a eso… - sonrió

- quién es Reagan? – preguntó la peli rosa

- la protagonista del exorcista…Bonnie – le sonrió y abrazó - ven… - decía mientras la joven se abrazaba a ella y se acostaba en su pecho

- disculpa las molestias

- no te preocupes…ya estamos a mano… - se rio

- mala! – dijo la joven

- vas a estar bien – acariciaba su espalda – yo me quedaré cuidándote toda la noche… - le sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla – _Qué mierda, Marceline…tú no eres así _– pensaba la peli negra y se lo decía a sí misma.

- Marshall…él solía hacer eso siempre… - dijo la joven algo triste

- ah… - la joven entrelazó sus dedos con los de la peli rosa – este…bueno yo no soy Marshall pero…

- no tienes que parecerte a él – dijo la joven y la abrazó – puedes…puedes abrazarme mientras duermo?

- sí… - le sonrió y besó su frente – podría hacer eso eternamente… - y tras decir esto y sentir como la abrazaba se preguntó mil veces ¿qué era lo que le estaba pasando con la peli rosa?

- Mar… Marceline… - sonrió la joven

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, por seguir esta historia. Espero que continuen siguiendo esta historia._

_La madre de Norman Bates hace referencia a la película Psicosis, un clásico del cine donde una mujer es asesinada en el baño. (no cuento detalles por si quieren ver la peli)._

_Cuidense mucho y que estén bien._

_Saludos, Marie Horson_


	10. Chapter 10

Era día lunes, y por supuesto todo el equipo de trabajo de "princesas y vampiras" se encontraba listo para trabajar, incluso aquellas que nada tenían que ver con el trabajo pero estaban para apoyar emocionalmente.

- no puedo creerlo…cada capítulo le bajan el presupuesto a las galletas – decía una joven de cabello morado completamente molesta – esto no es digno de una persona como yo! Definitivamente me voy a querellar.

- yo que tú no seguiría comiendo…sino terminarás siendo modelo de tallas extra grandes – decía Marceline mofándose de la super modelo.

- bueno chicos…hoy quiero…hacer pasar a la nueva integrante de esta gran familia Petrikov…nada más y nada menos que… - siendo interrumpida por Grumosa.

- qué?! Ahora somos como "la casa de los dibujos"?! – preguntó y posteriormente sacó su grabadora – Pues aquí el Pater familia nos acaba de decir que llegará competencia para Bonnibel, la cual ha caído a los torpes encantos de la incomprendida social…

- ah?! – miraron ambas protagonistas a la modelo sin comprender

- lo veremos…pronto lo veremos – dijo la joven mientras se terminaba de comer una galleta

- pase por favor…Flame… - diciendo esto una chica de cabello rojo entró bastante emocionada, vestida de manera poco llamativa y con una polera que decía "Abadeer".

- mucho gusto – sonrió y saludó a todos muy emocionada para posteriormente sentarse.

- ella será Katiuska! – gritó emocionado lleno de éxtasis

- Katiuska?! – preguntó Marceline

- La enamorada de Marina – dijo Bonnibel con cierta seriedad en su voz

- yo tengo una enamorada? – preguntó Marceline – quiero decir…Marina tiene una enamorada? Y se llama Katiuska?

- que alguien le entregue el guión a esta mujer con capacidad distintas, por favor! – sugirió grumosa

- oye tú no te metas! – dijo Marceline quien quedó mirando a la joven actriz novata, la cual tenía en su polera su rostro – un…un momento – la joven la quedó mirando – esa no es la polera de Abadeer? – preguntó Marceline sin comprender

- así es – dijo la joven mirándola con devoción mientras ponía sus manos en su rostro para esconder su emoción – usted no me recuerda pero yo la he recordado toda la vida – dijo mientras de su bolso sacaba una foto.

- madre mía! – expresó Marceline al ver que la joven tenía una foto donde salía ella junto a Flame, bastante jóvenes. Marceline de unos 19 años y Flame de unos 17 – wow…ese evento fue genial ¿eres fans de mis canciones? – preguntó emocionada

- claro que sí! – sonrió contenta – esta polera la compré con meses de anticipación por internet!

- tanto escándalo por una polera? ni 10 dólares le doy a esa polera – preguntó Bonnibel

- 1,000 dólares – dijo emocionada

- qué?! – gritó sin comprender – cómo podías vender poleras tan caras? – gritó indignada

- di eso a la disquera – dijo sin ponerle mucha atención – wow….pero Flame…lamento que tuvieras que pagar tanto dinero por una misera polera

- no! por favor Abadeer no me diga eso! Para nada… - decía mientras la miraba con devoción – para mi es lo mínimo que puedo hacer como una simple fans… - decía sonrojada

- simple fans? Desde hoy eres la fans número uno – sonrió contenta

- numero uno¡?! – preguntó mirándola de pie a cabeza – no puedo creerlo…tanta felicidad no cabe en mi cabeza, de verdad que no cabe, ni tampoco en mi corazón.

- Toma 32 – decía Grumosa – aquí todo me dice que comienza el nuevo romance entre la ilusa y la drogadicta! – explicaba la peli morada – otra caerá ante la vampira… - dijo algo molesta – OIGAN! LES PAGAN POR TRABAJAR O COQUETEAR?! A MOVER ESOS ESQUELÉTICOS TRASEROS! HE DICHO! – gritó molesta

- Oye si tu amiguita no tiene trasero no es mi culpa! – dijo Marceline molesta – yo si tengo! – dijo defendiendo sus curvas

- 93 centímetros – dijo Flame sonrojada a lo que todos la quedaron mirando

- ah?! – gritaron sin comprender

- un metro sesenta y nueve centímetros, salió del colegio con honores en lenguas e historia, sin embargo no le iba bien en matemáticas – decía todo con ternura – y la cerveza para Abadeer es el mejor invento del mundo, pero no la negra pues considera que es para nenas – sonrió emocionada

- Eso dio miedo – dijo Grumosa – en serio que dio miedo

- sabes mucho sobre mi - dijo Marceline – qué edad tienes?

- 21, voy en segundo año de actuación… - sonrió

- Emm…qué les parece si van a dar una vuelta mientras nos ponemos de acuerdo para grabar la escena? – preguntó Simon – Marceline ve a mostrarle a Flame las locaciones – sonrió orgulloso

- querrá decir el metro cuadrado que usamos para grabar! Eso es indignante! Es tan pobre y deprimente – decía mientras se terminaba de comer las galletas.

Marceline le sonrió y tomo la mano de Flame y esta la miraba con devoción - le juro que nunca más me lavaré la mano

- no es necesario, Flame - decía Marceline bajandole el perfil

- mi nombre suena tan bien desde sus sensuales labios...

- y tú dime simplemente Marceline...o Marcie...ya no soy Abadeer - decía mientras se iban caminando

- me tomaré ese atrevimiento pero yo nunca olvidaré que es Abadeer! la gran Abadeer - tras decir esto Bonnibel vio como se iban alejando y se molestaba con la nueva integrante del equipo pues sentía que se emocionaba demasiado.

En otro lugar se encontraba un hombre amarillo gritando – ACCIÓN!

- Y qué nombre tienes? – preguntó la joven mientras se le acercaba con algo de miedo

- Mmmm…mmm… - decía con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados

- Mm? - dijo ella – este…ok, lo dejaremos en que te llamas Em…

- Mmm… - le sonrió con cierta complicación

- CORTE! SE REPITE! – dijo mientras ambos actores se quedaban mirando

- se repite? – preguntó Marshall sin comprender – pero por qué?! Si está bien la escena!

- el director soy yo y digo que se repite! Tienes 5 minutos para volver a tu estúpido personaje de zombie! – gritó indignado – INACEPTABLE! ESTO ES INACEPTABLE!

El joven se fue hasta su camarín, se encontraba peleado con la rubia desde hace unos días por lo que ya no la acompañaba a fumar luego de grabar.

- Maldición… - dijo el mientras miraba el espejo

**Flash Back**

Una joven estaba tarareando una canción mientras un hombre aparecía por detrás de manera galante.

- me encanta oírte cantar – diciendo esto besó delicadamente el cuello de la peli rosa y no dejó de sostener su cintura

- No…no canto bien…Marshall – dijo la joven dándose la vuelta completamente sonrojada – no…no me mientas – dijo mirando el piso algo triste

- no te estoy mintiendo – le sonrió tomándola del mentón – nunca le mentiría a la mujer más bella de esta tierra

- Marshall.. – la joven susurró su nombre, se sentía en el cielo. Tomó la mano del joven y vio la argolla que portaba. Era un anillo que le había dado su abuela, que era de su abuelo y ahora era del joven peli negro – te amo… - dijo sonrojada mientras se inclinaba para besarlo, dejando sus brazos en el cuello del peli negro.

- yo también te amo, preciosa – le sonrió – y quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado…no lo olvides…esto es para siempre – le sonrió de manera segura, como siempre era él, quien tenía todo bajo control.

**Fin Flash Back**

- mentiroso… - dijo la peli rosa en un susurro casi inaudible para posteriormente sonreír muy triste.

- quién?! – preguntó Grumosa – no me digas que compraste ese shampoo que te dije que no compraras?! Eres tan tonta! Te dije que no lo hicieras! Si cuando yo te digo que algo no lo tienes que hacer, es porque no lo tienes que hacer – explicaba – gente sin sentido… - mientras Marceline y Flame entraban al camarín ya completamente listas para grabar.

- soy una vampira al igual que Marceline…esto es como estar en un sueño – dijo emocionada – Bonnibel! Te ves hermosa – fue hasta donde ella y la quedó mirando de pie a cabeza

- gra…gracias – dijo la joven en un titubeo algo sonrojada

En la sala de grabaciones las cosas entre Fionna y Marshall no estaban funcionando de lo mejor, de hecho ambos estaban bastante sentidos hasta que finalmente Limón Agrio no pudo con la presión y los echó de la escena "no vuelven hasta que estén dispuestos a hacer una buena película"

- Fionna! – gritaba el hombre mientras iba detrás de la rubia

- no hablaré contigo… - decía ella mientras iba prácticamente corriendo

- Fionna! Maldición! – gritó indignado y la tomó del brazo algo violento, no porque lo quisiera sino porque ya no tenía opción – por favor escuchame!

- qué quieres que te escuche? – dijo la joven muy molesta – si sé que esa chica la quieres y todo eso…pero si no eres capaz de hacerla sufrir para conseguir la fama que… - siendo interrumpida

- de qué mierda me hablas?! – se agarraba la cabeza – Fionna no jugaré con los sentimientos de Bonnibel, sabes que no haré eso – dijo molesto – yo la quiero y la respeto

- tanto la respetas? – sonrió molesta – al menos yo asumo mis errores…Marshall… - lo miró a los ojos – te recuerdo cómo se enteró Bonnibel de lo nuestro? – lo desafío

- no tiene sentido… - dijo el modelo algo triste – cuando…cuando dejes de estar enojada por favor avísame – dicho y hecho se fue de la producción para llegar temprano a su casa, no quería seguir ahí.

En las producciones Petrikov todo estaba saliendo de maravillas para la vampira más famosa de la ciudad que no solo disfrutaba de su papel sino que también disfrutaba de la chica con la que estaba.

- Katiuska, por favor para – decía mientras la joven vampira estaba en sus piernas intentando besarla

- Yo soy mucho mejor que Bianca, ella es solo una princesita – decía mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja – ahora ven y bésame – la agarraba de la camisa y comenzaba a besar de manera apasionada.

- CORTEN! SE IMPRIME – Decía el canoso Simon prácticamente entre llantos de emoción – esto es maravilloso

- no puedo creerlo – decía la joven con las manos en su boca – he….he besado a…he besado a Abadeer! – gritó emocionada – necesito agua… - le costaba respirar

Marceline se rascaba la cabeza algo incómoda, no recordaba lo que se sentía ser acosada por la gente o tener fans, pues en los últimos años solo había sido una suerte de ermitaña.

- Mucho por hoy! – dijo Simon – chicas pueden irse a sus casas – decía mientras estaba en la silla del director como si fuese de playa.

- pero señor…tenemos que grabar una escena más…la escena de Bonnibel – explicó Gunter acomodándose los anteojos

- podemos hacerlo mañana – sonrió relajado – Bonnibel ve a descansar a casa – sonrió – es que observa…esa pequeña vampira será una mina de oro! Una mina de oro!

- es que se me hace muy extraño que con Jake no te recordaramos – se preguntaba la joven – y Finn tampoco te recuerde…es bastante extraño

- Finn? – preguntó ella sonrojada – aún…aún tienes contacto con Finn, el guitarrista? – preguntaba mientras una asistente les quitaba el maquillaje a ella, Marceline y Bonnibel

- claro que sí, somos amigos de parranda...¿no te gustaría ir a beber hoy a mi casa? – preguntó Marceline emocionada mientras Bonnibel la miraba indignada.

- dijiste que no beberías en días de semana – se cruzó de brazos la joven – pero qué iba a ser más! Si eres una irresponsable! – dijo molesta

- oye no voy a beber! Estoy diciéndole que la invitaré a beber! – se molestó – como iba diciendo FLAME! Parece que hay gente aquí que le molesta la felicidad del mundo! – dijo mirando molesta a la peli rosa.

- Sería un honor ir a casa de Marceline - sonrió emocionada - realmente me encanta la idea! - decía mientras le comenzaban a quitar el maquillaje.

- Querida! te has cuidado el rostro como te lo había pedido, eso realmente está muy bien - decía Grumosa mientras le sacaba el maquillaje a Bonnibel - no como esa vampira de mala muerte!

- oye yo no soy una vampira! - dijo Marceline molesta - es tu amiguita la esquelética que anda molestando y... - se quedó callada al notar como Bonnibel se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta.

- Oye espera! - dijo la joven levantándose también - Bonnie! - dijo para posteriormente seguirla

- ellas dos realmente hacen una pareja hermosa! - suspiró Flame emocionada

- dis...disculpa? Te safaste la cabeza? - preguntó la joven sin comprender

- Es que ambas se niegan...pero se gustan!

- A ver para ahí! - gritó indignada - acaso vomitas arcoiris de murciélagos?! Bonnibel espera a su principe azul y en eso quedaremos! Entendido?! - gritó molesta

- es que...rayos...yo pensé que tenían algo y...

- EN EL MUNDO BIZARRO DE TIM BURTON PODRÍA SUCEDER! PERO ESTO ES LA REALIDAD! Y MI BONNIBEL NUNCA! ESCUCHAME BIEN, NUNCA! TENDRÍA ALGO CON ESA DELINCUENTE DE BARRIO CHINO! - se agarró la cabeza - eso nunca pasará...nunca...

A las afueras de las instalaciones Petrikov dos chicas discutían.

- Ok! lo lamento...no quería tratarte de esquelética...es que yo - la joven desvió su mirada - me molesta que te pongas así...si antes estabamos bien ¿cuál es la idea de discutir? - preguntó

- discutir?! por favor, Marceline! Eres tú la que siempre anda molestandome! ¿cómo quieres que sea agradable contigo si siempre me tratas así? - la miró molesta

- pero es mi humor! Bonnie - la joven la agarró de los hombros - no lo hago porque no me agrades...simplemente porque...ya lo sabes...soy así! soy tonta...a veces tengo problemas para expresarme... - sonrió algo abúlica

- no te preocupes! no te molestaré - dijo la joven mientras se comenzaba a ir - ya tienes a Flame para conversar...haz lo que quieras!

- pero qué tiene que ver Flame?! - la miró sin comprender

- nada, Marceline! no tiene nada que ver esa chica! - gritó molesta - ahora me puedes dejar ir?! y puedes irte con tu propia felicidad y ebriedad a otro lugar - sentenció mientras se iba

- MIERDA! - gritó la joven indignada mientras se devolvía hasta el camarín para llevarse a Flame a su casa.

- por qué Marcie nos habrá pedido ir a su casa? - se preguntaba Jake - nos querrá decir que tiene un amorío con la jovencilla con modales?

- Marceline con Bonnibel?! Claro que no! Además Bonnibel no es de esos gustos...por suerte - suspiraba el joven - pero ojalá que se encuentre ella...extraño su suavidad...su hermosura...su...

- ya entendí - decía mientras subían por el ascensor del departamento - hace tiempo que quiero pasarlo bien..¿has notado como Marceline ya no bebe? No me gusta eso...se vuelve más seria

- Marcie siempre ha sido seria - explicaba Finn

- pero ahora se nota mucho más - explicaba mientras abrían la puerta y se encontraban con Flame y Marceline. ¡Se había armado la fiesta!

Por otra parte se encontraba Bonnibel en su casa. Ya eran las 6 de la tarde así que decidió que era hora de cenar. Todos los días cenaba a esa hora pues le hacía bien para su salud, y así no tenía posibilidad de tener ganas de vomitar a la hora de dormir. Comenzó a mirar su ensalada mientras se ponía a pensar en que antes era la luz de esperanza de Simon y ahora simplemente sentía que era otra actriz más. Marceline como Simon estaban muy emocionados con Flame y el problema no era con la actriz novata, sino que ella se ponía a pensar que nunca sería la actriz exitosa que realmente quería ser. Sonó el timbre y fue a ver quien era, sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, no podía creerlo.

- Bonnie... - sonrió el hombre algo incómodo

- Ma...Marshall - la joven se puso completamente roja y quedó estática en la puerta mientras lo miraba de pie a cabeza como si fuese un sueño. Hace ya casi dos años que no hablaba con él, simplemente lo había visto un par de veces pero ni siquiera había tenido la intención de saludarlo, de preguntarle cómo estaba.

- puedo...pasar? - preguntó algo triste

- claro...pasa - dijo la joven dándole la espalda y cruzandose de brazos muy triste mientras intentaba recordar como se respiraba - puedes sentarte - dijo hospitalariamente mientras se daba vuelta para mirarlo, intentando guardar sus emociones, pero verlo la hacia sentir muy bien, como su corazón volvía a latir nuevamente.

- este...cómo...cómo estás? - preguntó Marshall mientras movía sus manos algo tenso - este..sientate...me siento incómodo que estés parada frente a mi...

- estoy bien así -dijo la joven desviando la mirada - y estoy bien... - respondió - qué te trae por aquí? Que yo sepa te devolví todas tus cosas hace ya mucho tiempo - explicó

- lo sé... - sonrió - eso lo tengo claro, bonnie - la quedó mirando fijamente - es que quería verte... - al decir esto la peli rosa sintió como su corazón salía corriendo de ahí. Respiró fuertemente mientras sutilmente cerraba sus ojos para volver a mirarlo

- No creo que sea correcto - explicó

- lo sé... - sonrió muy triste - no...Bonnibel no quiero sentir que me odias... - la miró con cierta culpabilidad

- yo no te odio - desvió la mirada - pero tampoco está dentro de mis planes recordarte con cariño

- yo...yo siempre te recuerdo con mucho cariño... - explicó

- para ti fue fácil - sonrió - la que tuvo que quedarse con todos los recuerdos fui yo... - se sentó en una silla y respiró profundamente para no ponerse a llorar - no me molestó que te enamoraras de otra persona...tenías todo el derecho...pero...hay maneras y maneras de explicarlo - lo quedó mirando fijamente - y tu manera de explicarmelo fue sutilmente gráfica.

**Flash Back**

- Bonnie! - el hombre se subía los pantalones mientras la rubia la miraba completamente roja, y con miedo de la reacción de la peli rosa.

- ... - Bonnibel solo miraba a su novio y callaba, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr de manera automática, y comenzaba a correr del lugar.

- Bonnie! Bonnie espera! por favor - dijo el peli negro y la agarró del brazo

- no me toques! - gritó mientras lloraba y se tapaba el rostro

- Bonnie...lo lamento...yo...yo no quise... - decía con tristeza

- no me mientas! - decía mientras se tapaba el rostro - por favor no me sigas mintiendo! no lo hagas más que duele mucho!

**Fin Flash Back**

Los jóvenes estaban hablando mientras bebían y conversaban de la vida, sin embargo la peli negra no podía sacarse de la cabeza el rostro de Bonnibel que estaba dando vueltas.

- tú qué opinas Marcie? - decía Jake mientras se reía

- este... - la joven se levantó algo preocupada - disculpen yo... - supiró - yo saldré y vuelvo en un rato - miró a Flame - por favor te quedas como en tu casa

- En verdad puedo tener ese honor? - preguntó la joven emocionada mientras se terminaba su cerveza

- por supuesto - le sonrió- chicos...la cuidan por favor - dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se disponía a salir del lugar.

- disculpame... - dijo el joven muy triste mientras se acercaba y tomaba la mano de la peli rosa - por favor perdóname, Bonnie...

- Marshall ya pasó - dijo la joven con tristeza mientras desviaba su mirada - por favor no quiero seguir hablando del tema...

- pero Bonnie...dime qué puedo hacer para que me perdones... - decía Marshall algo preocupado

- Nada...Marshall - dijo la joven algo molesta - a parte de irte y no volver...nada más - explicó - por favor no vuelvas a venir!

- es porque aún sientes algo por mi, cierto? - dijo esperanzado mientras tomaba su rostro

- no! - dijo la joven separándose muy triste- por favor, Marshall...vete

- pero por qué? - preguntó el peli negro sin comprender

- PORQUE NO TE CREO! - dijo mientras se tapaba el rostro y comenzaba a llorar - sabes cuanto tiempo estuve esperando que te arrepintieras? - lo miró mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a descender - como imbécil te esperé durante mucho tiempo...y nunca llegaste! ni siquiera me diste explicaciones! Te fuiste como si 6 años fueran una pendejada! y ahora vienes como si nada y me pides perdón?! Pues te cuento que ya viví el dolor! y aprendí a vivir sin ti! dolió y dolió mucho - le gritó muy dolida - pero ya no estoy dispuesta a seguir sufriendo por ti! - lo miró con rabia

- pero Bonnibel yo... - tomó su rostro y la abrazó - yo te quiero...tú fuiste la primera mujer de toda mi vida y nunca te olvidaré... - la miró con mucha tristeza - a veces te extraño...y yo...yo no quiero dejar de verte... -explicó

- Bonnibel! abreme - gritó Marceline desde afuera. La joven abrió la puerta y al notar que Bonnibel estaba llorando se preocupó, sin embargo cuando vio a Marshall se indignó totalmente.

- disculpa...no quería molestarte - explicó

- yo...yo ya me iba - dijo Marshall al sentir la tensión - este...Bonnie... - respiró de manera pesada - podemos hablar otro dia? - preguntó

- yo... - la joven desvió su mirada

- ella no tiene nada de qué hablar contigo! - dijo Marceline poniendose delante de Bonnibel - sabes? Bonnie ya tiene quien la cuide...y tú aquí solo sobras! - dijo molesta mientras le daba la mano a la joven

- no hablaba contigo - dijo molesto sin embargo a la peli negra se le fue la diplomacia y lo tomó de la camisa

-a ver afeminado! - le gritó - te vuelvo a ver cerca del departamento de MI BONNIE! Y TE JURO QUE TE BORRO ESA SONRISA COLGATE! - gritó con rabia - ENTENDIDO?! - y tras decir esto lo empujo hasta afuera y el joven se fue molesto, odiaba a la peli negra.

La puerta se cerró y Marceline se sintió molesta, sin embargo a la vez se sintió preocupada por haber sido impertinente pero le había salido del alma ese odio al modelo, ni siquiera por ser novio de su ex, eso lo recordó mucho después, sino porque ella sabía perfectamente el daño que le había hecho a la peli rosa, y aunque no entendiera por qué, le dolía verla así - Bonnie yo... - la joven se dio vuelta sin embargo al sentir el abrazo de Bonnibel sintió que tan mal no lo había hecho.

- gracias - sollozó mientras comenzaba a llorar

- Bonnie... - la joven la abrazó fuertemente mientras comenzaba a acariciar su espalda - tranquila...por favor tranquila... - le sonrió y acarició su mejilla sin embargo las palabras de Bonnibel le quitaron la sonrisa

- por qué... - sollozaba - por qué no puedo olvidarlo! por qué no puedo dejar de quererlo si no vale la pena?! - se abrazaba más fuertemente - es una tontera...yo ...yo lo sé ... - quedó mirando a Marceline - pero no puedo olvidarlo! te juro que no puedo! está en todos lados...en todos lados y no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza...ni de mi corazón! - gritaba entre llanto

- tranquila... - abrazó a la peli rosa mientras besaba la nuca, sin embargo la joven terminó corriendo al baño con angustia mientras comenzaba a vomitar. La peli negra corrió hasta donde se encontraba. La puerta se abrió de par en par y Grumosa entró en acción. Al ver a Marceline encima de Bonnibel la agarró como un trapó y la tiró lejos ¡Vaya fuerza que tenía la joven modelo!

- andate de aquí! - le gritó molesta - vete, shuuu, shuuu

- oye yo vine porque... - siendo interrumpida

- té! verde! dos pastillas en el segundo cajón! en dos minutos lo quiero en el velador de la cama! AHORA CORRE! - gritó indignada mientras agarraba la mano de Bonnibel - a ver pequeña...ven para acá..

- es...estoy...estoy bien...Lu... - decía completamente decaída

- tranquila, cariño - dijo mientras pensaba internamente en lo que había pasado. Había visto a lo lejos al peli negro y asumía lo que había pasado.

La peli negra se fue hasta donde Grumosa le dijo y se fue hasta donde Grumosa le dijo y cuando volvió la joven peli morada estaba acariciando la mejilla de Bonnibel quien estaba casi en estado de Shock.

- traje el... - siendo interrumpida por Lumpy que se lo quitó rápidamente de las manos

- querida, es hora de que tomes esto - se lo dio a Bonnibel quien estaba casi durmiendose

- con esto se dormirá en dos minutos - dijo para si misma la modelo quien al ver a Maerceline para junto a ella la comenzó a corretear - shuuu! - dijo mientras se iban de la habitación - ya se durmió

- Mmm... -se apretaba la mandíbula - imbécil!

- ese idiota? toda la razón - dijo indignada - cómo vino?! cómo fue que vino?! - se agarraba la cabeza

- no lo sé... - explicó Marceline - cuando llegué ya estaba y Bonnie lloraba, así que lo saqué a empujones - dijo mirando el piso

- tú hiciste eso?! - la miró de pie a cabeza

- se que estuvo mal pero... - siendo interrumpida

- fabuloso! - la abrazó - acabas de ganarte un punto de respeto...tienes un cigarro? - preguntó

- sí...por qué?

- necesito uno - dijo mientras ambas jovenes se dirigían al balcón - solo fumo cuando me estreso...este es el momento - sonrió mientras miraba con molestia el horizonte

- es un verdadero hijo de puta! - dijo Marceline molesta

- lo es...pero Bonnie aún lo ama... - fumaba - nada que hacer, querida

- tú...tú crees? - preguntó tras sentir una clavada en su corazón

- eso creo...ojalá que no sea así pero...bueno...es una lástima - dijo mientras la quedaba mirando - y tú por qué viniste?

- es que... - se incomodó - yo vine a disculparme...por haberla tratado de...de esquelética...ya sabes...

- muy acorde tratar a una anoréxica nerviosa de esquelética, no? - sonrió de manera sarcástica

- ah? - la miró mientras la joven fumaba - dime que es una broma?

- cuidala...por favor... - dijo Grumosa muy seria - mira no me gusta ser parte del elenco serio de la historia, lo mio es la comedia...y arruinar tus escenas, ya sabes...pero me preocupa su salud... - mirando hacia un lado como si fuese una cámara

- por qué siempre hablas como si estuvieramos en una suerte de historia...de fanfic...de reality?! - la miró sin comprender algo molesta

- porque si fuese así! mi única manera de destacar es el humor...porque en el amor, ah?! en el amor... - dijo mirando el piso - nadie piensa en la pobre Grumosa que sufre en silencio por... - siendo interrumpida por ella misma - como sea...debes cuidar a Bonnibel

- sufres por? - preguntó Marceline

- vamos! no puedo decirlo - sonrió - debo darle suspenso a mis adorados fans! - sonrió coqueta

- siento que hablo con una desequilibrada mental

- mira, Marceline! - terminó de fumar la peli morado - solo te diré! cuida a Bonnibel que no goza de buena salud, menos de buen autoestima...¡Confío en ti!

- yo...? Pero si Bonnie no... - siendo interrumpida

- cuento contigo... - sonrió más tranquila - y no le diga que fume! porque sino me va a reprender - le guiñó un ojo - ahora cuida a Bonnibel porque si le pasa algo...ahora será tu culpa - y tras decir esto se fue del departamento. La peli negra se fue hasta donde se encontraba Bonnibel quien dormía de manera algo tensa. Marceline se acostó junto a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, sin embargo eso hizo despertar a la joven que guardaba lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Bonnie... - susurró la joven

- Marceline.. - dijo la joven con los ojos totalmente llorosos y una voz algo ganzosa producto del exceso de llanto - perdón...

- shhh...tranquila... - le acarició el rostro - vamos a cuidar esa salud de ahora en adelante, eh? - le sonrió tiernamente

- bue...bueno - dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar

- ya...por qué lloras si eres tan linda? te da pena que no exista nadie más linda que tú? - preguntó mientras se reia de manera pasiva jugando con el cabello de la peli rosa.

- no me mientas... - dijo la joven con mucha tristeza - por favor nunca me mientas - pidió la peli rosa mientras se aferraba a la joven

- nunca lo haré - acarició su mejilla y se acercó para besar su mejilla sin embargo se quedaron mirando y sin quererlo besó prácticamente la comisura de sus labios, sintiendo unos deseos horribles de querer besarla, sin embargo no había podido hacerlo y se preguntaba ¿por qué una chica tan hermosa, tan buena, tenía que sufrir tanto? - _me gustaría devolverte la sonrisa...que ese imbécil te quitó - _pensó mientras la abrazaba fuertemente - me terminaré acostumbrando a dormir contigo... - susurró

- no lo hagas si es una mala costumbre - le susurró Bonnibel mirandola algo triste

- es la mejor mala costumbre que he tenido en mi vida... - le sonrió y besó su frente - me acordé de algo...

- de qué? - preguntó la peli rosa

- cuando Bianca duerme con Marina en el guión y Marina dice "los vampiros a esta hora no duermen.." y después le guiña un ojo - se rio la peli negra

- y Bianca le dice..."solo las señoritas duermen de noche..." - respondió Bonnibel

- y Marina le dice..."con tal de tener un beso tuyo de las buenas noches, yo duermo a esta hora" - respondió Marceline imitando su personaje. Bonnibel le sonrió, la quedó mirando fijamente y le agarró el rostro para darle un beso en los labios, dejando a Marceline completamente estática

- "y ahora yo estoy segura que dormiré tranquila" - le sonrió tiernamente Bonnibel

- ah?! - Marceline la miró sonrojada sintiendo como su corazón se salía, sin comprender por qué lo había hecho

- es lo que dice después Bianca - le sonrió inocentemente la joven

- ahh...claro... - respondió Marceline para levantarse

- ocurre algo? - preguntó Bonnibel asustada ante la reacción de Marceline

- nada...iré al baño...y luego vuelvo...

- no te tardes.. - pidió la peli rosa mirandola con cara de niña buena

- no...no lo haré - y diciendo esto entró al baño para quedarse mirando en el espejo algo preocupada - _fue solo una actuación...fue solo un tonto beso que nadie recordaría...que para ella no fue importante...¿por qué para mi si? _- la joven se tocó los labios y al pensar en los labios de Bonnibel le entraron ganas de volver a besarla - _Mierda...no...Marceline no, regla número uno de toda lesbiana "no fijarse en una chica heterosexual"_ - Se salió del baño y fue hasta donde la joven, se volvió a acostar a su lado y cuando se dispuso a abrazarla por detrás sintió como las manos de Bonnibel ejercían más presión en el contacto - Bonnie...

- si? - preguntó la joven

- me...me agradas... - suspiró

- tu también me agradas - sonrió feliz y abrazó más fuertemente a la peli negra.


	11. Chapter 11

Una peli negra entró al departamento algo cansada cuando de pronto se sorprendió al notar que este estaba completamente limpio, ordenado y una chica peli roja con un rubio estaban desayunando muy emocionados.

- este...interrumpo? - preguntó Marceline mientras los miraba con extrañeza, por una parte no le molestaba ver en buen estado su nido, sin embargo ¿por qué todo estaba tan jodidamente ordenado? Eso no tenía sentido - digo...no es que me moleste...pero...

- es que con Flame ordenamos el departamento para que pudieras llegar a descansar - explicó Finn - no te molesta? - preguntó

- em...no - respondió la peli negra - y Jake? - preguntó

- fue donde la señora Tree...al parecer ella le tenía tarta - sonrió Flame - pero Marcie, sientate, te prepararé algo para comer - sonrió

- gracias.. - respondió mientras se sentaba en la mesa algo molesta

- ocurrió algo con Bonnibel? - preguntó el rubio al notar el rostro preocupado de la ex rockera

- no...nada - dijo ella - estaba mal de salud y me quedé cuidandola

- me encanta la pareja que porfa con Bonnibel Glum - dijo emocionada Flame mientras servía el café y quedaba mirando con ojos brillantes a la chica vampira

- disculpa? - la miró de pie a cabeza sin comprender a qué se refería

- es que con Bonnibel no ocurre algo más que una amistad? - preguntó la joven desilusionada

- No! Ella es el colmo de heterosexual - dijo Marceline mirando su café - solo tenemos una relación de profesional algo decente

- comprendo - -dijo Flame mientras se volvía a sentar a la mesa - es una lástima...yo las veía como que formaban una linda pareja - le sonrió

- ya veo... - dijo la joven mientras callaba.

En el departamento la joven estaba despertandose cuando de pronto notó que estaba totalmente sola en su cama.

_"No te quise despertar porque me gusta cuando descansas, Marceline"_

- Mar...Marceline - susurrró la joven

- Y ESE SUSPIRO?! - preguntó la joven peli morado haciendo que la joven actriz casi cayera de la histeria

- lU...LUMPY! NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO! - dijo molesta

- quería ver tu reacción - mientras bebía té - debo admitirlo, esa delincuente se comportó como una ¿qué viene antes de delincuente? Bueno, el punto es que subió favorablemente de nivel

- tonta - sonrió mientras se quedaba quieta y procedía a mirar la hora - debo ir a ducharme, tengo que ir a trabajar

- iré contigo, linda... - le sonrió - hoy seré tu escolta

- por qué? - preguntó la joven

- por si acaso...nunca se sabe cuando hay gente cruel con pelucas rubias y lentes oscuros que está en busca de venganza...

- no estamos en María la del Barrío -explicó Bonnibel

- claro que no! ¿acaso crees que te dejaría usar un vestido negro con sombrerito de puntas?! qué tenía ese diseñador en la cabeza!

- está bien pero... - siendo interrumpida

- además debo llevar las invitaciones a Petrikov del día viernes que es mi presentación...¡Todos estarán felices de asistir! - dijo emocionada

- este...claro... - dijo la joven para posteriormente recordar lo que había ocurrido hace dos años en uno de los baños de un evento de Grumosa.

**Flash Back**

**- **Y bueno...finalmente ese resultado lo divides y te da... - dijo la joven algo sonrojada

- muchas gracias, Bonnibel - sonrió gentilmente el peli negro - disculpa...tienes algo que hacer hoy?

- este...disculpa?

- me refiero a que si tienes planes para la noche...habrá una fiesta y... - siendo interrumpida por la peli rosa

- no suelo ir a fiestas...no me gustas...los días viernes suelo quedarme con mi abuela viendo películas... - desvió la mirada

- ya...ya veo - respondió el algo desilusionado - y...¿viste la última película de Tim Burton?

- este...no...es que...no he ido últimamente al cine

- y entonces aceptarías ir conmigo mañana? - le sonrió

- no...este...es que no tengo dinero para salir y...

- una cita! ¿te parece?

- so...solos? - preguntó la joven algo sonrojada

- sí...solos ... - la quedó mirando - digo...si quieres invitar a una amiga...o algo así...este...

- no, está bien...mañana... - le sonrió acomodando sus libros - ahora debo irme, Marshall - dijo la joven mientras se dirigía a las afueras de la sala

- cómo logras que hable contigo? si es tan callada... - decía un compañero al peli negro

- no tengo idea...pero bonnibel es hermosa - sonreía mientras veía como se iba.

**Fin Flash Back**

El peli negro tocaba el timbre para entrar a un departamento que prácticamente era de él. Cuando la rubia abrió lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Él entró y cuando notó que el departamento estaba muy desordenado comenzó a molestarse.

- mi amor, qué te he dicho de mantener el orden en tu departamento?

- a qué viniste? a contarme como era Bonnibel cuando vivían juntos? - lo miró molesta

- qué quieres? que terminemos? que continuemos? O quieres tirar por la borda todo este tiempo juntos? - preguntó algo triste

- me da igual! - dijo la joven sentándose en el sillón

- es que no te entiendo -explicó él muy triste - no entiendo qué es lo que quieres...porque por una parte estás alejándome y por otra parte te molesta que defienda a Bonnibel...¿qué ocurre contigo?

- recuerdas cuando trabajabamos los tres juntos? - preguntó ella mientras se ponía algo melancólica

- sí...tú le hacías la vida imposible y yo siempre terminaba discutiendo contigo y con ella...era muy extraño - confesó él - a qué viene todo eso?

- no la extrañas? - preguntó la joven algo triste

- Bonnibel siempre será un lindo recuerdo... - tomó sus manos - pero ahora estamos juntos y yo no quiero que te metas con ella...no quiero que Limón Agrio nos diga lo que tenemos que hacer o no hacer... - la joven besó los labios de él y miró fijamente

- Marshall...no me dirás qué hacer o no hacer con Marceline...¿está bien?

- por qué te molesta tanto que te digan los infiltrados que lo pasa bien con Bonnibel? - preguntó sin comprender

- porque conozco a Marceline...y conozco sus gustos...chicas que en exceso se parecen a mi...

- Bonnibel no se parece a ti...

- exacto..- lo quedó mirando fijamente - ella es totalmente diferente a mi...por ende rompe todos los esquemas de Marceline...

- pero...Fionna... - susurró el joven peli negro

- QUÉ SUERTE VERLOS TODOS REUNIDOS! - comenzó a gritar la peli morada mientras se paseaba por la reunión dándoles a todos de sus entradas - por favor los estaré esperando - quedó mirando a Marceline - es solo una copa de champagne por persona así que no te entusiasmes tanto

- oye qué te pasa! - dijo molesta - tampoco es que me interese ir a ver como te mueves en vestidos que en la vida real nadie usaría

- no irá, Marceline? - preguntó Flame algo desilusionada

- este... - la joven al sentir tan cerca a la peli roja comenzó a incomodarse

- CLARO QUE IRAS! - dijo Grumosa - es parte del contrato! no puedes no asistir!

- cómo que parte del contrato?! - preguntó mirando a Simon quien bebía de su leche

- explicales Freud! - sonrió mientras se sentaba en las piernas del viejecillo

- este... - quedó mirando a la joven peli morado - si se sentara en su asiento yo...

- claro claro...continúa - decía la joven mientras continuaba sentada en las piernas del canoso.

- cómo sea...iran como parte del elenco de Princesas y Vampiras...así que será como una salida laboral...no pueden no asistir - sonrió mientras bebía de su leche, sin embargo la peli morada ya estaba bebiendola - bebala con confianza - dijo el hombre al notar que ya su leche se había acabado

- lo que el viejo dice! así que nadie puede faltar! - se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta - los estaré esperando chicos! - sonrió mientras se iba del lugar

- un momento! por qué tenemos que ir?! - preguntó algo molesta - estará la estupidez del zombie! estoy segura! - sentenció indignada

- Es verdad! somos parte de la competencia! - dijo Flame emocionada - vi la entrevista que hizo la otra vez...y me encantó como le cambio la letra, Marceline! - tras decir esto Bonnibel la quedó mirando

- cambio de letra? - preguntó ella - no era esa la letra?

- este...emm... - la joven se levantó - Simon comenzamos a grabar en? - preguntó

- 10 minutos... - dijo él

- iré por un cigarro - dijo la joven - mientras comenzaba a huir lentamente

- Flame cómo es eso de que le cambio la letra? - preguntó Bonnibel

- este... - la joven se incomodó - debe ser ella quien le cuente, Bonnibel... - dijo algo incómoda, pues sentía que había hablado de más...

Comenzó el maquillaje, comenzó la vestimenta y ya ambas chicas estaban listas para salir a escena cuando de pronto una de las dos quedó mirando la escena sin comprender

- un momento…una cama? – preguntó Marceline sin comprender

En ese momento apareció Simon y tomó el hombro de ambas jóvenes

- creo que considerando que esta película la hemos grabado de manera a cronológica, sería bueno que hiciéramos una de las escenas más complicadas de todas… - sonrió haciendo que Bonnibel se pusiera roja y Marceline mirara sin comprender

- qué escena? – preguntó ella

- Marceline….leíste el guión entero? – preguntó Bonnibel

- claro que sí! – dijo ella mirandolos con cara de "estoy mintiendo"

- qué ocurre en el final? – preguntó Bonnibel

- Emmm…se quedan juntas..obvio! – sonrió a lo que Simon y Bonnibel la miraron y suspiraron

- bueno hoy…nos iremos a la toma 69… - se rió emocionado

- es la toma 70, Simon – dijo Bonnibel moviendo su mano en su frente

- intentaba que fuera más acorde a LA ESCENA… - se rio

- qué mierda de escena?! – preguntó Marceline

- Ay! Por dios! – gritó Bonnibel y tomó un guión para pasarselo a Marceline – lee ahí….

- bla bla bla bla….bla bla – leía Marceline – bla bla bla y la cama y….bla bla QUÉ?! – gritó mirando a ambos traumada – cómo que se acuestan?! - a lo que Simon se rio y Bonnibel se puso roja

- bueno es algo normal, o no? – preguntó Bonnibel totalmente sonrojada

- este….claro que…ahora haremos eso?! – quedó mirando a Simon traumado

- claro que sí…además será como una coreografía…como "lo hecho está" de Shakira…solo que con menos producción – se rio

- en ese caso por qué no contratan a Shakira? – preguntó Marceline

- Gracias! – dijo la joven mientras se dirigía a su posición

- oye espera! – gritó sin embargo Bonnibel no la tomó en cuenta – Simon no quiero hacer esto! Tal vez ella es actriz pero yo no!

- solo disfruta, Hija de tigre! – dijo el hombre y le tocó el hombro

- ACCIÓN! – gritaron todos

Bonnibel estaba sentada en la cama como Bianca, con un pijama bastante delgado, completamente diferente al que usaría la propia Bonnibel. Por otra parte Marceline estaba parada frente a ella mirandola notoriamente incómoda, se había memorizado sus líneas, tanto así que era la primera vez que sabía lo que tenía que decir sin la necesidad de improvisar, pero era que aunque no se las supiera no sabía cómo improvisar.

- a qué viniste, Marina? – preguntó la joven mirandola molesta – creí que te sentías más cómoda con Katiuska que conmigo… - dijo para desviar su mirada

- yo… - la joven tragó saliva – _Vamos, Marcie, es solo una actuación…_ - yo… MOMENTO! – gritó la joven mirando la cámara – pueden media hora?! – pidió – de verdad la necesito – miró a Simon con pánico

- pero tenemos que grabar! – dijo Bonnibel algo molesta – o irás a buscar a Shakira?!

- así es! – dijo al mismo tiempo que corría mientras Simon la autorizaba.

Marceline se fue hasta la oficina de Simon y comenzó a buscar lo que necesitaba, prácticamente dio vuelta la oficina hasta que dio con el: Un Chivas Reagal

- whisky! Somos tú y yo! – dijo al mismo tiempo que lo bebía – esto me hará no tener los sentidos bien puestos…es mi única manera de ser profesional!

La peli rosa estaba mirándose en el espejo, realmente le daba mucho pudor hacer esa escena. Sobre todo porque era con una mujer y no tenía experiencia en el tema, y además Marceline no era alguien que pudiera ayudarle mucho, así que simplemente intentó relajarse. Al cabo de media hora volvió al lugar de trabajo, cuando notó que la vampira venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- es que acaso encontraste a Shakira? – la miró de pie a cabeza

- no…pero…encontré a Bonnie – dijo para proceder a reirse

- Mar…Marceline estás! – la joven al notar que estaba ebria la joven se indignó totalmente – no trabajaré con ella así! – dijo mientras se comenzaba a ir

- oye pero tenemos que…gra…grabar! – dijo Marceline molesta

- vamos…chicas…es hora de grabar y… - siendo interrumpido por Bonnibel

- dijiste que no beberías alcohol mientras trabajaramos juntas…entonces?

- pero si no….estoy…ebria – dijo la joven sentándose en la cama

- pero Marceline…estás en condiciones para trabajar? – preguntó Simon

- claro que si! –dijo mientras lo miraba algo mareada

- pero yo no trabajaré contigo así! – dijo molesta

- te traigo un té? – preguntó Flame muy preocupada – un poco de agua para evitar la resaca

- no la defiendas! No es un enfermo! Está alcoholizada y podría haberlo evitado! – gritó molesta

- oye señorita perfecta! – se levantó Marceline molesta –si tanto te molesta trabajar conmigo puedes buscarte a alguien más para trabajar! YA SÉ! Puede Simon traer a Marshall y tal vez así si seas completamente feliz! – gritó indignada

- TÚ NO TIENES RESPETO NI SIQUIERA POR TU MADRE! – gritó la joven completamente roja de la rabia

- PUES SE LO TENDRÍA SI TAL VEZ HUBIESE TENIDO UNA! – gritó y salió indignada del lugar, haciendo que todos quedaran callados.

- pueden irse a casa… - dijo Simon completamente serio mientras veía a cada uno al rostro, para posteriormente encerrarse en su oficina.

La peli rosa se sintió muy molesta y también no comprendía por qué Marceline había dicho tal cosa ¿es que acaso no tenía madre? Sin embargo cuando se volvió a encontrar con Flame a la salida de Petrikov se acercó algo preocupada, así que decidió ir con ella a beber un café para que hablaran del tema. Flame se notaba muy preocupada y además triste por la forma en la que había salido Marceline del lugar.

- no creo que sea prudente que yo le hable sobre Marceline…entiende?

- pero…por favor…Flame, necesito que me digas lo que pasó… - explicó

- pasa que Bonnibel le dijo a Marceline que no le tenía respeto ni a su madre…y lo cierto es que Marceline no tiene madre… - dijo mientras la miraba

- no tiene? – preguntó – cómo es que no tiene?

- su madre falleció cuando ella nació…su padre no se quiso hacer cargo de ella…por lo que trató muy mal los primeros 4 años…y ahí es cuando aparece Simon Petrikov… - explicó ella

- Simon es su tío… - susurró Bonnibel

- exactamente, es el hermano de Hunson Petrikov….Marceline lleva el apellido de su madre…

- ohh…ya veo – dijo la joven sintiendo un horrible nudo en su garganta

- Simon se hizo cargo de ella…y cuando lo hizo nunca más volvió a ver a Hunson…él nunca pidió verla…de hecho cuando Marceline se hizo famosa él únicamente pidió a Simon que por favor ella no fuese ligada a él, porque es un empresario famoso…y reconocido…

- no puede ser… - dijo la joven mientras bebía de su té – creo que cometí un error muy grande

- Bonnibel… - la joven le sonrió – no tenía por qué saberlo…como ella no tenía por qué saber que tú y Marshall fueron novios – le sonrió tiernamente

- ah…? – la joven la miró sin comprender – y tú como sabes eso? – preguntó la joven

- este…es que… - se sonrojó – Finn…él me lo dijo

- ahhh…era eso - suspiró la joven – bueno iré a…a hablar con ella…si es que está claro

- vaya, y por favor solucionen las cosas… - pidió

- que se vaya a la mierda – dijo la joven poniendo los zapatos en la mesa de centro – qué se cree? No le ha ganado a nadie! Es fea! Es desnutrida y además tiene sabor a chicle! Sí! Besarla es como besar un chicle…de exquisito sabor… - confesó

- no le estarás dando demasiada importancia? – preguntó el amigo rudo de la relación – ella no tenía por qué saber …además es una buena chica…

- claro yo voy a verla! La consuelo! La trato con amor y ella? – lo miró molesta – ella solo quiere recibir! No dar – decía mientras se atragantaba con su botella de whisky

- pero es que Marcie, estás operando desde el punto de que Bonnibel es algo más que tu colega…y solo es eso…tu colega – explicó

- lo sé… - dijo molesta – solo es eso…y además es heterosexual - miró con rabia la botella – debe estar feliz ahora…si me dejó como una idiota frente a todos

- no creo que ella sea así – le sonrió – pero al igual que tú…ella no tenía como saberlo…

- la odio de todas maneras – dijo molesta mientras tocaban la puerta – di que no estoy para nadie – dijo mientras miraba su botella – whisky…eres mi único verdadero amor…lo sabes

Jake abrió la puerta y cuando vio a la joven parada con dos bandejas de comida china sintió que el mundo se abría y la luz entraba dentro de su corazón.

- Hola…está…Mar…Marceline? – preguntó la joven algo sonrojada

- pasa… - dijo mientras levantaba el meñique. La joven peli rosa quedó mirando de pie a Marceline la cual aún no notaba su presencia, cuando por fin lo hizo la quedó mirando y se sonrojó notoriamente.

- se te perdió algo? – preguntó mirandola molesta

- Chicas yo…debo ir a recoger a Arcoiris a… - las miró - al museo…hablamos mañana – y terminó por salir prácticamente corriendo mientras que la joven dejaba la bolsa con la comida en la mesa.

- te traje comida… - dijo la joven mirandola algo tímida

- no era necesario -desvió la mirada

- supuse que ibas a estar tomando…entonces bueno…traje para comer…

- llévasela a Marshall…seguro el ama la comida china – miró molesta a la joven

- cuando tenía 9 años…mis padres fallecieron en un accidente…- desvió la mirada – mi padre iba ebrio…y no sé por qué extraña razón hasta el día de hoy me molesta mucho el olor a alcohol – la joven la quedó mirando fijamente

- disculpa…no lo sabía – dijo mientras miraba la botella algo molesta

- yo tampoco sabía que no tenías madre… - susurró – Marceline yo siempre he sido una suerte de ermitaña…yo no tenía idea quién eras tú…no tenía como saberlo…por favor disculpame – la miró a los ojos

- yo…no te preocupes – la miró – de verdad olvidalo – dijo levantándose y yendose para el lado, por lo que Bonnibel la abrazó fuertemente – oye tranquila…en serio… - sin embargo al notar que la peli rosa no la soltaba, la abrazó también.

- de verdad lo siento… - se abrazó fuertemente a la peli negra – soy de lo peor

- vamos! – la joven sonrió – tranquila… - la tomó de los hombros – está bien…es que… - desvió la mirada sonrojada – me puse a beber porque me daba vergüenza hacer esa escena contigo… - tras decir eso la peli rosa también se sonrojó .

- es porque no soy Shakira? – sonrió

- no…de hecho te prefiero a ti… - la miró fijamente – pero para ti es solo actuación… - sonrió mientras se sentaba ebria

- pero para ti tambien, no? – la miró sin comprender

- claro… - la joven notó que estaba hablando de más – disculpa estoy ebria… - sonrió

- Marceline si te da vergüenza hacer la escena podemos ensayarla en privado… -explicó la joven

- qué? – preguntó sin comprender

- que te da vergüenza que mucha gente te vea, no? Pero si la ensayamos en privado tal vez no te suceda lo mismo – le sonrió tiernamente

- _Asquerosamente tierna…e ingenua – _pensó la pelinegra – cómo?

- bueno yo nunca he estado con una mujer pero no creo que sea mucha la diferencia – le sonrió - mira ven… - la joven se la llevó hasta la habitación de la pelinegra, la joven se sentó en la cama que estaba deshecha – sientate en mis piernas… - le pidió

- ah? No debería ser al revés? – preguntó sin comprender

- por qué? Da lo mismo…somos dos mujeres… - la tomó de la mano e hizo que se sentara encima

- ya…y ahora…? – preguntó Marceline mirandola

- ahora…se supone que te tienes que tirar encima mío – la agarró para quedar debajo de la vampira – se supone que todo esto tiene que ser entre besos… - susurró mientras la peli negra se apoyaba con sus brazos

- y…ahora? – preguntó mientras comenzaba a sentirse muy tensa

- bueno ahora…ahora debes decirme que hacer – dijo la joven algo sonrojada – si ambas trabajamos la escena es mejor…no crees? – preguntó

- claro… - dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la peli rosa y se iba directo al cuello de la joven. No lo besó, tampoco hizo algún tipo de contacto, pues únicamente se apoyó y se sintió bien haciéndolo, esa niña le inspiraba paz, un exceso de paz.

- estás bien? – preguntó la joven al notar que Marceline estaba comenzando a derramar un par de lágrimas

- lo siento…el alcohol – dijo mientras dejaba todo su peso encima de la joven – no te peso mucho?

- no…está bien así – dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba el rostro de Marceline - no sé por qué lloras…pero todo en esta vida tiene solución…

- tú crees que si mi madre estuviera viva…ella…ella estaría orgullosa de mi? – preguntó mostrando un rostro completamente triste

- cuando te conocí pensé que eras egoísta…grosera y tonta pero…pero eres muy preocupada por el resto – le sonrió – eres muy tierna…y aunque la mayoría de las veces me saques de mis casillas…yo te tengo cariño…si tu madre estuviera viva…estaría tan orgullosa como lo está Simon de ti…

- se cómo debe continuar la escena… - la miró directamente a los ojos

- cómo? – preguntó la joven sin comprender

La vampira todo el rostro de la joven y comenzó a actuar – aunque estas manos se separen…¿nunca me olvidarás…Bianca?

- nunca… - dijo la joven intentando entrar en el personaje pero le era imposible – este… - pero al sentir como la peli negra comenzaba a depositar besos en su frente se empezó a tranquilizar y rodeó sus brazos al cuello de ella.

- solo déjate llevar… - respondió mientras comenzó a besarla, de manera lenta, bastante lenta, chupaba los labios de la joven cuando de pronto los abrió introduciendo su lengua, pero al sentir que la peli rosa le respondía el beso comenzó a acelerar su corazón. Sus manos las puso por debajo de la espalda de la peli rosa para acercarla aún más – Bonnie – susurró cuando de pronto lo notó, estaba actuando…y el personaje se llamaba Bianca, no Bonnibel.

- Marceline estás… - era el canoso Simon que al ver la escena: Marceline encima de Bonnibel, quien tenía su vestido sutilmente levantado y los brazos aferrados al cuello de su sobrina. Se habían estado besando, claramente – interrumpo…cielos…disculpenme - sonrió de manera picaresca al notar como a su sobrina le estaba volviendo a latir el corazón.

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Cualquier sugerencia, comentario y tomate por favor dirigirse a los reviews._

_Que estén bien y saludos afectuosos._


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando el hombre canoso, mejor conocido por su verdadero nombre: Simon, encontró a su sobrina Marceline encima de la joven actriz y además luz de esperanza de su tan anhelada película, lo único que se le vino a la mente fue que estaban teniendo un romance secreto, cosa que le causó risa en exceso.

- disculpen chicas…yo no quería…interrumpirlas

- este…nosotras… - ambas jóvenes a la vez titubeaban mirándose con mucha vergüenza

- es que…actuábamos… -dijo Bonnibel sonrojada – este….en privado

- pero que chicas más profesionales – dijo Simon riéndose – vine para saber como estabas…pero al parecer estabas muy bien acompañada…realmente lo siento

- No! no es lo que crees – dijo la peli negra mirandola algo molesta – yo te conozco…y no es lo que estás pensando…con Bonnibel no tenemos nada! – dijo completamente roja y fingiendo molestia

- pero si yo no dije nada – se sonrio – y bien… - comenzó a caminar por el living mientras que Bonnibel y Marceline comenzaban a seguirlo – al parecer tenían ya la comida lista…. – quedó mirando a Bonnibel – me alegra mucho que estés cuidando bien de mi sobrina que realmente deja mucho que desear su manera de alimentarse – les sonrió – esta Gunter en el auto esperandome…porque solo venía de pasadita… - quedó mirando a Bonnibel – terminaron de ensayar? Si gusta puedo pasar a dejarla a su casa… - sonrió de manera cortes

- este…

- pe…pero no te quedarás a comer? – preguntó Marceline mirandola algo triste

- no….este…sí! es mejor que me vaya porque…porque se hace tarde – dijo la joven mientras miraba a Simon – de verdad se lo agradezco, Simon

- nada que agradecer – decía mientras se iba con la joven

- este…adios… - dijo Bonnibel acercándose a Marceline y dandole un beso en la mejilla – este…cuidate…

- tú también…nos…nos vemos mañana

- claro… - dijo y posteriormente Simon le sonrió y ambos procedieron a bajar del edificio para llegar al auto. Simon abrió la puerta del auto a la joven y ella procedió a entrar. Saludó a Gunter y posteriormente el director Petrikov comenzó el interrogatorio.

- he notado como…tu relación con Marceline ha mejorado notablemente – sonrió – es más agradable contigo ahora?

- este…así…así es…Marceline y yo hemos logrado congeniar mucho mejor

- me alegra – dijo él – he notado como Flame mantiene una relación bastante cercana a Marceline – a lo que la joven lo quedó mirando – a veces siento que le gusta Marceline

- no…no lo he notado, Simon – dijo moviendo sus manos algo nerviosa – creo que solo es una gran fans de Marceline y ya…

- es que a veces noto como…ya sabes…Marceline la mira – sentenció – conozco a mi sobrina…casi como si fuese una hija y realmente veo que…podría haber algo…veo que existe una química muy grande entre ellas y eso no sería del todo bueno para la película…

- ajam…claro – respondió ella

- no me gustaría que Marceline tuviera nada con Flame… - la quedó mirando – por eso me gusta la relación que tiene contigo…es muy profesional..

- por…por supuesto…con Marceline sabemos que solo somos…eso…colegas…

- además usted gusta de los hombres – sonrió – no tengo nada que preocuparme…es que ya sabe…Marceline ha sufrido mucho y yo me preocupo

- yo no tengo nada con Marceline, si es lo que intenta insinuar Simon… - lo miró con total seriedad – yo comprendo mi trabajo y además no me gustan las mujeres – dijo mirando el piso del auto – y por sobre todas las cosas…yo respeto las clausulas del contrato – dijo mirandolo

- me alegra saber eso, Bonnibel…como siempre contigo no hay problemas, no tengo nada de lo cual quejarme…eres mi luz de esperanza…nunca lo olvides – decía mientras el auto se detenía. Habían llegado al destino.

- no se preocupe, Simon…no voy a defraudarlo – dijo mientras comenzaba a bajarse del auto – muchas gracias por traerme, muchas gracias Gunter…¡Nos vemos mañana!

- nos vemos, linda – sonrió el hombre y posteriormente cerró el auto

- no cree que fue muy duro con la señorita, Simon? – preguntó el hombre sin comprender

- Es un empujoncito…Bonnibel es demasiado correcta y nunca se deja llevar por lo que realmente siente…siempre actua por miedo… - la quedó mirando – y un poco de celos no le hará mal…

- es todo un pillo señor – sonrió mientras conducía

- ni que lo digas…¡Me encanta Bonnibel! Ya verás que esas dos terminarán juntas…ya lo verás…

- cómo está tan seguro, señor? Lo vive diciendo desde la primera vez que vio a Bonnibel, recuerdo cuando dijo "me gusta esa chica para mi sobrina" – lo miraba de reojo

- porque Bonnibel es tierna, es correcta y tiene mucho carácter…ha sido capaz de cambiar sutilmente a Marceline…había pasado ya mucho tiempo sin beber…y mira como se comporta…actua mejor en la película…le haría bien alguien así….y Bonnibel necesita alguien que la ame de manera sencilla y humilde…sin exigir algo más que amor verdadero…¿entiendes?

- lo entiendo señor y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted – sonrió para posteriormente irse para casa, era hora de continuar trabajando.

La joven peli rosa entró a su departamento y se sentó algo agotada por el día de trabajo, sin embargo se puso a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido. Se llevó sus dedos a sus labios y comenzó a tocarlos, poniéndose nerviosa, poniendose completamente roja y pensando en por qué le daban ganas de volver a hacerlo…

_En rigor, Marceline era una buena persona si no fuese porque parece una niña pequeña…aunque me gusta su manera de ser, a veces me gustaría ser como ella. Es agradable aunque su humor a veces me estresa…pero por alguna extraña razón me gustaría que ella fuese hombre, tal vez…sí, es verdad…si fuera hombre probablemente me gustaría mucho…¿qué estoy diciendo? ¿qué es lo que estoy pensando? Marceline es solamente mi colega…mi compañera de trabajo la cual…de hecho piensa en Flame…¿por qué con Flame no le molesta hacer ese tipo de escenas y conmigo sí? Probablemente es porque con ella si le gusta trabajar…¡Tal vez ahora estan juntas…! ¿y qué importa? No es mi problema…claro que no lo es… - _Pensaba la joven con cierta tristeza mientras se dirigía a la cama y comenzaba a leer el guión y aunque se avergonzara, no podía dejar de leer la toma 70.

- Es horrible! Chicos! – dijo la joven peli negra mirando a sus amigos

- es que esto es demasiado hot – dijo Jake casi con una epitaxis

- chicos! Vamos ponganme atención – decía Finn algo triste

- ya! Entonces qué fue lo que pasó con Flame? Ahora son novios? – preguntó Marceline mirando sin interés

- no…solo estuvimos bebiendo…y conversando y nos dimos cuenta que tenemos mucho en común… - sonrió mientras comía de la comida que había traido Bonnibel, debido a que cuando esta se había ido, Marceline había llamado a sus amigos.

- y…? – decían ambos rockeros amigos del rubio

- pero ella casi todo lo terminaba relacionando a ti… - dijo triste – a veces creo que solamente le gustas tú

- pero Finn! – dijo la joven mirandolo sin comprender – tengo entendido que Flame es hetero… - dijo

- igual que Bonnibel? – dijo el joven algo molesto

- oye qué te pasa! Bonnibel es completamente heterosexual tambien! – dijo ella al mismo tiempo que Jake y Finn la miraban de pie a cabeza

- BITCH! PLEASE! – gritaron casi indignados al escuchar las palabras de la ex rockera

- pero si es verdad! – dijo ella

- Claro! Y ella realmente es toda una profesional que viene a tu casa a practicar precisamente una escena donde tendran sexo! – dijo Jake

- oye respetala! – dijo Marceline tomandolo de la chaqueta de cuero – con Bonnibel nada! Entendido?! – gritó molesta

- mira tal vez estoy equivocado…ok, convengo con eso! Pero tú estás embalada…

- yo?! – los miró – qué mierda fue lo que se fumaron!? - tomó con nerviosismo una cerveza para luego dejarla en la mesa y negar con su rostro – no, no puedo…

- ves! Le haces caso! No puedes besarla sin ponerte con cara colorada y últimamente ordenas el departamento!

- y qué tiene?

- que te conozco hace años, Marceline! Y desde que conociste a Bonnibel no te escucho llorar por Fionna…y ya era hora de que la olvidaras…si estuviste llorando por ella 3 años… - decía el mayor de los rockeros – no es así, Finn?

- Marceline….las recaídas cada vez eran menos…pero asume que desde que comenzaste a conocer más a Bonnibel te ha comenzado a gustar…es normal…no te vamos a juzgar

- como me va a gustar Bonnibel! – dijo la joven mirando para todos lados – es heterosexual!

- y qué tiene?! – dijo Finn – si es porque te da miedo eso…yo creo que le gustas…además Marshall era el colmo de afeminado…es casi lo mismo – se rio

- que no me gusta! – dijo la joven agarrándose la cabeza. No podía ser cierto, ella no podía estar cediendo a los encantos de esa chica.

Al día siguiente ambas jóvenes llegaron al lugar de trabajo. Se pusieron a actuar, obviamente no hicieron la toma 70 porque Simon pensaba que había que ir lento por las piedras, y dentro de su cabeza era mejor enamorar bien a las chicas para que la idea de hacer la escena continuara rondando por sus cabezas. Él había escuchado en una película como un seductor alguna vez decía: "La clave está en el deseo…en guardar siempre el deseo…" así que eso es lo que haría.

Flame estaba todo el rato cerca de Marceline y cuando esta por fin se fue a descansar y fumarse un cigarro la peli roja comenzó a abrazarla sin previo aviso. Cuando la peli negra le respondió el abrazo, una peli rosa que estaba a lo lejos comenzó a molestarse, a sentir como la sangre le subía a la cabeza, sin embargo en ese momento Simon se le acercó y le pidió que hablara con Marceline para ir a comprar ropa de gala para ir al evento de Grumosa, por supuesto con asesoría de la misma. Así que al día siguiente sería tarde de compras ella, Marceline y Grumosa.

El día siguiente llegó y por supuesto Marceline iba con cara de pocos amigos mientras entraban a una tienda de vestidos de noche, en la cual Grumosa ahí era toda una celebridad y como toda celebridad lograba descuentos y tratos especiales.

- Hola! Querida! Necesito que hayas un milagro a este estropajo! – refiriéndose a Marceline – no tengo idea cómo arreglar…es una mujer sin patas ni cabezas…

Marceline apretaba la mandíbula y pensaba por qué no había desistido, había sido lo peor del mundo.

- la odio… - susurró Marceline molesta

- vamos…no es tan terrible – dijo Bonnibel algo intimidada por toda la gente que la estaba mirando

- necesito un traje de noche para la señorita y… - quedó mirando a Marceline mientras reflexionaba – no lo sé…para ella qué podría ser? – preguntó Grumosa

- un terno… - dijo Marceline – siempre usaba ternos… - dijo mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos – recibí un grammy…tarada….he ido a estupidos eventos con gala y alfombra roja…

- estamos muy emocionados de tenerla…Abadeer…realmente nosotras - decía la vendedora mientras era interrumpida

- como sea…preocúpense de Bonnibel …a mi me vale… - dijo mientras miraba para otro lado

- vamos…Marceline.. – dijo la joven mientras tomaba su mano haciendo que la peli negra se sonrojara – por favor…colabora..tu tío me pidió expresamente hacer esto…y tengo que hacerlo bien… - al decir esto la joven se molestó

- claro! Todo sea por la estupida película – dijo indignada mientras se iba para otro lado y comenzaba a mirar los ternos de mujer que había.

La peli rosa la llevaron hasta un probador donde entró y le pasaron un vestido para que lo probara.

- se verá hermosa! Como una reina! – dijo Grumosa emocionada

- si… - dijo Marceline desganada mientras miraba la gran tienda de ropa

- lucirán! Se lucirán caminando! Es una lástima que tenga que lucir la alfombra roja junto contigo – dijo molesta – es terrible! – la miró molesta

- y creeme que trabajar a tu lado es una tortura! – dijo indignada

- cómo…cómo me veo? – preguntó la peli rosa al salir del probador con un vestido negro sin hombros, un lazo en la cintura y un poco arriba de las rodillas. Marceline la quedó mirando y una sonrisa poso en sus labios. La miraba con admiración, sonreía emocionada y se acercó para tomarle la mano, la alzó y posteriormente la hizo dar una vuelta.

- hermosa… - le sonrió

- mentirosa – sonrió sonrojada y quedó mirando a Grumosa

- te ves hermosa! – la miró emocionada – ahora pruebate esto! – dijo mientras le pasaba ropa interior a lo que ambas jóvenes la quedaron mirando sin comprender

- pe..pero por qué? – preguntó sin comprender

- porque amo Victoria's Secret! y esta promoción es válida si dos personas compran! – dijo sonriendole

- pe…pero yo no quiero esto…

- vamos! Yo pago! Solo quier el descuento – dijo

- pe..pero no me gusta la ropa interior tan pro… - siendo interrumpida

- da igual! - quedó mirando a Marceline – tú! Ven! – dijo mientras agarraba un terno – ponete esto! – haciendola entrar al probador que estaba al lado.

- oye pero… - entró y simplemente comenzó a vestirse – _Bonnibel está al lado… - _Pensaba y se sonrojaba mientras se vestía hasta quedar completamente lista, sin embargo claramente odiaba verse así, sin embargo pensó en que podría cambiar su vestimenta antes de ir al evento, no era necesario decírselo a alguien. Salió y quedó mirando a Grumosa la cual no la miraba, cuando se dio vuelta estaba Bonnibel con ropa interior negra. Marceline la miró casi descaradamente de pie a cabeza

- no me digas que soy el cadáver de la novia…eso ya lo sé – dijo la joven cruzándose de brazos dando una postura notablemente timida, algo deprimida.

- me gusta como te queda, querida! – dijo Grumosa emocionada, para posteriormente pegarle a Marceline – Y SE MIRA! NO SE TOCA! – gritó indignada

- no hice nada! – dijo molesta.

- te ves bien… - dijo la joven mirando a Marceline, mientras le acomodaba la camisa – el rojo te viene… - le sonrió tiernamente mientras bajaba el rostro algo cohibida.

- tú…también te ves bien… - dijo la joven

- ya! – dijo Bonnibel sonriendo completamente roja – si sé que soy esquelética…mala – dijo mientras se tapaba

- no! si de verdad te ves bien…no te estoy molestando… -explicó mientras le sonreía

- a ver? Oye señorita Don Juan! Bonnibel no está disponible! Y menos para ti! – dijo molesta – y tú! – le gritó a Bonnibel – ve a guardar tu sensual cuerpo de esta mujer hambrienta de chicas inocentes como tú! – gritó

Ambas jóvenes por fin salieron del lugar sin embargo no era para nada fácil, pues estaba la prensa.

- Abadeer…es verdad que existiría una relación con Bonnibel Glum? – preguntó una periodista

- dicen que Fionna intentó suicidarse ayer? Fue debido al amor que aún se tienen?

- el otro día vieron salir a Flame, otra protagonista de "princesas y vampiras" ¿son novias?

- Es cierto sobre tu operación en los senos? Te los vas a agrandar, Abadeer?

- MIERDA! – gritó una joven mientras iba en el auto de la producción, el cual los dirigiría a casa de Bonnibel – cómo odio la farándula! – indignada se sentó indignada

- nunca me había pasado esto – dijo Bonnibel –y aunque haya sido solo una vez…no quisiera que nunca más fuera así

- acostumbrate querida! – sonrió tranquila la peli morado – es normal esto  
¡las estrellas vivimos esto constantemente!

- oye nos acosaban a nosotras! No a ti – dijo molesta – Bonnibel nadie te hizo algo? – tomó su mano – no te apretaron mucho?

- no…gracias – le sonrió

- oye para de acosar a mi Bonnibel! Es mía! No tuya! –gritó indignada – ahora…podemos negociar…una colección completa de Versace y es toda tuya! – sonrió emocionada – sabe cocinar! Hace aseo…ya sabes…los labores básicos…hace muy buenos masajes…te clava con sus huesudos dedos – se rio emocionada

- Lumpy! – gritó indignada la peli rosa

Las chicas por fin llegaron hasta la casa de la peli rosa. Al poco tiempo la peli morado se terminó yendo, no sin antes decirle que debía pagar "dote" si quería quedarse con Bonnibel. La peli rosa comenzó a preparar algo para comer mientras hablaba con Marceline, quien no era capaz de olvidarla en ropa interior.

- Grumosa suele comprarte ropa interior? – preguntó mientras comenzaba a beber té

- no…solo cuando hay ofertas… - dijo la joven sentándose a su lado – me gusta como te queda el terno – le sonrió con ternura

- a…a mi también me gustó como te quedó el vestido… - la miró – todo el mundo andará tras de ti en el evento

- eso no es verdad – dijo la joven – siempre andan tras de ti…y bueno…estará Fionna así que andarán detrás de ella

- suelen mirar mucho a Fionna – se rio – cuando salíamos juntas siempre…lograba ponerme muy celosa…

- a ti te gustan las chicas como ella? – le preguntó

- Mmm…algo así… - comenzó a beber té – es que solo he tenido dos novias…ella y otra chica cuando era algo menor…pero fue algo muy superficial – se rio

- pero…pero cuando quedas viendo a una chica…qué le ves? – preguntó Bonnibel

- emm…los ojos? – la quedó mirando mientras desviaba su mirada

- vamos! – se rio – eres como los hombres! Siempre dicen eso…

- entonces tú que le ves a los hombres? – preguntó ella mirandola

- es que nunca veo hombres… - confesó la joven – como que únicamente pienso siempre en trabajar…cuando salgo está eso en mi cabeza…nada más…nunca veo a gente…y cuando me presentan a alguien suelo estresarme…

- comprendo…es aburrido cuando hacen eso -comenzaba a comer de la tarta que tenía Bonnibel – agradezco que viniera Grumosa! Amo la tarta

- yo la compré – sonrió

- tú? – la miró sin comprender

- siempre que estamos grabando tu ves tarta y comienzas a comer…y supuse que hoy vendrías, entonces por eso la compré

- que eres linda! – tomó la mano de la joven - la sonrisa…

- ah? – la miró sin comprender

- las sonrisas me enamoran…

- ah….ya veo… - respondió y bajó la mirada

- no la ocultes…tienes una sonrisa hermosa…

- gracias… - respondió ella – Marceline…tú eres una buena chica…este…te puedo preguntar algo?

- ya lo estás haciendo… - dijo la joven mientras comía tarta

- te gusta Flame? –a lo que la pelinegra la miró con cara de no comprender la situación

- Flame? No… - dijo la joven – de hecho a Finn le gusta…nunca me metería con la chica que le gusta a un amigo… - confesó

- tu amigo rubio, no? – preguntó la joven

- sí, él…o sea…bueno él gustaba de ti… - se rio

- de…de verdad? – preguntó ella sonrojándose

- así es…desde que eran compañeros…

- ahhh…o sea…nunca…te fijarías en mi – dijo ella sonriendo mientras bebía de su té

- ah? No! pero es que eso es diferente – explicó ella – Finn y Flame deberían estar juntos…hacen una buena pareja…

- o sea que yo no hago una buena pareja con él…

- no! tú… - la quedó mirando – este…tú qué buscas en alguien?

- Mmm…no lo sé, supongo que me quiera con todos mis defectos… - dijo terminándose su té

- qué defectos? – preguntó Marceline

- ya sabes…que no me vea solo como una esqueletica que… - siendo interrumpida por Marceline

- sabes? Las personas valen más que su peso… - dijo mientras se servía más té

- tú siempre me molestas por eso

- bueno pero es porque es gracioso burlarse de las personas… - la quedó mirando – porque supongo que para ti soy algo más que una chica que no se peina? – se rió

- …

- sabes? Tú eres muy guapa…pero tienes en tu frente un cartel que dice "dime que soy fea por favor" – comenzó a beber su té – eres tierna y preocupada…y muy enojona…pero a todos nos gustan las mujeres con carácter…

- de verdad? – preguntó sonriendole

- así es…aunque nunca había conocido a una chica como tú…

- como yo?

- no lo sé…eres el colmo de dulce…me haces sentir tan amarga a tu lado… - se rio

- a mi me gusta como eres tú… - confesó – debo confesar que la primera vez que viniste a mi departamento me causaste ternura…parecías un perrito mojado – se comenzó a reir haciendo que la peli negra se pusiera molesta y completamente roja

- podría haber tenido un resfriado! – dijo molesta – pero claro, a ti qué te importa?! – se cruzaba de brazos

- no sé por qué razón…pero me agrada mucho dormir a tu lado… - dijo mientras bebía té, sin embargo al decirlo ambas quedaron calladas – este… - se dio cuenta de lo qe había dicho – tú entiendes…este..dormir…porque…

- si, si entendí – confesó la joven

- me muevo mucho? – preguntó ella

- no tengo idea…yo solo duermo – la quedó mirando – pero me apretas mucho…y duele

- perdón – dijo sonrojada – Marceline es tarde – dijo la joven preocupada – es mejor que te vayas…

- no me puedo quedar? – preguntó haciendo un puchero

- no…porque… - la joven desvió la mirada – ya sabes… somos colegas…no quiero que Simon piense mal…además…es una cláusula que no podemos estar juntas…y… - siendo interrumpida por Marceline que tomó sus hombros

- quedarme no significa que vamos a casarnos y tener hijos…o sí? – preguntó

- no…pe…pero

- y sabes? – confesó – si me gustaras…me valdría mierda lo que pensara mi tío…

- ven… - dijo la joven y la llevó hasta la habitación – este…quieres dormir izquierda o derecha?

- no lo sé…nunca me he fijado como dormimos…pues generalmente tú estás en estado de depresión máxima y yo te consuelo

-por qué tienes que ser tan tonta! – dijo la joven golpeándola con una almohada – insensible!

- Bonnibel! – se rio mientras la agarraba para que no la siguieran golpeando – no seas mala! No me golpees!

- sueltame! – decía ella sin lograrlo, no tenía mucha fuerza. Comenzaba a reirse de la situación. Marceline perdió el equilibrio cayendo en la cama debajo de Bonnibel.

- tienes una sonrisa hermosa… - confesó Marceline

- gracias… - dijo la joven mientras la quedaba mirando. Marceline la agarró suavemente del rostro y cerraba los ojos para besarla, sin embargo la peli rosa se levantó rapidamente – nos acostamos? – preguntó

- ah…este… - se sonrojó al preguntarse ¿hubo rechazo? ¿Bonnibel la había rechazado? ¿se había notado mucho?

- me iré a lavar los dientes… - dijo mirando para todos lados algo sonrojada – emm…te espero…o sea…me esperas..

- claro…claro – respondió mientras se sacaba los pantalones. La joven se acostó y se sintió estúpida por lo que había hecho –_tal vez no lo notó…tal vez solo pensó que yo quería estornudar…sí! Bonnibel es tierna e ingenua…nunca lo notaría…nunca…maldición…su cama huele a ella…Bonnibel es tan tierna…es…¿por qué tiene que ser tan tierna?_

- no necesitas pijama? – preguntó Bonnibel

- suelo usar mi camisa como pijama

- ya veo… - respondió – oye Marceline? Tú…tú componías todas tus canciones?

- si…cada una de ellas las escribí y compuse yo – le sonrió – algo bueno que haga…

- haces muchas cosas bien…

- ajam…claro… - la quedó mirando de costado y tosió para afinar su voz – _Amarga soledad…que siento dentro de mi ser que es corrompida…cuando pienso en ti…_

- me gusta como cantas… - le sonrió – sigue… - se acomodó en el pecho de la peli negra

- como una canción de cuna? – preguntó

- no…como una canción de Marceline…no de Abadeer…de Marceline

- cuál es la diferencia? – preguntó mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello con suavidad

- Marceline es mía… - confesó haciendo que el corazón de ambas jóvenes comenzara a correr. Bonnibel tomó la mano de Marceline y la entrelazó con la de ella mientras cerraba sus ojos.

- _mas tú belleza sonrisa siempre estará…nunca la olvidaré…por esa sonrisa…es la que me permite vivir… - _Cantaba casi como un susurro cuando al sentir la respiración de la peli rosa comprendió que dormí. La quedó mirando mientras acariciaba su rostro y la veía de manera tan tranquila. De pronto la abrazó fuertemente y sintió que su corazón se volvía a salir – _bien hecho…Marceline…¡Menuda idiota! - _Pensó y se rio de si misma.

_Disfruten_


	13. Chapter 13

_Y por fin estábamos en la maldita alfombra roja. Luego del estúpido incidente ocurrido 10 minutos antes en el cual Finn y Jake se habían querido meter de mala manera a esta gala, por fin estábamos todos juntos, listos y dispuestos. Lo estúpido de todo esto es que por ser Abadeer ellos podrían haber entrado sin mayores problemas, pero no! tuvieron que correr de los guardias, tuvieron que hacer un gran escándalo, camuflarse en un cartel gigante de Grumosa en ropa interior…menudos idiotas._

- Somos los más coquetos y famosos de esta alfombra roja, no lo crees Finn? – decía Jake completamente emocionado de ver como los fotografiaban, o mejor dicho como él creía que lo hacían, debido a que quien se estaba ganando las portadas era Bonnibel por el hermoso vestido que portaba.

- Ya lo creo, Jake…somos todos unos galanes – reía al mismo tiempo que Marceline quedaba mirando a Jake

- no puedo creer que entraran de esa manera, sabían que podían entrar o pedirle permiso a Grumosa! Son unos idiotas! – decía mientras comenzaba a conversar con Jake y hablar del posible alcohol que habría en el evento.

Siguieron caminando, por una parte estaba Marceline del brazo de Flame y Jake conversando mientras que Bonnibel y Finn se pusieron a conversar de los profesores en común que habían tenido en su etapa escolar, por lo que se entretenían de amena manera.

Todos fotografiaban cuando de pronto un pequeño psicópata logró traspasar la alfombra roja, tenía una polera rosada que decía "Bonnibel", se acercó a la peli rosa y la agarró de la cintura – Bonnibel te amo! Cásate conmigo! – al decir esto la joven se sonrojó totalmente. Finn intentó separarlos, sin embargo el joven se indignó – Soy Beemo! Y ella está destinada a estar conmigo! – gritaba mientras comenzaba a llorar. Los guardias de seguridad se hicieron presentes en el momento y con mucha ayuda comenzar a sacar al pequeño que continuaba gritando - Bonnibel es mía! Ya lo verán! Es mía! – En ese momento Finn tomó fuertemente la mano de la joven y la miró preocupado

- estás bien? – preguntó

- sí…este…este… - la joven se puso muy pálida – wow…nunca me había pasado eso

- es que eres el rostro de la princesa Bianca…eso…definitivamente eso causa mucha…ya sabes, expectativas…obsesión y… - siendo interrumpido por unos fotógrafos que comenzaron a sacarles fotos a la pareja.

- Uy! Si son la pareja perfecta! Somos jóvenes y talentosos – decía Jake burlándose de Finn y Bonnibel que comenzaban a ser fotografiados.

- Bo…Bonnibel – susurró Marceline preocupada por el psicópata que había ingresado a la alfombra roja. En un momento comenzó a sentir como su mano se comenzaba a torcer, sentía que le dolía mucho y notó que era Flame quien la estaba apretando. La miró y notó que ella miraba a Finn y Bonnibel fijamente, ella hizo lo mismo y se puso a pensar ¿Es que acaso Bonnibel y Finn se gustaban?

_A Finn claramente le gustaba Bonnibel…pero también le gustaba Flame ¿o no? Eso no debía importarme, después de todo a Bonnibel le gustaban los hombres, estaba en todo su derecho…y con Finn…bueno tenía derecho a hacerlo ¿Le sucedía algo a Flame? Su mano estaba estrangulando la mía. ¿es que ella también se sentía celosa? Es decir…¿celos? Yo no estaba celosa…¡No! Quiero decir…¡Mierda!_

De pronto todos fijaron su atención en quien comenzaba a entrar, era la auténtica Lumpy Space, la cual tenía en un carro egipcio. Eran 4 los hombres que llevaban, los cuales estaban vestidos como egipcios con tacones de 15 centímetros. Era Grumosa la que vestida como faraona los miraba a todos como sus súbditos.

- lavarse los ojos, esclavos! Aquí viene Lumpy – decía ella mientras las fotografías comenzaban a ceder y los flashes encandilaban sus ojos – con cuidado, imbéciles! Tengo retina sensible! – gritaba agudamente mientras una lluvia de lentejuelas comenzaba a caer por los cielos – esto es lo que yo llamo superproducción! No como esos periféricos de los Oscar – le decía a uno de los tipos que la llevaba en el gran carro.

- no puedo creerlo… - susurraba Marceline – esto es demasiado para mi

- Esa si que sabe de super producciones… - decía Jake

- Lumpy nos da clases… - comentaba Flame

- Sigan! Y llévenme a mi majestuoso trono! Esclavos! – gritaba y levantaba sus manos como si estuviese invocando a algún tipo de dios.

Continuaron pasando las personas por la alfombra roja hasta que apareció la pareja más glamorosa del año: Eran Fionna y Marshall. Ambos iban de la mano y se detenían cada medio minuto para besarse y sonreírle a los fotógrafos. De un momento a otro una mirada del peli negro se vio dirigida hacia la peli rosa, la cual se incomodó y abrazó más fuertemente a Finn, cosa que hizo prácticamente desquiciar a Flame como también a Marceline, las cuales tenían en la mira a la parejita conformada por el rubio y la peli rosa.

Por fin entraron al evento. Por una parte estaba Marceline junto a Jake conversando sobre la vida, sobre el alcohol y sobre mujeres.

- Uy, sí! Todos son guapos aquí - decía molesto – no tienen ni un gramo de celebro – espetaba Jake

- ni que lo digas…después de esto debemos irnos a beber – decía Marceline molesta – odio este terno, me hace sentir ahogada

- nos iremos a tu departamento! Hay un whisky nuevo que deseo probar – decía Jake – maldito y sensual Finn que no deja en paz a Bonnibel – ambos quedaron mirando a la pareja nuevamente y entrecerraron sus ojos para mirar con desprecio.

- qué hacen? – preguntó Flame algo seria

- nada! – gritaron Jake y Marceline al mismo tiempo

- te pasa algo, Flame…te noto algo…extraña – dijo Marceline

- nada…no me pasa nada – dijo para mirar de reojo a la pareja – está todo bien… - susurró

El peli negro de un momento a otro se comenzó a acercar a la peli rosa, hasta tenerla en frente y de manera algo incómoda pero decidida le habló.

- te ves hermosa hoy, Bonnibel – dijo de manera distinguida

- gra…gracias Marshall – dijo la joven desviando la mirada cuando de pronto comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente una rubia venenosa.

- Bonnibel… - sonrió Fionna quien miraba a Bonnibel con odio

- Fionna… - susurró la joven algo incómoda

- este… - Finn comenzaba a sentirse nervioso ante tal tensión que se comenzaba a tejer en el ambiente.

- Hola Finn – la joven miró al ex guitarrista de la banda, a uno de los dos mejores amigos de su ex que conocía perfectamente, había compartido junto a él durante mucho tiempo y tenía presente cuánto recelo le tenía el muchacho por haber terminado con su amiga.

- Hola Fionna – respondió él mientras miraba a Bonnibel que estaba pálida.

- este… - Marshall quedó mirando a Fionna – creo que…debemos…irnos porque… - siendo interrumpida por Fionna que fijo la vista en Bonnibel.

- Solo para que sepas – se le acercó violentamente quedando frente a frente – te veo cerca de Marceline y eres mujer muerta! – y tras decir esto da vuelta su copa de champagne en el vestido de Bonnibel, arruinándolo totalmente. La joven peli rosa se va corriendo por el gran evento, al mismo tiempo que Finn comienza a seguirla. Por otra parte Fionna sonríe con satisfacción, a lo que el peli negra la queda mirando totalmente molesto y se va también en busca de la peli rosa.

- Bonnibel espera! – gritó Finn, el cual pasó cerca de Marceline la que lo detuvo al ver que corría, sin embargo no vio a la peli rosa

- qué ocurre, hombre? Por qué tan deprisa? – se preguntaba la peli negra

- es Fionna… - la miró preocupado – ella…este…ella

- qué pasó con Fionna? – lo agarró de la chaqueta

- Fionna le derramó su champagne a Bonnibel y ella salió corriendo!

- qué?! – lo miró molesta

- no me digas a mi! Yo solo fui espectador… - dijo con un puchero en sus labios

- Mierda! – dijo mientras comenzaba a correr, pero no en busca de la peli rosa. Era necesario encarar a su ex novia, no podía dejar que ella hiciera lo que quisiera como dueña del mundo.

Marshall comenzó a correr detrás de Bonnibel, sin embargo esta entró a los camarines donde estaba Grumosa expectante por desfilar en la pasarela.

- Pero querida qué ocurrió? – preguntó la joven al ver el vestido de su amiga destruido – quién hozo?! – gritó indignada. Al tocar la puerta entró Marshall el cual quedó mirando a la joven con cierta tristeza.

- Bo…Bonnibel…disculpa yo… - sin embargo fue callado por una cachetada de la peli morada que lo miró de pie a cabeza

- vete de aquí! – le gritó indignada

- pe…pero Bonnibel yo… - el joven muy triste quedó mirando a Bonnibel – Bonnibel sabes que no fue mi intención

- ándate… - dijo la joven desviando su mirada mientras lloraba

- pero Bonnibel.. – se intentó acercar nuevamente sin embargo ella lo encaró indignada

- me valen tus excusas! Por favor ándate de aquí! – gritó indignada mientras se ocultaba detrás de Grumosa, quien la abrazaba y consolaba. El joven se terminó yendo completamente frustrado, quien salía del evento para irse, no quería continuar soportando su miseria.

Una joven se encontraba en el baño mirandose en el espejo. Estaba completamente sola, viendo su rostro con total odio, con recordar el rostro de la joven que sentía estaba arruinando su vida. Sintió el sonido de la puerta abrirse violentamente y la vio, era la chica de sus pesadillas, y sobre todo, de sus sueños.

- qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? – preguntó la joven molesta. Eran dos años y medios sin hablar directamente, eran dos años y medios sin mirarla fijamente a los ojos sin esa sensación de querer besarla, sino todo lo contrario, de querer estrangularla.

- disculpa? – le sonrió mirándola fijamente con la sonrisa en el rostro

- por qué le hiciste eso a Bonnibel! Ella no tiene por qué andar sufriendo por tus catarsis! – gritó indignada

- porque me desagrada! Porque es fea y porque su carita de todos son malos menos yo me carga! No soporto a las mosquitas muertas! – se acercó desafiante

- Te lo advierto! No vuelvas a acercarte a ella! – le gritó – entendido?!

- A mi tú no me mandas! No lo hiciste cuando éramos novios! No lo harás ahora, entendido?! – le volvió a gritar a la peli negra

- Por qué mierda te metes con ella?! No te ha hecho nada! Y tú arruinaste su vida metiéndote con su novio!

- porque se interpone entre tú y yo! – la miró indignada – porque veo como la miras y no la quiero cerca tuyo! – tras decir esto la peli negra la quedó mirando sin comprender. Calló mas no pudo continuar rebatiéndole. Miró el piso y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula para proceder a mirarla.

- tú y yo? – preguntó mientras comenzaba a sonreir molesta – de qué mierda hablas?

- de nosotras… - susurró – no soporto verte a su lado…y si ella te llega a gustar yo me muero…

- te mueres? – sonrió – te mueres?! – comenzó a alzar la voz – tú te mueres si yo me acerco a Bonnibel…y yo?! Y si yo te beso junto a Marshall escuchándote hablar de lo maravilloso que es…qué mierda tengo que hacer?! – gritó indignada – qué mierda se supone que tengo que hacer?!

- es diferente! – le gritó molesta – tu crees que porque yo terminé contigo no sufrí! Eso no fue así! – gritó molesta – sabes lo que significó quedar para todos tus cercanos como una víbora?! Tú no tienes idea lo que yo sentía por ti!

- claro que no lo sabía! – gritó Marceline – de un día para otro me dejaste como si fuese un par de zapatillas viejas! Sabes como mierda me sentí?!

- YO TE AMABA! – gritó Fionna al mismo tiempo que su voz se quebraba y comenzaba a derramar lágrimas, haciendo que su espectacular maquillaje se comenzara a correr – y no tienes idea cuánto lo hice! No tienes idea cuánto sufrí por ti!

- y por eso mismo me dejaste?! Por lo mucho que me amabas?! Qué clase de amor es ese?!

- tú no estabas en condiciones de estar con nadie! Era tu carrera, era solo abadeer…dime cuándo mierda aparecía yo en tu vida?! Dónde mierda estaba el espacio para mi?!

- siempre estuvo ahí – dijo la joven peli negra agarrándola de los hombros molesta – yo hubiera dejado todo por ti!

- y no quería que lo hicieras, solo quería una vida propia! Pero para ti solamente estaba ser Abadeer y tener a la novia guapa! Nunca te importó lo que me gustaba! Nunca te importó cuánto amaba la actuación!

- y quién mierda estaba junto a ti en cada casting?! Quién mierda era la que te ayudó en todo lo que quisiste?! Quién mierda quedó como imbécil! Como infiel para que no se manchara tu imagen! ¿dije alguna vez algo por quedar como una basura frente a todo el país?! – le gritó mientras comenzaba a llorar – no te importó nada más que tu propia vida, Fionna – sentenció Marceline.

- Y qué mierda querías que hiciera si hasta para dormir necesitabas beber?! – comenzó a llorar amargamente

- pues cuando terminamos fue mucho peor… - le sonrió mientras lloraba al igual que la rubia - y sabes? Admiro que seas diferente…porque la pena de no tenerte…ni siquiera a ti te la deseo…el no poder dormir en las noches… - lloraba – el soñar contigo y despertar…y darme cuenta de la realidad…fue horrible! Y aunque me digan imbécil…de verdad no te lo deseo!

- si sufrí… - desvió la mirada mientras secaba sus lágrimas – aunque no me lo creas si sufrí…

- cuánto?! Cuánto sufriste y te buscaste a ese imbécil?! Destruiste a Bonnibel! Eso te hizo feliz?! Te hace feliz andar destruyendo a las personas?!

- no me vengas a dar clases de moral que no las necesito – la miró molesta mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

- entonces tú no te metas en mi vida! – gritó cerrando los ojos mientras su voz se cortaba, apretaba sus manos – porque ya no te amo!

- eso no es verdad! – le gritó agarrándola del terno – aún lo haces como yo también lo hago!

- no es verdad! – gritó mientras comenzaba a llorar como una niña regañada. Se separaba bruscamente de ella y se agarraba la cabeza – no vuelvas a meterte en mi vida, Fionna…porque duele…

- a mi también me duele que te metas con ella… - la miró con tristeza en sus ojos

- a ti solo te duele perder…nada más que eso…perder…

- ella no es para ti… - susurró Fionna – ni siquiera le gustas…sigue detrás de Marshall…

- ese no es tu problema… - sonrió – ni siquiera el mío… - la miró indignada – y sabes? Si! Era una alcohólica…y tal vez lo sigo siendo…pero yo te amé y eso no puedes cambiarlo…y si ahora nadie te ama como lo hacía yo…ese tampoco es mi problema! - la rubia la agarró fuertemente del terno y acercó a ella.

- a mi tu no me rechazas! – dijo tajantemente para agarrarla esta vez del cuello y comenzar a besarla. La peli negra quedó estática, sin embargo cuando quiso retroceder una voz la sacó de su rabia, de su pena.

- Marceline… - dijo la joven peli rosa totalmente desilusionada, la cual había entrado a la hora del beso al baño y suponía lo peor.

- Bo…Bonnie yo… - intentó explicar la peli negra sin embargo para Bonnibel todo le resultaba muy familiar. El baño, Fionna y un beso…todo le era demasiado familiar y no quería volver a ser una idiota. Una lágrima cayó por sus mejillas cuando de pronto se dio a la fuga – Bonnibel! – gritó la joven cuando de pronto la rubia al notar que su ex novia de iba del baño la agarró del brazo.

- si te vas te juro que te vas a arrepentir! – la miró con una ira memorable.

- que comience la guerra…entonces… - se zafó para correr detrás de la peli rosa, tenía que explicarle las cosas y sin comprender aún por qué, necesitaba hacerle entender que entre ella y Fionna no pasaba algo.

_Y aquí una nueva actualización. Lamento la demora pero hubo problemas personales que tuve que solucionar._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, por todas las lecturas, realmente lo agradezco._

_que estén bien y nos vemos en la actualización._

_Marie Horson_


	14. Chapter 14

La peli negra comenzó a correr por el gran evento hasta que por fin se encontró con Jake y Finn que bebían alcohol junto a Flame que estaba mirando fijamente al rubio con rostro de odio.  
- Chicos! Vieron a Bonnibel? – preguntó a lo que la peli roja le respondió  
- se fue hace como dos minutos  
- pe…maldición! Tengo que irme! – dijo la mujer mientras se comenzaba a ir  
- Marceline! Tenemos que salir como protagonistas de la película - explicó Flame  
- no puedo quedarme…tengo que irme! – dijo mientras partía  
- nosotros te vamos a dejar a casa…Flame – le dijo Finn a la joven  
- no te preocupes, me vendrá a buscar mi padre – Flame lo miró directamente a los ojos. Él intentaba descifrar que era lo que sus ojos expresaban, pero no había caso, no era capaz de hacerlo.  
Marceline comenzó a correr por fuera del evento, miraba para todos lados pero solo había mucha gente que no era Bonnibel. Se fue por el estacionamiento, e intentaba encontrarla pero no había caso.  
- mierda… - susurró para si mismo -Bonnibel donde mierda estás?! – decía mientras continuaba corriendo. Salió totalmente del lugar y comenzó a caminar por la calle completamente desolada. Se agarraba la cabeza y con rabia continuaba caminando. Miró por un callejón y notó que estaba la peli rosa llorando, estaba sentada con las manos en su rostro – Bonnibel! – gritó para comenzar a acercarse a ella mientras esta se levantaba e intentaba correr – Bonnie! – la agarró del brazo sin embargo ella se zafó.  
- Sueltame! – gritó mientras lloraba – déjame sola…  
- pero Bonnie… - volvió a agarrarla del brazo – escúchame….entre ella y yo no pasa nada…  
- deja de mentirme! – soltó en llanto mientras cerraba sus ojos – estoy aburrida de que todo el mundo me vea la cara de imbécil!  
- no te estoy mintiendo! Yo fui a hablar con ella porque…porque no me gustó lo que hizo contigo  
- Claro…y para eso tenías que besarla? – la miró con rabia mientras las lágrimas continuaban  
- Bonnie te estoy diciendo la verdad! – la agarró fuertemente de la cintura sin embargo ella la empujó y pegó una cachetada  
- vuelve a hacerlo y te reformo el rostro! – gritó cerrando sus ojos mientras continuaba llorando  
- entonces asumamos que me quedaré sin él – la volvió a abrazar fuertemente, la joven se intentó zafar nuevamente sin embargo Marceline la mantenía apretada.  
- suéltame…por favor suéltame… - decía mientras continuaba llorando. La peli negra la agarró del rostro delicadamente.  
- por favor…por favor escúchame  
- no quiero… - su mentón tiritaba y desviaba su mirada  
- Bonnibel… - la joven la quedó mirando y acarició tiernamente su rostro – por favor escúchame  
- no me mientas… - lloraba – por favor no lo hagas…  
- yo no tengo razones para mentirte – la miró fijamente - yo no tengo motivos para hacerlo…y puedo ser lo que sea…pero no soy una mentirosa…  
- Marceline… - la joven se abrazó fuertemente a la peli negra – discúlpame soy una imbécil…  
- tranquila… - comenzó a acariciar su nuca – vámonos…  
- para dónde? – preguntó la joven inocentemente  
- para tu casa…probablemente Jake y Finn se irán a la mía…  
- pero cómo…cómo nos vamos? – preguntó  
- ven… - le sonrió y la tomó en brazos  
- Mar…Marceline! – la joven se agarró del cuello algo nerviosa  
- es como media hora… - le sonrió – vamos!  
En medio del gran evento se encontraban Jake y Finn embriagándose cuando de pronto la peli roja vio un mensaje de su celular.  
- tengo que irme… - dijo ella mirando a Finn  
- te voy a dejar a la salida? – le preguntó tiernamente  
- no…. – dijo ella de manera tajante – adiós! – dijo mientras se comenzaba a ir  
- Qué le pasó a ella? – preguntó Jake  
- no tengo idea Jake….no tengo idea… - decía mientras la miraba irse.  
En el estacionamiento se encontraba Fionna fumando un cigarro. Miraba de pie a cabeza a Marshall que aparecía.  
- estuvo mal lo que hiciste…lo sabes? – preguntó el joven molesto  
- ándate a la mierda! – dijo ella mientras continuaba caminando  
- qué ocurre contigo? Tanto te molesta que Marceline rehaga su vida?! – la miró el joven peli negro  
- No con tu Bonnibel…no con ella! – lo miró de pie a cabeza  
- Fionna por favor supéralo!  
- sabes qué Marshall? – la joven se acercó a él – vete a la mierda! – se comenzaba a alejar  
- Fionna detente! – se acercó él a ella, comenzaba a seguirla – tenemos que hablar!  
- tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar! Esta relación se terminó! Entendido?! – le gritó para posteriormente tomar el auto e irse del lugar. El joven solo quedó mirando como el auto se iba, como su vida comenzaba a destruirse a paso rápido.  
Las dos jóvenes llegaron por fin al departamento de la peli rosa, una se sentó en el sillón completamente cansada y la otra la quedó mirando.  
- muchas gracias…Marceline – susurró la joven  
- no tienes que agradecerme nada – dijo mientras la quedaba mirando – crees que Grumosa se indigne por no haber visto su super espectáculo?  
- la verdad es que se ha vuelto una costumbre no poder ver los eventos de ella como corresponde – explicó  
- a qué te refieres? – preguntó Marceline  
- la última vez que decidí ir a uno…encontré a Marshall con Fionna…emm – la joven desvió la mirada – fue cuando terminamos…  
- entiendo… - la joven se levantó – bueno es hora de beber algo  
- Marceline! – reprendió Bonnibel  
- solo un poco… - le sonrió – necesito calmarme…  
- vamos a la cocina – dijo la peli rosa para posteriormente ir. Ahí encontraron una botella de whisky.  
- Whisky! – la quedó mirando como si fuera un bebé  
- no! ese whisky no! – dijo la joven tomándolo – ese whisky es sagrado! – reprendió la joven  
- qué?! Acaso Lumpy lo compró en Egipto? La botella es de oro?! – se burló  
- no… - sonrió con nostalgia – esta botella era de mi abuela…  
- tu abuela? – preguntó  
- sí, mi abuela… - le sonrió – ella era amante del buen whisky  
- me agrada tu abuela – acotó Marceline a lo que Bonnibel le puso un rostro de "no hay caso contigo" – está bien…está bien…  
- podemos…podemos beberlo… - dijo la joven sacando dos vasos y llevándolos hasta la mesa de centro  
- pero…pero es de tu abuela y… - miraba el whisky – ay! Ser o no ser! – decía con tristeza a lo que Bonnibel sonrió  
- ella le gustaba beberse todos los viernes un vaso de whisky, ver una película y hablarme de la vida….  
- la querías mucho? – preguntó Marceline mientras se sentaba y se servía  
- la amaba…era como una madre para mi – le sonrió y comenzó a beber – ella estuvo conmigo desde los 9 años… - le sonrió – era muy exigente…pero muy tierna…y odiaba…cómo odiaba a Marshall – sonrió  
- por qué lo odiaba? – preguntó Marceline  
- porque decía que no era para mi…aún así cuando los padres de Marshall y él se pelearon, ella dejó que viviera conmigo…  
- vaya si que era una santa tu abuela… - le sonrió  
- sí… - sonrió  
- disculpa…disculpa la discreción pero…cómo… - se incomodó – como fue que falleció? – preguntó Marceline  
- le dio un ataque…fue prácticamente instantáneo… - su semblante cambió  
- comprendo…  
- eso fue hace ya más de un año…  
- comprendo…hace poco…  
- así es… - sonrió ella y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – a veces…a veces hace falta – sonrió – pero esta casa está llena de ella…por eso no me quise ir…  
- eso es bueno – le sonrió – sabes…hubiese sido un agrado conocerla  
- de verdad? – preguntó  
- claro… - se sirvió otro whisky – por tu abuela… - alzó su vaso  
- gracias – chocó el vaso con el de la peli negra – de verdad muchas gracias  
- por beber? – se rio – y vaya que bien whisky tomaba tu abuela  
- ella bebía con mucha moderación…pero cuando comienzas a beber me recuerdas a ella…  
- de verdad?  
- pero cuando te conocí pensé que eras una alcohólica…estaba equivocada… - la miró – y te pido disculpas por eso…  
- si era alcohólica – miró fijamente el vaso de whisky con tristeza – por eso Fionna terminó conmigo…  
- podría haberte ayudado…así no se hubiera perdido a la grandiosa mujer que eres.. – le sonrió  
- no soy genial como crees – se rio – de hecho…soy un asco como novia…no sirvo para amar  
- no creo que sea así…con tus amigos eres muy tierna…a tu manera – se rio – y bueno…eres muy dedicada…a mi me has ayudado cada vez que… - se interrumpió a si misma algo avergonzada  
- cada vez que te viene el ataque del exorcista… - y comenzó a darle un ataque de risa al mismo tiempo que Bonnibel se puso a reir avergonzada  
- eres antipática! – golpeó su hombro  
- y tú eres la mujer más tierna del mundo… - le sonrió mientras comenzaba a servirle otro vaso  
- me terminaré embriagando – se rio  
- ya lo estás… - se rio también  
- no! yo no estoy ebria! Estoy contenta – dijo – oye! No nos sacamos ninguna foto juntas!  
- no… - dijo Marceline – tú estabas al lado de Finn todo el tiempo  
- es porque el me estaba pidiendo un consejo sobre Flame…  
- de verdad?! – preguntó la joven más tranquila  
- claro…aunque no tengo idea por qué me lo pidió a mi…pero bueno…yo intenté ayudarlo como pude  
- que bueno…ojalá le resulte… - se volvió a servir otro vaso – oye tu abuela tomaba un excelente whisky  
- ya lo dijiste Marceline….  
- dime Marcie… - le sonrió  
- este… - la joven se avergonzó  
- yo te digo Bonnie…tu puedes decirme Marcie… - le sonrió  
- bueno… - desvió la mirada – este…gracias por soportarme, Marceline…  
- Marcie! – dijo la joven  
- es que me cuesta! – la quedó mirando sonrojada  
- me gusta cuando te sonrojas… -y al decir esto la joven se sonrojó un poco más. Ambas callaron y se quedaron mirando fijamente – Bonnie yo… - se comenzó a acercar un poco más  
- me sirves un poco más? – le sonrió y pasó su vaso  
- claro… - dijo la joven algo frustrada al sentir el rechazo. Le sirvió el vaso y posteriormente se levantó – iré al baño  
- bueno – le sonrió la joven.  
Marceline entró al baño y se quedó mirando al espejo – Es hetero! Es hetero! No gusta de ti! Le gustan los hombres! Marceline no seas una zopenco! Ella no es para ti! Ella es demasiado tierna…ella es…AY! Mierda! Bonnibel por qué rayos tienes que gustarme…Qué?! No….ella no…ella no me…Mierda! Caí… - La joven se mojó el rostro y volvió al living para sentarse junto a Bonnibel.  
- todo bien? – preguntó la joven peli rosa  
- todo bien… - le sonrió  
- te quedarás…no es así?  
- si quieres me puedo ir… - le sonrió – así descansas y…  
- no! quiero que te quedes – le sonrió y se aferró a su brazo  
- Señal…una señal…vamos Bonnibel…dame una señal – Pensaba Marceline  
- Marshall…Marshall me dijo que me veía linda… - dijo Bonnibel mientras la quedaba mirando  
- Ah…ya veo.. – respondió la joven – y como te sentiste con eso? – preguntó mientras pensaba – Gracias maldita y puta señal…  
- tú no me has dicho nada al respecto… - dijo la joven mirándola fijamente, haciendo que Marceline se sonrojara  
- este…yo…es que…es que yo ya te lo había dicho…Bonnie – se puso nerviosa – coqueteo? No…Bonnibel no está haciendo eso  
- A mi me gusta como te ves tú.. – tomó sus manos de manera tierna y comenzaba a hacerle cariño  
- tienes las manos frías… - dijo Marceline  
- siempre las tengo frías… - le sonrió – sabes Marceline? – la quedó mirando – me he dado cuenta que toda la vida…he hecho lo que los demás quieren… - miró con tristeza el piso  
- no…no debería ser así  
- no…finalmente si me equivoco…será mi error…  
- así es… - le sonrió – está bien eso…  
- Marceline… - la joven se sirvió un vaso un tanto lleno y se lo comenzó a beber rápidamente – esto está muy fuerte…  
- si, no bebas más – cerró la botella – la continuamos bebiendo otro día…de acuerdo – se volvió a incorporar  
- Marcie…escúchame… - dijo la joven – tengo algo que decirte…  
- dime… - respondió Marceline  
- hace…hace tiempo que quiero hacer algo… - la quedó mirando decidida – y no es porque esté ebria…  
- quieres confesarme que soy horrible? Eso ya lo sabía…  
- Imbécil! – le gritó Bonnibel  
- eso ya lo sé pero… - Bonnibel agarró el rostro de la joven y comenzó a besarla. Marceline solo atinó a quedar estática y se separó mirándola sin comprender.  
- dis… - la joven se puso totalmente roja y se levantó – disculpa Marceline… yo… - la joven se dio vuelta y Marceline la tomó de la cintura para devolverle el beso. Bonnibel cerró los ojos y le respondió el beso mientras la tiraba al sillón y se sentaba encima de ella – Marceline tú me gustas… - confesó la peli rosa haciendo que el corazón de Marceline comenzara a latir fuertemente. La separó asustada y tomó su rostro.  
- có...cómo? - preguntó sin comprender, eran demasiadas emociones por un día  
- es que me gustas... - la joven desvió su mirada - y...y... - la agarró del rostro y volvió a besarla. Marceline la agarró de la cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello atrayendola un poco más a ella - es...espera - susurró la joven y se separó - yo...yo te gusto? - preguntó algo tensa  
- sí... - dijo la joven mirandola completamente encantada  
- de verdad? - preguntó con miedo  
- sí...pero...Bonnie...estás muy ebria... - dijo la joven peli negra  
- no lo estoy... - decía mientras volvía a besarla - desde...desde que...hace tiempo quería besarte... - decía para mirarla a los ojos - yo te gusto?  
- sí...Bonnie... - tomó su rostro con ambas manos. Juntaron sus labios mientras comenzaba a introducir su lengua. Aquel beso que anteriormente había empezado lento se volvía esta vez más profundo. Marceline comenzaba a besar el cuello de la peli rosa, la cual se aferraba aún más al cuerpo de la peli negra.  
- yo...yo no...nunca he estado con una mujer... - dijo sonrojada, mientras se separaba y levantaba. Marceline hizo lo mismo, Bonnibel le quitó el terno y la dejó solo con camisa. Marceline la abrazó fuertemente y esta otra la abrazó del cuello - te quiero... - dijo muy nerviosa mientras se separaba un poco - mucho...  
- yo también te quiero - le sonrió con ternura.  
- ven... - dijo Bonnibel mientras la agarraba de la mano y la comenzaba a llevar hasta su habitación. Al llegar la peli negra comenzó a sentir un sudor frío pasar por su frente - este...yo... - la peli rosa la miró sonrojada  
- Bonnibel estás muy ebria - señaló la peli negra - y...  
- Marceline... - la joven la miró fijamente. Se sentó en la cama y le hizo una seña a marceline para que hiciera lo mismo - yo...yo no sé cómo...no me gustan las mujeres pero...pero contigo es diferente...  
- por qué? - preguntó la joven sonrojada, sintiendo como su corazón se le salía.  
- no lo sé... - la abrazó y ambas terminaron quedando acostadas en la cama - eres...tan linda...y desde que comencé a besarte en la película...me pasaron cosas...y mi corazón hace pium pium...  
- pium pium? - preguntó Marceline sonriendole  
- si.. - se rio - te quiero... - se le acercó para besarla, se puso encima de ella y continuó haciendolo mientras que se dirigía a su frente y la besaba, haciendo enternecer a la peli negra.  
- linda... - le sonrió - eres hermosamente linda - la abrazó fuertemente  
- gracias... - susurró y posteriormente abrazó a la joven. Reposó en su pecho - muchas gracias... - entrelazó sus dedos con los de la peli negra  
- por qué? - preguntó mientras le sonreía  
- porque me haces sentir viva - la quedó mirando fijamente - no me hagas olvidar esto...  
- no lo haré - le sonrió y besó sus labios de manera muy suave, muy tierna, la quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos y sonrió, sentía que la vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz.

_Que hayan disfrutado_

_Marie Horson_


	15. Chapter 15

Una joven despertó bastante cansada y algo mareada. Quedó mirando a quien estaba a su lado, era la peli rosa. Ambas estaban tomadas de la mano. Bonnibel aún dormía y Marceline no era capaz de dejar de verla. Se acercó lentamente pues quería besarla pero su celular la sacó de ese pensamiento.

-_ Mierda! _– pensó al mismo tiempo que revisaba el celular, era un mensaje de Simon "TE QUIERO INMEDIATAMENTE EN MI OFICINA!" – era lo que decía el mensaje – _Maldición…estoy tan cómoda aquí….cuánto lo odio… - _Decía al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de la joven que tanto quería y la quedaba mirando. No quería despertarla así que optó por dejarle un mensaje "_Me tuve que ir, Simon me mandó a llamar. ¿hablamos a la noche? Marceline"_

La joven caminaba emocionada por las calles. A pesar de estar con resaca se sentía feliz, comenzó a brincar emocionada, hasta que pensó que eso era algo realmente ridículo. Notó como dos jovencitas la miraban con una cierta nostalgia, lo que le llamó la atención. Tomó un taxi y pidió dirigirse hasta las instalaciones Petrikov. El taxista la miraba con cierta tristeza, de hecho ni siquiera le cobro – no se preocupe…todos podemos salir adelante, señorita – fue lo que el taxista le dijo – _Qué mierda les pasa a todos el día de hoy? - _Se preguntaba la joven. Llegó hasta la oficina, estaba su tío sentado mirándola de pie a cabeza

- que hay! Simon! – le sonrió emocionada

- Mercie…mi querida sobrina – le sonrió tiernamente – toma asiento por favor

- claro viejo! – se sentó e iba a acomodar sus piernas en la mesa sin embargo el golpe del canoso en el mesón casi la hace caer de la silla.

- ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?! – gritó indignado al mismo tiempo que sacaba dos periódicos. Uno tenía como titular "**La verdadera historia de Abadeer" **en el cual salía una foto de Marceline llorando en el baño y el otro decía "**Fionna, la aún dueña del corazón de Abadeer" **y salía una foto de ella y Fionna besándose . Simon prendió el televisor y puso el canal de farándula.

- y bueno Princesa Mora, tú qué piensas respecto a esto? – preguntaba Mentita

- Claramente aquí el problema es que Abadeer aún está enamorada de Fionna, por lo que veo dificil que ella pueda tener una relación con alguien más – explicaba

- yo creo en lo personal que Fionna es una rompe corazones…y que Abadeer es la mujer más cornuda dela historia…ahora, cómo explicas el beso? - preguntaba Mentita al mismo tiempo que ponía en primerísimo primer plano – claramente en ese beso se nota pasión, se nota amor de parte de ambas…crees que exista la posibilidad de volver?

- yo creo que sí…lo más probable es que pronto vuelvan…ahora Marshall? No sabemos qué ocurrirá con él pero tenemos a Canela fuera de la casa de Marshall y Fionna…estás afuera de su departamento…puedes contactarte con él y.. – Simon procedió a apagar el televisor

- PUEDES DECIRME QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?! TU CARRERA LA TIRAS A LA BASURA EN MEDIO MINUTO POR ESA ZORRA! – gritaba mientras se agarraba la cabeza

- Simon…Simon yo puedo explicarte lo que pasó…es que… - siendo interrumpida por el hombre de hielo

- CON ESTO LA PELÍCULA SE VA A LA MIERDA! – gritó al mismo tiempo que se tomaba un vaso de leche – por tu culpa me pongo a hablar de manera desmedida – miraba su vaso de leche – oh, por favor leche purifícame de todos mis males…Marceline – se acercó a su sobrina – por qué…tanto la quieres que aún tienes que llorar por ella? – se preguntaba

- no fue así, Simon! Está editado todo eso! – se defendió la joven – yo no quiero estar con Fionna, ella no me gusta!

- entonces debes explicar las cosas…cité a la prensa para que en un rato más venga y tengass una conferencia de prensa…todos hablarán y dejarán en claro lo que ocurre…

- les avisaste a todos? – preguntó la joven

- Grumosa se encargará de avisarle a Bonnibel, ahora necesito que vuelvas a casa, te arregles, te cambies y llegues por favor puntual a las tres al estudio…tenemos un nombre que manchar…

- creí que limpiaríamos mi nombre – dijo la peli negra

- pero mancharemos el de Fionna! - gritó – y que así sea! – decía emocionado mientras miraba una pauta en su cuaderno.

- INACEPTABLE! – gritaba un huesudo hombre – MARAV ILLOSO! AHORA ERES LA VILLANA DE LA HISTORIA ¿CONTENTA, FIONNA? ¿FELIZ? – gritaba a todo pulmón al mismo tiempo que entraba Marshall con unos lentes de sol enormes y un gorro. Se lo sacó al igual que las gafas y posteriormente se sentó. No miró a la rubia y comenzó a escuchar los gritos – DILE ALGO, MARSHAL! – indignado decía Limón Agrio

- no tengo que decir… - sonrió con cierta molestia – aquí la señorita terminó conmigo… - quedó mirando fijamente a Fionna – bueno algo en lo que tienes experiencia…no es así? – sonrió con cierta maldad a la joven rubia

- A VER AFEMINADO! NO ESTÁS ENTENDIENDO! - lo miró de pie a cabeza - LLAMARÁS A LA PRENSA Y EXPLICARÁS LO QUE PASÓ! ¿ENTENDIDO? LO EXPLICARÁS Y DEFENDERÁS A TU NOVIA COMO EL HOMBRE QUE NO ERES! – gritó indignado

- primero muerto antes de defender a esta mujer! – gritó mientras Fionna los escuchaba, los miraba pero estaba totalmente callada, sentía que su vida había perdido en un día total sentido. Miraba al hombre al cual supuestamente amaba, pero en ese momento no sentía nada por él, nada más que odio, molesta y una manera afeminada que odiaba con todo su corazón.

- a ver jovencito…no me estás entendiendo…o lo haces…

- o qué, LimónAgrio? – sonrió desafiante – me vas a despedir? Me vale…

- o revelo la vida intima de Bonnibel Glum…TODA SU VIDA…desde la anorexia nerviosa hasta la trágica infidelidad….tengo el video donde ella te ve con Fionna…lo compré por mucho dinero y no me cuesta absolutamente nada filtrarlo a la prensa POR ERROR! - el peli negro tragó saliva – entendido?! Marshall Lee

- entendido… - dijo el hombre mirando con miedo al director de la película

Todos se reunieron en producciones Petrikov. Cuando Marceline vio que Bonnibel no llegaba se comenzó a preocupar y cuando vio a Grumosa se acercó a preguntarle

- Y Bonnie? – preguntó Marceline

- Tú! Tú, maldita tú! – le gritó indignada – acaso te harás como la que no sé?! – la miró de pie a cabeza

- _Mierda…Bonnibel le contó lo que pasó… - _Pensaba Marceline algo sonrojada – mira yo te puedo explicar

- explicarme qué?! Que me robaste todas las posibles portadas?! Hoy se supone que hablarían de mi! No de ti y tus romances! Esto es el colmo! Sabes lo horrible que fue llevar esa indecente peluca de Cleopatra! Y tú me hiciste esto?! – la miró – dame una razón para no hacerte pedazos! – decía al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a acercarse a Marceline, sin embargo Flame se encargaba de retenerla

- solo quería saber donde está Bonnie – decía Marceline

- está hospitalizada… - dijo mientras comenzaba a limarse las uñas

- qué?! – dijo Marceline poniendo cara de demonio y agarrándola de la blusa

- bruta! Juro que le diré a Simon que te despida! – dijo indignada

- Simon es mi tío! No me va a despedir! – explicaba Marceline

- Me volveré su esposa! Ya lo verás! – dijo haciendo que Simon se acercara

- Grumosa! No digas esas cosas! Mira que comienzo a entusiasmarme – decía mientras le levantaba una ceja

- Esto es tan bizarro – decía mientras continuaba limando sus uñas

- te estoy hablando! Cómo es eso de que está hospitalizada!

- dije que fue al doctor, no que fue hospitalizada! – gritó molesta – gente tonta que no sabe leer…

- leer, no será escuchar? – explicaba Marceline molesta

- creí que eramos un fanfic…entonces nos leemos…o es muy tonto lo que estoy diciendo? – decía Grumosa al mismo tiempo que Marceline achicaba sus ojos y la miraba procedía

- si antes tenía razones para odiarte…ahora tengo razones para…matarte – decía al mismo tiempo que esta vez Flame se ponía a frente a ella

- Bonnibel fue al doctor porque se sentía mal, pero está bien – dijo Flame

- cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Marceline preocupada

- vino Starchy a decirnos…al parecer tuvo una intoxicación por exceso de… - dijo algo incómoda – alcohol…

- ah…era eso… - dijo desviando la miraba al mismo tiempo que Grumosa la miraba a lo lejos haciendo un gesto con sus manos de "te estoy mirando"

- al parecer ayer lo pasaron bien - dijo Flame algo seria

- no…no es lo que crees - explicó Marceline

- lo tengo claro…después de todo…Bonnibel es hetero… - la quedó mirando – y Abadeer es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no pretender cambiar a alguien que toda la vida gustará de hombres…no? – y tras decir esto se separó de la joven y comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado

- vaya…eso fue…muy directo – susurró al mismo tiempo que Simon se acercaba a ella y le pedía que se sentara en el mesón, donde estaba lleno de micrófonos. La gente entró al igual que los periodistas los cuales quedaron mirando a la joven que estaba esperando la señal de Simon para comenzar a hablar.

- bueno yo… - iba a hablar cuando de pronto Grumosa que estaba sentada al lado los miró a todos

- aquí la cornuda del año nada tiene que explicarles! Jum! – explicó haciendo que Marceline se incomodara

- Abadeer…es verdad que aún mantienes una relación amorosa con Fionna Murtins? – preguntaba

- con esa rubia desteñida?! Por favor! Marceline no sería tan imbécil de tener algo con ella! – gritó indignada

- Lumpy cállate! – dijo Marceline – Yo…yo quiero aclarar que no existe ningún tipo de relación con Fionna…ella es mi ex novia y solo eso – explicó la peli negra

- El día de ayer fue mi super evento! por supuesto que si desean la primicia podemos negociar las fotos! Ya saben – explicaba la peli morada

- Simon saca a esta loca! – decía indignada Marceline

- Abadeer…qué significa ese beso que está dando vueltas al mundo… - preguntaba un periodista

- bueno eso… - comenzó a desviar la mirada

- ES EL BESO DE LA MUERTE! - gritó Grumosa al mismo tiempo que Flame se tapaba el rostro con cara de "esto es el colmo"

- beso de la muerte? – preguntó el periodista

- claro que si! – explicó ella – Marceline le dio ese beso como muestra de rivalidad…es una tradición que hacemos nosotros, la gente glamorosa – sonrió para si misma

- y esas lágrimas? – preguntó el periodista – porque ambas estaban llorando

- vieron la decoración del baño?! – preguntó mientras se levantaba indignada del asiento – ESA DECORACIÓN ESTABA PARA LLORAR! - gritó indignada – y por más insensible que sea Marceline por la estética, tiene algo de gusto – explicó la peli morada al mismo tiempo que la peli negra la mirada sin comprender, pero al parecer estaba funcionando, los periodistas estaban aceptando todas las excusas de Grumosa.

- entonces no existe nada con Fionna? – preguntó nuevamente un periodista

- no… - respondió Marceline – así que por favor no continúen haciendo este tipo de rumores porque… - la joven se puso seria – ella tiene pareja y para ella tampoco debe ser fácil esto ¿entienden? Fionna es una persona que yo respeto mucho, ella es una muy buena persona, no como dicen esos periódicos, ella no es la víbora que ustedes dijeron, ella es una excelente actriz y una mujer que merece respeto… - la joven se levantó molesta – si vuelven a decir algo malo de ella yo les juro que se arrepentirán – dijo indignada y se levantó, posteriormente tiró los micrófonos lejos.

- Ese es un verdadero ataque de diva! Pordioseros! – gritó Grumosa y siguió a Marceline.

Por otra parte se encontraba Limón Agrio viendo la conferencia de prensa de Abadeer mientras bebía un vaso de jugo – ves! Esa mujer te ha limpiado el pellejo! – dijo mirando a la rubia

- ajam… - respondió ella algo triste – ahora puedo irme? – preguntó indignada

- ve en taxi hasta el departamento…

- no iré donde Marshall…ya no estamos juntos – dijo la joven algo molesta

- me importa un rabano! Irás al departamento y solucionarás las cosas! – gritó indignado

- no quiero… - dijo desviando su mirada

- a ver niñita! – dijo el hombre agarrándola de los hombros – a parte de ser una cara bonita no eres nada ¿entendido? - la miró indignado – así que no me vengas a decir lo que harás o no harás ¡yo te mando! ENTENDISTE?! - le terminó de gritar.

La joven peli rosa volvió del hospital con unos remedios en una bolsa y entró a su departamento. Le llamó la atención que la puerta estuviera semi abierta, así que respiró profundamente, abrió la puerta lentamente y cuando vio una sombra negra gritó acto seguido tirando sus remedios

- Bonnibel! Bonnibel tranquila! – dijo Marshall acercándose – soy yo… - explicó la joven

- tú… - la joven respiró más profundamente y recogió sus remedios

- estás enferma? – preguntó él preocupado

- no…solamente…solamente anoche bebí un poco más de la cuenta y me sentí mal así que fui al médico para prevenir cualquier tipo de complicación – decía mientras se sentaba

- Bonnibel…podemos hablar? – preguntó el joven sentándose cerca de ella

- ya lo estás haciendo – dijo algo molesta – dime…

- Bonnibel yo… - se le acercó y tomó sus manos – con Fionna terminamos… - le sonrió más tranquilo

La joven lo quedó mirando fijamente para bajar la mirada. Vio un punto fijo mientras hermosos recuerdos comenzaban a pasar por su cabeza, posteriormente recuerdos no tan tiernos, recuerdos que la hacían sentir miserable hasta que ya no pudo más y se terminó levantando

- lo lamento mucho… - dijo ella – espero que puedan solucionar las cosas – dijo ella con sinceridad en su mirada – yo no quiero verte mal… - explicó

- Bonnibel…podría ser esta la oportunidad de retomar nuestra relación…de… - le sonrió - de volver a lo que alguna vez fuimos… - le sonrió emocionado

- no lo creo – dijo ella bastante fría

- Bonnie…por favor piénsalo – se le acercó y tomó de los hombros – ahora nada nos detiene para estar juntos, ambos tenemos un sueldo estable, tenemos esta casa…podemos si quieres irnos a vivir a una casa para ambos…seríamos felices - le sonrió

- no sería así – dijo la joven mirándolo a los ojos

- Bonnibel…por…por qué me hablas así? Por qué tan fría? – preguntó molesto

- porque ya no soy la niña ingenua de la que alguna vez…dicen por ahí, te enamoraste… - lo miró fijamente – no volveré a caer…si caí una vez…tal vez es tu culpa..pero si caigo otra vez…esa ya es mi culpa…

- Pero Bonnie…Bonnie éramos felices… - explicó él mientras la miraba entristecido

**Flash Back**

- Bueno…bueno yo ahora debo entrar a casa – decía la joven algo sonrojada

- pero…pero aún es temprano – dijo él mientras la miraba. Habían ido al cine y ahora caminaban directo a la casa de la joven

- es solo que…verás…con mi abuela los días viernes siempre vemos películas – dijo sonrojada

- películas antiguas? – preguntó él mirándola

- este… - respondió sonrojada – si… - miraba el piso con miedo – bueno yo…ahí es – decía mostrándole el departamento

- estos departamentos son antiguos…son muy lindos – le sonrió

- ajam… - dijo ella imposibilitada de mirarlo a los ojos, desviaba la mirada pues mirarlo la ponía nerviosa

- Bonnie… - el joven se acercó a ella al mismo tiempo que ella se alejaba

- este… -la joven retrocedía con mucho miedo

- tranquila…no te haré daño – le sonrió mientras acariciaba su rostro

- disculpa.. – dijo la joven mirando el piso –es que nunca había salido con alguien

- y por qué aceptaste salir conmigo? – preguntó el joven sonriéndole

- este…bueno yo… - la joven comenzó a titubear – tú…tú me lo pediste… - explicó ella

- solo porque yo te lo pedí – le sonrió

- lo…lo pasé muy bien, Marshall – dijo al joven intentando desincorporarse

- Bonnie – el joven le agarró delicadamente del brazo – habrá otra salida?

- si…si tú quieres…este… - lo miró fijamente

- claro que quiero…ahora…te quiero pedir algo… - le sonrió

- qué…qué cosa? – preguntó con miedo

- creeme… - se le acercó al oído – cuando digo que eres hermosa – le sonrió y besó su frente – nos vemos…Bonnie

- nos…nos vemos…Marshall – dijo la joven mientras lo quedaba mirando, estaba estática

- si me disculpas… - dijo el tomando delicadamente el mentón de la joven y dándole un sutil beso, totalmente casto, lleno de bondad, haciendo que a la peli rosa prácticamente se le saliera el corazón – nos vemos… - dijo el sonriéndole de manera segura

- nos…nos vemos - le sonrió emocionada

- nos vemos – le sonrió y se terminó por ir, dejando a la joven mirando como él se iba yendo lentamente.

**Fin Flash Back**

- y si eramos felices entonces por qué terminamos? – preguntó ella sonriéndole con tristeza

- Bonnibel…tú estabas muy insegura…yo ya no sabía qué hacer -explicaba él

- y lo entiendo… - dijo ella – entiendo que nadie se fije en mi, entiendo que pueda parecer poco atractiva para la mayoría de los hombres…pero Marshall…yo te amaba y lo único que pedía…lo único que estaba pidiéndote era sinceridad…y tú? Tú me traicionaste… - dijo con mucha tristeza – tal vez fue mi culpa también, tal vez no estaba cuando me necesitabas…tal vez no te di lo que querías…tal vez estaba tan llena de miedos que no pude ser una buena novia…pero no merecía ser traicionada de esa manera… - se le acercó – no lo merecía… - explicó

- lo sé… - la miró – y aún con Fionna fuera feliz…aún así me siento mal por lo que hice…pero Bonnie…por favor piénsalo – dijo tomando la mano de la joven – por favor – le sonrió algo triste – por favor no me digas que no…al menos piénsalo – besó la frente de la joven – por favor dime que lo vas a pensar…porque yo…yo a ti Bonnibel – el joven calló a sentir como la puerta se abría. Marceline estaba ahí mirando de pie a cabeza la escena, sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle el corazón.

- Ma…Marceline – susurró Bonnibel algo incómoda

- Bueno yo ya me iba – dijo Marshall poniéndose el gorro y los anteojos a pesar de la hora no quería llamar la atención

- creo que si tu idea es llamar la atención…lo vas a conseguir – dijo la joven peli negra con las manos en los bolsillos mirándolo con molestia

- gracias por el consejo -dijo mirándola de reojo y besando la frente de Bonnibel – estamos hablando… - le sonrió y miró con molesta a Marceline para terminar saliendo del departamento.

- Hola… - dijo la joven algo molesta mientras miraba a la peli rosa

- Hola Marceline – dijo la joven mientras se dirigía a la cocina – deseas un té? – preguntó

- no… - respondió al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Bonnibel, la abrazó fuertemente como si no quisiera que se escapara de sus brazos

- Mar…Marceline – la joven se separó algo sonrojada – estás bien? – preguntó algo preocupada – vi la conferencia de prensa y bueno….aunque Lumpy destacó como siempre…realmente defendiste tu postura…estuviste bien – le sonrió

- gracias…este… - la joven la miró – Bonnibel, Grumosa me dijo que fuiste al doctor? Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada

- estoy bien – le sonrió – te molesté mucho en la noche? – preguntó

- para nada… - le sonrió mientras la tomaba de la mano, haciendo que Bonnibel se sonrojara

- y a ti qué bicho te picó? – le preguntó sonriéndole – estás muy tierna… - haciendo que Marceline la mirara sin comprender

- bueno…es que por lo que pasó ayer… - explicó Marceline

- lo que pasó ayer? – preguntó – pero si solo bebimos Whisky – le sonrió – no me digas que te hablé más de la cuenta? – preguntó asustada

- ah? – Marceline sintió un cierto dolor – cómo? No te entiendo

- que me dices lo que pasó ayer…qué pasó ayer? – preguntó la joven sonrojada

- pasar? – preguntó mirándola algo triste- qué podría haber pasado? – _Dile la verdad! Dile la verdad! - _Pensaba la peli negra

- Me asustaste! – le golpeó el hombro y le sonrió

- Bonnibel tengo que irme – explicó la joven algo molesta

- tan…tan pronto? – preguntó Bonnibel – pero me dejaste un mensaje en la mañana…tenemos que hablar de algo? – preguntó nuevamente

- nada…solo… - _Dile la verdad! Vamos! Hazlo…_ -es que…pasa que tú me hablaste ayer…sobre…

- sobre…? – preguntó Bonnibel

- sobre tu abuela.. – sentenció Marceline –y nada…yo…yo pensaba que aún podías sentir ganas de hacerlo y bueno…por eso vine pero…pero si estás algo delicada de salud mejor nos vemos el lunes, te parece? – la miró fijamente

- claro – le sonrió y besó su mejilla – cuídate mucho

- también tú – dijo fríamente la peli negra mientras se dirigía a la puerta

- Marceline…? – llamó la princesa

- dime… - respondió dando media vuelta la peli negra

- te quiero mucho – le sonrió de manera efusiva – eres…eres una buena amiga… - y tras decir esto Marceline optó por sonreírle. Cruzó el marco dela muerta y miró fijamente el horizonte

- _Amigas… - _Sonrió mientras pensaba para si misma – _Claro…amigas…_ - y diciendo esto se fue hasta su departamento. Era necesario tener una larga conversación con su escultural favorita: La cerveza.

- mamasita! Pero qué terrible historia! – decía Jake mientras se tomaba una cerveza

- ajam… - decía Marceline mientras miraba la pared con odio – todas las mujeres son iguales…pero es mi culpa por creerle a una borracha

- dicen que los ebrios los locos y los niño dicen la verdad – explicó Finn

- pero… - Marceline sonrió mientras vivía – mi corazón lo cerraré…es oficial…nada más que decir – explicó

- Pobre Bonnibel - decía Jake mientras sacaba un pañuelo y lloraba por ella

- oye soy yo la pobre! No ella! – decía Marceline molesta – Odio a Bonnibel! Pero le haré imposible la vida…no merece mi cariño…mi ternura

- ternura?! Bitch please! - dijeron Finn y Jake al mismo tiempo

- ok…como sea – decía mientras veía una foto de la peli rosa en el celular – por qué mierda tiene que ser tan linda… - se lo preguntaba

- porque las protagonistas sufridas siempre son lindas… - explicó Finn

- pero las antagonistas siempre son sexys…y su maldad se mide por el nivel de su taco en el zapato.. – explicó el mayor de los rockeros a lo que ambos lo miraron

- qué estupidez dices?! – preguntó Marceline

- Soraya…alguien se fijo en el taco que tenía? Era enorme! Y no hablaremos de Teresa! Es que ella si que era mala! – explicó

- Y bueno…Paola en la Usurpadora también tenía un gran taco y ese maquillaje – explicó Finn -todo calza

- así es hermanos! – dijo Jake – en cambio la esclava Isaura…alguna vez la vieron con maquillaje? – explicó – claro que no! porque es buena! – dijo

- pero eso qué mierda tiene que ver con que Bonnibel sea linda? – preguntó Marceline sin comprender

- que Bonnibel es muy linda! – concluyó Jake sonriendo a lo que ambos comprendieron: Su amigo estaba muy borracho

- no quiero olvidarme de Bonnibel – dijo Marceline – creen que haya sido solamente de borracha que lo dijo? – preguntó

- tal vez pensaba que eras Marshall – explicó Finn – pero solo se besaron…o ella te entregó su flor y castidad? – preguntó levantando las cejas. Marceline al ponerse roja hizo que Finn pensara lo peor – NO! MI CORAZÓN DE MELÓN! – Gritó Finn – Jake sírveme más cerveza…mi corachonchito sufre – decía

- NO PASÓ NADA! – gritó Marceline totalmente roja – solo nos besamos.. – dijo mientras se ahogaba en su cerveza – solo…solo fue eso y nos fuimos a dormir… - a lo que ambos la miraron con cara de no creerle nada

- Marcie…Marcie! – dijo Jake tocándole el hombro – hace cuántos años nos conocemos? – preguntó

- muchos… - respondió Marceline

- entonces…como piensas que te vamos a creer eso? – preguntó

-ok… - respondió la joven algo sonrojada – les explicaré tal cual como pasaron las cosas…pero se los advierto! Esto es secreto de Estado! Cualquier chisme al respecto a quien sea será considerado traición a la Patria!

- entendido! - - dijeron ambos amigos poniendo posición militar

- esto fue así…luego de que…nos pusiéramos a hablar…ella me decía…que no la hiciera olvidar lo que sucedía…lo que ella había hecho

- bien, Marceline – dijo Jake – debo notar que eres muy obediente…

- puedes estar segura que sí… - respondió Marceline sonrojada

**Flash Back**

- se me cierran solos los ojos – decía Bonnibel encima de la peli negra – dame un beso… - pidió sonrojada

- definitivamente hay personas se transforman con el alcohol – dijo Marceline mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la joven

- por qué? – preguntó sonrojada

- porque sobria no me pedirías un beso…o si? – preguntó mirándola

- no… - respondió con vergüenza – Marcie… - se rio – Marcie y Bonnie suena bonita…o no? – preguntó

- si…suena bien – besó sus labios y la dejó debajo de ella. La quedó mirando fijamente y tomó su rostro para comenzar a besarla en la mejilla, en el cuello, en la frente y quedar rozando su nariz con la de ella

- beso esquimal – decía Bonnibel mirándola de manera sonrojada mientras la agarraba del cuello y comenzaban a besarse. Marceline se fue directo al cuello de la peli rosa y comenzó a besarlo, a disfrutarlo al mismo tiempo que sentía un suspiro de parte de Bonnibel – Marcie… - suspiró la joven haciendo que Marceline sintiera como su corazón comenzaba a latir muy fuertemente

- Bonnibel te quiero – dijo Marceline mirando a la joven – tú me gustas mucho y…y te lo quiero demostrar…

- Marcie… - sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar

- Bonnibel te quiero – decía la joven mientras la besaba pero al no sentir respuesta la miró fijamente – Bonnie?

- celine… - decía mientras se agarraba del cuello de la peli negra – no….ches….be? – susurraba

- buenas noches? – preguntaba la joven mientras la continuaba abrazando

- shi…. – respondió cerrando totalmente sus ojos

**Fin Flash Back**

- Feliz final…escrito está…qué mala situación! – decía Jake cantando la canción del Rey León mientras lloraba y se limpiaba con un pañuelo

- Con ustedes realmente no se puede… - explicaba Marceline – realmente no se puede – decía indginada la peli negra

- y ahora qué harás? – preguntaba Finn

- no lo sé… - dijo Marceline – supongo que olvidarla…al parecer el fantasma de Marshall…es imposible de borrar – explicó con tristeza – y frente a ese fantasma…la guerra está perdida…ella aún lo quiere…nada más que hacer! -sonrió y tomó su cerveza – SALUD POR ESO! - dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Por otro lado Limón Agrio hablaba por teléfono con alguien, estaba solo en la soledad de su casa.

- así es…necesito que me hagas ese favor, hermano – pedía

- no crees que exageras? Es necesario matarla? – preguntaba

- no es matarla…solo dejarla muy muy herida – sonrió de manera maléfica – se metieron con mis actores y los destruyeron...pues es hora de la venganza…y Bonnibel Glum pagará las consecuencias -sentenció.

_Que hayan disfrutado. Muchas gracias._


	16. Chapter 16

_¡Una semana! Así es, una semana y un par de días habían pasado desde los últimos acontecimientos. Todo habían olvidado las portadas de Fionna y yo, por suerte. Por otro lado trabaja con Bonnibel en algún momento de la vida se había vuelto el ritual más tortuoso del mundo y por eso tenía como super táctica estar cada momento posible al lado de Flame, la cual por alguna razón andaba extraña y cada vez que aparecía el nombre de Finn ella se indignada o incomodaba...algo que aún no soy capaz de comprender._

- Nos toca...Marceline - dijo Bonnibel, la chica de cabellos rosa que miraba algo preocupada a la peli negra que estaba mirando un punto negro casi como zombie

- ... - no hubo respuesta

- Marceline! - gritó Bonnibel indignada

- Te toca, Marcie - dijo Flame tomándole el hombro a la peli negra la cual la quedó mirando algo distraída y se levantó

- claro... -se levantó caracterizada de vampira y entró a la escena. Claramente la falta de atención que Marceline hacia Bonnibel estaba comenzando a desquiciarla, sin embargo lo que ella no sabía es que mucho más le dolía a Marceline sentir que la inocente peli rosa había jugado con ella.

- bien chicas, ya saben! den todo lo que tienen... - dijo Simon emocionado

- Simon yo creo que debería trabajar en la película - decía Grumosa mientras se comenzaba a tomar el vaso de leche que era uno de los alimentos preferidos del canoso

- Lumpy...sería maravilloso pero ya no tenemos papeles para ti...aunque... - sonrió pícaro - ahora que lo pienso hay un papel especial el cual podrías hacer...

- claro claro! será perfecto para mi! me luciré y el mundo me amará - explicaba ella

- mi esposa! la esposa de Simon Petrikov!

- Simon...con todo respeto...el morado y tus ternos azules no combinan... - lo miró indignada - pero ahora si bien... - le sonrió - tendré todo esto grabado...tus palabras pidiendome ser tu esposa serán mi segunda alarma...

- y cuál es la primera? - preguntó él sin comprender

- es para otro imbécil que alguna vez me pidió matrimonio

- ya te han pedido matrimonio antes? - preguntó Simon desilusionado

- TODOS LOS DÍAS! a cada hora! pero ya sabes...no puedo casarme...no podía ir por la vida de asesina! no como marceline...ella es una asesina...pero de la moda, claramente - decía con desprecio

- crees que yo me visto bien? - preguntó él emocionado

- emm... - Grumosa lo miró de pie a cabeza - tengo un doctorado en hacer milagros...y si alguna vez lo deseas...pidemelo...ahora... - mirando la escena en la que las chicas actuarían - TOMA DEL BESO EN EL BALCÓN, BIANCA SE DECLARA ¡ACCIÓN! - gritó Grumosa al mismo tiempo que Marceline pensaba - _Como mierda lentamente se vuelve la directora de esta película?...Hija de..._

_- _Al parecer con ella lo pasas bien, no es así? - preguntó Bonnibel actuando de Bianca

- perdón? - Marceline la miró molesta, no quería seguir ensayando, no quería seguir grabando y sobre todo la escena...le era utilmente familiar

- Ya sabes...te vi con ella...se besaban... - dijo Bonnibel desviando su mirada

- y qué tiene? acaso te pone celosa? - preguntó Marceline poniendose en la baranda del balcón. La escenografía mostraba que el lugar estaba de noche, la joven veía las estrellas.

- y si fuese así? - preguntó Bonnibel algo molesta - últimamente andas con ella...ni siquiera lo pasas conmigo...ya no vienes y me hablas de...

- de estupideces? - preguntó Marina - de las estupideces que odias y de las cuales me pides que pare? Sabes...ni siquiera me gustas...solo me gustaba el parecido que tenías con mi Bianca...con la que dices fue tu abuela...pero de ahí a más...me vale...

- eso no es verdad! - dijo la joven mirandola triste - tú me quieres - replicó

- me vale si te quiero...tú siempre vas a preferir a tu estupido prometido y sabes? está bien...quédate con él... - dijo mientras se subía a la baranda para irse

- Qué demonios tengo que decirte para que te des cuenta que me gustas?! - preguntó Bianca desesperada, sin embargo Marceline la miró indignada al recordar la frase que le había dicho Bonnibel y al sentir como la joven se acercaba quedó estática. Bonnibel la agarró del cuello y dio un beso el cual intentaba profundizar sin embargo Marceline no se lo permitía. De un moomento a otro la vampira la agarró de los hombros y con mucha rabia le mordió el labio inferior, sin embargo no midió hasta sentir un brutal empujón, cayendo al suelo y tras levantarse ver a Bonnibel con los ojos llorosos y haciendo una mueca de dolor. Su labio tenía restos de sangre.

- CORTEN! LLAMEN UNA AMBULANCIA! AL 911! - Gritaba Grumosa entrando a la escena y viendo a Bonnibel que miraba a Marceline con rabia, con odio y con mucha pena. Grumosa quedó mirando a Simon y Gunter para posteriormente advertirles - ENCIERRENLA! - gritó al mismo tiempo que Simon y Gunter agarrabana a Marceline del brazo la cual gritó indignada

- IMBÉCILES! QUÉ LES PASA?! SOY TU SOBRINA ENGENDRO DEL MAL! - gritaba la peli negra

- es verdad, Gunter... - dijo Simon riendose - me metí mucho en el personaje - rio

- Por todos los diseñadores de alta costura! - gritó Grumosa - te puede mucho...? - preguntaba a Bonnibel

- no.. . - dijo ella mirando con odio a Marceline para salir de ahí.

- Bo...Bonnibel... - intentó hablar Marceline sin embargo la peli rosa no le prestó atención, así que decidió no insistir

- tú pagarás la cirugía! - gritó Grumosa la cual posteriormente seguía a la peli rosa

Las grabaciones pararon en ese momento. Si bien Bonnibel no tenía una herida, su labio se había hinchado por lo que no era bueno continuar las escenas que restaban de ella así. La joven se terminó por ir para su casa aunque Grumosa insistió en que debían ir al hospital para ponerle una inyección anti-rabia. Situación que indignó mucho más a Marceline la cual se fue hasta una terraza a fumar un cigarro, al mismo tiempo que Flame se sentaba a su lado y la miraba.

- eso fue...doloroso..Abadeer - dijo la joven mirando su polera de Abadeer - me recordó a la canción "beso con sabor a sangre" - respondió

- si...ahora que lo piensas...es algo parecido... - respondió Marceline

- Abadeer yo no quiero ser impertinente - la miró con algo de miedo - pero yo he leído todas sus entrevistas... y...

- solo dice Marcie y estamos... - explicó la joven

- bueno...Marcie...pero yo una vez leí que tu dijiste...en una entrevista...que...cuando te ponías nerviosa mordías cosas... - explicó

- si...de hecho... - dijo la joven mientras fumaba - no tengo idea por qué era así pero...sé que siempre mordía cosas...eso a qué va? - preguntó

- mordió a Bonnibel porque le gusta, no es así? - y tras decir esto la joven sintió como su rostro se ponía totalmente rojo y las cenizas de su cigarro caían en su pantalón.

En el estudio estaba Simon sentado mientras sacaba de su cajón una foto de la pequeña Marceline de unos 4 años. Sonrió enternecido al recordar lo tierna que era y lo indefensa que había llegado a casa y mucho más aún...lo indefenso que lo había vuelto a sus encantos, ella simplemente había sido su salvación.

**Flash Back**

Una niña estaba llorando mientras se comenzaba a morder el brazo y hacia un enternecedor pucherito.

- Pero Marcie...deja de morderte el brazo - decía el hombre mientras le pasaba su peluche llamado Hambo y lo acostaba al lado de ella

- tengo miedo... - decía ella con tristeza

- y si te muerdes el brazo te tranquilizas? - preguntaba él acariciando su rostro

- sí... - decía entre sollozos

- y si muerdes el brazo de Hambo que es más suave? - preguntó el al mismo tiempo que lo intentaba hacer sin embargo ella se lo quitaba y lloraba más

- no, viejo bruto! - gritó ella entre lágrimas - a el le duele! - decía para continuar llorando

- y qué le da miedo a Marceline? - preguntó él acostandose al lado de ella para mirarla mejor

- no quiero que me separen de ti... - decía ella entre lágrimas

- nunca lo van a hacer - le sonrió y jugó con su nariz

- seguro? - preguntó ella

- claro! Si yo soy el rey de este mundo... - se rio y la miró mientras ella miraba sorprendida

- de verdad? - preguntó

- claro que sí...y eso sabes que significa?

- no...qué significa Simon? - preguntó ella

- que tú eres la princesa hermosa! - a lo que ella lo miró emocionada

- si! yo quiero ser la princesa - dijo mirandolo

- si pero las princesas no lloran por cosas que no pasarán -le sonrió - para ser princesa debes dejar de llorar

- si, Simon! dejaré de llorar - decía ella secándose los ojos - qué más debo hacer? - preguntó emcionada

- debes decirle al viejo Simon que lo quieres - se reía a lo que la pequeña lo abrazó

- yo te quiero, Simon ...sabes? Hambo me ha dicho que también te quiere... - decía abrazándolo

- ese Hambo..es todo un pillín - se reía

**Fin Flash Back**

**- **Y quien iba a pensar...que antes mi pequeña rebelde quería ser una princesa - sonrió enternecido al recordarlo - Marceline...- suspiró.

- Bo..Bo...Bonnibel? - preguntó Marceline sonrojada - por favor, Flame! Estás delirando?!

- es solo que... - la joven la miró algo cohibida - no lo sé, yo vi como corriste el día del evento para defenderla...como te pusiste celosa porque... - desvió la mirada - Finn y ella se sacaban fotos y bueno...pensé que lo lógico es que ella te gusta...

- pe...pero el otro día me dijiste...me dijiste otra cosa! - dijo la joven mirandola

- lo de la heterosexualidad? si, es verdad...pero no lo sé...a veces uno no manda en el corazón... - explicó mirando con molestia el piso - sería genial poder controlar esos sentimientos

- te gusta Finn? - preguntó Marceline

- claro que no! - gritó indignada - él no me gusta! el amor no es para mi! - dijo completamente roja de rabia

- ya...tranquila...tranquila... - dijo al mismo tiempo que ambas volvían a suspirar - pero Flame...

- si, dime... - la miró Flame

- muchas gracias... - le sonrió - realmente muchas gracias por esto - besó su mejilla y se levantó. Era hora de volver a casa, de volver a la rutina y enfrentarse con su soledad.

En casa de Bonnibel estaba ella en su cama con un hielo en la boca mientras Grumosa estaba sentada y se pintaba las uñas.

- no puedo creerlo, linda…esa mujer supera su marca mundial de periferia una y otra vez… - decía molesta

- no tengo idea qué tenía en la cabeza – se cuestionaba Bonnibel

- qué iba a tener! Probablemente imágenes de gallinas degolladas! Gente torturada! Biblias quemadas! – decía con temor – estoy segura que en otra vida fue la hija de Marilyn Manson! – suspiraba

- Lumpy no seas idiota – la miraba Bonnibel sin comprender

- debo estar a tu lado, querida! No puedo dejar que te haga algo! – gritó – no puedo creer que bebieras whisky el otro día con ella! Hay otras maneras de suicidarse! Y mucho más glamorosas… - explicaba

- no me interesa eso…y además… - siendo interrumpida

- pero no como Marilyn Monroe! Por favor! ¿viste su rostro después de morir? DABA VERGÜENZA! Una diva se preocupa de estar maquillada hasta el final! Hasta que te entierren y te coman los gusanos! – se puso a reflexionar – de hecho debería existir un tipo de gusano selecto para esa clase de muerte…ya sabes…no cualquier tipo de gusano - decía

- Lumpy me mareas – decía Bonnibel tomando un espejo y mirarse el labio – es que no entiendo como Marceline me terminó dejando una herida tan grande…

- Porque los colmillos que le ponen de protesis hacen su efecto, querida! Y por supuesto con tal de ahorrarse compraron colmillos de poca monta – explicaba

- siento que me quedé sin labio – dijo Bonnibel – pero no entiendo…Marceline estaba agradable conmigo…

- yo sé por qué ella está así - dijo Grumosa mirandola – es su relación frustrada con Flame!

- ah? – Bonnibel la miró – a Marceline le gusta Flame? – preguntó

- algo así…ya sabes…Flame es una groupie! es la groupie personal de Marceline…has notado que siempre fuman juntas?! Ah?!

- y eso qué tiene?! – preguntó Bonnibel

- Son códigos de lesbianas! Si dos lesbianas se juntan a fumar es porque están organizando un posible encuentro! – decía de manera maniática

- pero…pero eso no creo que sea así…

- así lo es! – gritó mientras se ponía encima de ella de manera histérica – estudié ballet durante años! Las niñas cuando iban a los baños en ballet no iban precisamente a arreglarse el tutú! – la miró con trauma – iban a…. – gritó de manera muy aguda – a tener cositas en las cabinas!

- Grumosa! Cuál es el problema? – preguntó Bonnibel

- es que no entiendes! Yo no soy homofóbica! Pero mis oídos quedaron perturbados! – decía entre lágrimas - y les decía shuu shuu…tranquilos mis pequeños gemelos del glamour, es solo un simple ruidillo! Pero ellas seguían y seguían! – gritaba y lloraba – así que yo me iba a las afueras de los entrenamientos y fumaba – lloraba – y luego Candy quiso tener algo conmigo y terminó nuestra amistad! Y puedes creer que para vengarse me robó a brandon! ME ROBÓ A BRANDON! – Lloraba al mismo tiempo que Bonnibel la miraba de pie a cabeza

- eso qué tiene que ver con…Marceline y Flame?! – preguntó Bonnibel

- es que Brandon era el chico más guapo del grupo de ballet! – se tiraba al piso y continuaba llorando – yo era medio virgen cuando comencé el noviazgo con él… - explicaba entre lágrimas. Bonnibel solo se agarraba la cabeza y pensaba en su futura migraña

- está bien…y ahora…podrías explicarme qué tiene que ver eso con Marceline? – preguntó

- No lo sé…su mirada me dice que algo oculta…y yo…Lumpy Space averiguaré qué es! – sacó la grabadora – Lumpy Space detective…modo activado…

- eso es como…Barbie detective… - agregó Bonnibel

- Barbies! – gritó emocionada – deberían hacer una barbie que se llamara Lumpy! - dijo emocionada - lo recomendaré a una juguetería! Imagínate Lumpy Space policía "_Cualquier delito es comprensible…menos el homicidio a la moda"_ - dijo emocionada

- No… - la joven se agarró la cabeza – no hay caso contigo…Grumosa…

En casa de Marceline estaba esta mirando una película llamada "imagínanos juntas". Se estaba tomando una cerveza mientras decía con tristeza y una sutil borrachera

- NO LO CREAS! LUCY! RACHEL SOLO JUEGA CONTIGO! -gritaba al televisor

- Marcie cállate! Ves que no escucho lo que le responde Lucy!.. – mientras miraba la tv - no puedo creerlo! Pero se están besando! Rachel eres una cualquiera!

- Ya callense los dos! – pedía Finn – es tan linda esta película – decía con lágrimas en los ojos

- Rachel tú te casaste con él! Ahora le romperás el corazón a ambos?! Maldita zorra! – decía mientras se terminaba su botellita – odio a las heterosexuales! Las odio a todas

- Arcoiris es heterosexual! No la metas a ella – decía Jake

- pues Arcoiris nunca fue de mi tipo – explicó Marceline

- Uy! Así que Bonnibel te trae loca…loca! – dijo emocionado – hay que hacer un super plan para que Marcie la conquiste!

- pero dijiste que no te gustaba – explicó Finn

- pues que si le gusta! Mira su carita de perrito deforme – explicaba Jake

- ohhh sí! – decía Finn – es tan deforme que creo que lo amo – al mismo tiempo que Marceline los golpeaba a ambos

- oye nosotros hablabamos del perrito! – explicaba Jake – cada día te vuelves menos sofisticada…aprende de nosotros – decía orgulloso el mayor de los rockeros

- me volveré loca – decía la vampira agarrándose la cabeza – me aburren…

- Ay! Sí! La super estrella se aburre de los músicos fracasados! – dijo el hombre algo molesto

- Ok….disculpen – dijo Marceline – es solo que igual me da pena que lo haya olvidado todo.. – dijo Marceline

- pero tú podrías haberle dicho la verdad – dijo Finn – nada te detenía…¡Además ella te dijo que se lo recordaras!

- lo sé pero pienso que si no lo recuerda es porque tal vez para ella no es tan importante…y por otra parte…¿no creen que si yo le gustara…ella actuaría diferente conmigo? – pensó

- ella actua contigo diferente – dijo Finn – te habló de su abuela…ese es un tema sensible para ella

- lo sé pero me gustaría ser algo importante para ella en terminos amorosos…no me interesa ser su amiga…

- esa será una ardua misión – explicó Jake – tenemos que lograrlo, hermana!

- si es que vivo para entonces – dijo Marceline algo triste

Un joven tocó la puerta de un departamento. Al ser abierto este, él entró y procedió a mirar a la joven rubia.

- este…vine por mis cosas - explicó él

- adelante… - dijo ella – ahí está tu maleta y no te preocupes que no rompí nada – algo triste

- Fionna lo siento – dijo él – no era mi intención que todo terminara así - explicó

- tampoco la mía – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, completamente indignada – ahora la próxima vez que nos veamos que solo sea para actuar…ensayar el guión o lo que sea…

- bueno… - dijo él tomando su maleta – gracias y bueno…nos vemos…en la…en la grabación

- espero que tengas una segunda oportunidad con Bonnibel… - explicó Fionna algo molesta

- así tú tendrás tu nueva oportunidad con Marceline – dijo este sutilmente celoso

- Con ella estamos en guerra…con ella con Bonnibel y espero no tener que hacerte la guerra a ti… - sonrió con maldad – te puedo destruír, Marshall…así que ve con cuidado por la vida… - explicó Fionna luego de mirar con suma molestia a su ahora ex novio.

En las producciones Petrikov las cosas marchaban con total "normalidad" para la gracia de todos. Era el día siguiente y ya había finalizado la última escena entre Marina y Katiuska. Ambas se pusieron a conversar cuando apareció un hombre con tono amarillo en su cuerpo y sin desearlo botó un frasco de pintura roja el cual salpicó a Flame, quien portaba su polera favorita de Abadeer.

- Oh! Disculpe señorita! No fue mi intención - dijo este al mismo tiempo que la miraba muy apenado

- no...no se...preocupe - dijo ella mirando su polera totalmente arruinada con la mayor de las angustias. El hombre se retiró dejando a una joven totalmente triste que fue a parar al camarín donde se comenzaba a quitar el maquillaje Marceline. Al lado estaba Bonnibel y Grumosa quienes la miraban

- mi polera! - dijo triste - murió! murió para siempre! - dijo casi con l´grimas en sus ojos

- pero qué te pasó, Flame? - preguntó Marceline mirandola de pie a cabeza -

- un...un señor me arruinó la polera y... - decía entre pucheros - Abadeer era mi polera favorita tuya! - decía mientras la abrazaba

- ya... - decía Marceline entre risas

- no te rias! - decía muy triste - nadie entiende mi dolor! - gritó indignada a lo que Marceline la abrazó antes de que se ofuscara más

- no seas tontita - le sonrió y tomó su rostro, al mismo tiempo que Bonnibel miraba la escena con los ojos salidos como platos. Grumosa por otro lado sacaba su grabadora y comenzaba a filmar - mañana mismo te traigo una de mis poleras

- pero...pero esta era de colección.. -dijo Flame completamente triste

- Flame...yo soy Abadeer...en casa de Simon deben haber miles de esas poleras...además si quieres te puedo regalar estampados

- de verdad?! - gritó emocionada - Abadeer haría eso por mi? - la miró emocionada

- claro que sí, Flame - le sonrió - ahora tranquila - besó su frente

- si! vuelvo a ser feliz! - le dijo

- ve donde Simon y dile que nos iremos con él...así nos vamos juntos y te paso lo que desees de Abadeer...¿te agrada la idea? - tras decir esto Flame miró a Grumosa y a Bonnibel casi como histérica

- Puedo morir feliz...puedo morir feliz.. - decía mientras se iba

- Al parecer Flame y Marceline han decidido encontrarse en casa de Simon...el romance comienza - decía Grumosa a la grabadora

- oye apaga eso! y además eso no es verdad - dijo MArceline

- Ahora la homosapiens M comienza a negar la situación...mientras su presa se escapa donde el Jefe Simio...al parecer esto es parte del rito de cortejo! - explicaba Grumosa

- En serio te pagan por hablar tanta estupidez?! - preguntó - además si me gusta Flame o no ese es mi problema! - y tras decir esto un vaso se rompió en las manos de una chica

- Bonnibel! - gritaron ambas protagonistas de la pugna en dirección a la peli rosa

- querida! hay otras maneras de hacer arrebatos! pero no este! es como común además - explicó Grumosa

- Lumpy, para! - dijo Bonnibel algo molesta. Había perdido su paciencia

- oye déjame que te lleve al... - dijo MArceline siendo interrumpida

- no necesito nada de ti! - gritó indignada

- Oye pero no tienes por qué molestarte...no te he hecho nada... - sentenció Marceline. Grumosa al notar la tensión comenzó a irse lentamente, al parecer ambas chicas tenían algo de qué hablar.

- no me has hecho nada?! Claro! Me rompes el labio y ni siquiera te disculpas! Flame tiene un accidente con sue stupida polera y correr a solucionarle la vida! - gritó molesta

- y qué mierda tiene que ver Flame en todo esto?! - preguntó Marceline

- Que te lo pasas con ella y pareciera que te gustara ella! - la miró molesta

- y qué tiene?! - preguntó MArceline comenzando a molestarse por la actitud como concluyente de la peli rosa - es mi vida!

- claro! es tu vida en la que no hay espacio para mi ¿no es sí? - preguntó molesta

- Acaso estás celosa? - preguntó Marceline

- NO ESTOY CELOSA! - gritó indignada Bonnibel - nunca me pondría celosa de alguien como tú! - dijo nuevamente

- está bien... - dijo Marceline molesta o más bien, herida - yo te entiendo...sabes por qué? - la miró de pie a cabeza - porque a mi también me pasa lo mismo ¡Exactamente lo mismo! ¿sabes por qué me preocupo de Flame? Porque ella realmente me importa! no como tú que eres una niñita! - y tras decir esto recibió una cachetada, pero no como las que había recibido anteriormente...Era la primera vez en toda su vida que una cachetada le dolía tanto. La mano de Bonnibel quedó totalmente roja, completamente hinchada pero no le importó, la odiaba y no la quería volver a ver. Salió de ahí dejando a Marceline indignada.

Al pasar el rato la peli rosa se fue hasta una locación de la escena en la que por primera vez Marceline la había besado. Recordó sus labios, recordó lo bien que se había sentido y se sintió extraña por eso. Estuvo ahí un rato hasta que decidió ponerse a ensayar. Era de costumbre que ella se quedara hasta tarde los días jueves, ya que el día viernes era el último y con más extensas horas de grabación por lo que le gustaba sacar lo mejor de sí. Estuvo mucho tiempo leyendo, moviendose de extremo a extremo, mientras que por el techo, donde se instalaban los focos, iluminación y estaban los andamios. Jimmy que era el nombre ficticio del verdadero hermano de Limón Agrio estaba ahí. Había desatornillado el más cercano de los andamios. Él sabía que no duraría mucho hasta caerse, solo necesitaba que como todos los jueves la joven Bonnibel se fuera a apoyar y este al tener contacto con el peso de la joven, caería encima de ella. Nada podía salir mal, sería una posible muerte y de no matarla por lo menos la dejaría MUY fracturada, esa era la idea. Todo lo había calculado a la perfección.

- _Maldición...no puedo concentrarme...esto debo sacarlo de mi cabeza ¡Es necesario trabajar por la película! No importa si Marceline quiere pensar lo que sea de mi...No debe molestarme...no puede molestarme la idea ¡He dicho! _- La joven se fue hasta el andamio y se sentó ahí

- Eureka! - susurró "Jimmy", sin embargo no tomó en cuenta algo básico. El calculo que había hecho era para un peso promedio y la pequeña Bonnibel estaba muy lejos de cualquier peso normal - _No puede ser! _ - Pensó resignado.

La peli rosa se terminó afirmando del andamio cuando miró para atrás y notó que se venía abajo.

- CUIDADO! SEÑORITA GLUM! - gritó uno de los tramoyistas que estaba cerca sin embargo se terminó desvarando totalmente la construcción, haciendo que la joven quedara entre los metálicos cilindros. La ambulancia no se hizo esperar.

Marceline se encontraba en su departamento mirando el techo. Se tocaba cada cierto rato la mejilla, recordaba la cachetada que le había propinado la peli rosa y se ponía triste - _Por qué mierda tienes que ser tan jodidamente linda...por qué no puedes...? _- Y comenzaba a recordar el beso de Bonnibel, logrando que su corazón se acelerara - _Mierda...deja de pensar en ella!_ - Se agarraba la cabeza y se preguntaba en qué momento le había comenzado a gustar si de hecho antes de eso la consideraba solo una tonta más.

Ya siendo las 6 de la mañana la joven peli negra dormía en el sillón cuando una llamada telefónica la sacó de candente sueño

- ah? - respondió sin siquiera mirar el número

- Marceline! - gritó su tío muy preocupado

- qué? - preguntó ella casi dormida - no hay pan duro... - respondió

- Marceline! Bonnibel tuvo un accidente! - explicó el anciano

- lo sé...se metió con Marshall...¡No la juzgues! todos tenemos un pasado que nos condena... - dormitaba

- BONNIBEL ESTÁ EN EL HOSPITAL, MARCELINE! - gritó y tras eso la joven se levantó automáticamente

- qué?! qué...qué mierda le pasó? - dijo al mismo tiempo que su voz se cortaba - DIME QUÉ MIERDA LE PASÓ?!

- unos andamios se le cayeron encima...pero no tengo idea por qué no nos avisaron...al parecer alguien se hizo cargo de todo...alguien cercano a ella

- _Marshall...el imbécil de Marshall... - _Pensó Marceline

- Marceline ahora voy al hospital...necesito ir a ver cómo se encuentra...hablar con el médico...

- VOY CONTIGO! - le gritó - necesito ir contigo! - dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía de acuerdo con su tío.

Simon llegó al poco rato al departamento y con Marceline se fueron hasta el hospital. El viejo canoso intentaba tranquilizar a su sobrina, sin embargo esta estaba histérica, no era capaz de controlar sus nervios, se ponía las uñas para intentar mantener la calma. Ya llegando al hospital prácticamente corrió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Bonnibel, allí fue donde se encontró con el médico el cual comenzó a explicarle la situación a Simon.

- está por suerte fuera de peligro... - los miró - hubo fractura en una costilla, en ambas piernas, que estan enyesadas y un brazo fracturado...

- ella está bien?! - Marceline agarró de la bata al médico - digame que está ella bien! - le gritó

- MArceline tranquilizate - pidió Simon

- necesito verla! - decía mientras intentaba entrar a la sala privada, sin embargo el doctor insistía en que no podía hacerlo - que lo voy a hacer! Me vale mierda lo que usted diga! - gritaba al mismo tiempo que abría abruptamente la puerta y veía a Bonnibel tomada de la mano de un hombre - Bo...Bonnie... - susurró la joven al sentir hielo correr por su espalda. Había un sin fin de globos de helio, flores de hermosos colores, formas y sabores (Sí, las flores tienen sabores). El hombre quedó mirando a Marceline la cual sentía impotencia, frustración, celos, se sentía incompetente ante ese hombre al cual había bautizado automáticamente de pelotudo-imbécil-hijo de puta. Era el hombre que se había encargado de todo, que había estado en el momento que Bonnibel más vulnerable había estado ¿por qué mierda ella no había estado ahí? Se cuestionaba al mismo tiempo que este hombre se comenzaba a acercar.

- Mucho gusto - él extendió su brazo hacia la joven - mi nombre es Gumball...mucho gusto...tú debes ser Marceline ¿no es así? - sonrió el hombre de cabello rosa.

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas gracias por la buena aceptación que ha tenido esta historia. Realmente se los agradezco. Lo paso muy bien escribiendola y es lindo cuando haces algo y además a la gente le gusta. Espero que estén bien y como siempre sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, invitaciones a salir, ofertas de trabajo, encuentros para golpearme, citas para curar el cáncer entre otras...con confianza_

_Cuidense mucho mucho y que tengan una linda semana.-_


	17. Chapter 17

- Mucho gusto - él extendió su brazo hacia la joven - mi nombre es Gumball...mucho gusto...tú debes ser Marceline ¿no es así? - sonrió el hombre de cabello rosa.

Marceline quedó mirando fijamente al tipo. De pie a cabeza lo analizaba y pensaba en las mil maneras de matarlo.

- _No hay cuchillos...pero qué más da…el balcón está cerca… - _Pensaba la peli negra la cual se acercaba a mirar a la peli rosa que la veía entrar

- Marceline… - susurró la joven sonriendole tiernamente, pero de manera notoriamente fatigada.

Bonnibel estaba con un tubo intravenoso que pasaba por su delicada mano la cual le administraba un tranquilizante. Tenía un camisón blanco y su cabello totalmente revuelto, sus ojeras eran protagonistas en su rostro y se notaba muy pálida.

- Yo… - la joven quedó mirando toda la gran decoración que tenía la blanca habitación por lo que se indignó totalmente – solo…solo vine porque Simon me obligó…quería asegurarme de que estabas viva… - susurró mientras se ponía las manos en los bolsillos

- ahh… - musitó Bonnibel notoriamente triste al ver la reacción tan fría de la peli negra

- te ofrezco agua, Marceline? – ofreció Gumball mirandola hospitalariamente

- no… - lo miró con odio para posteriormente sostener su mirada en la de la pálida princesa – bueno si estás viva…entonces es prudente que yo me vaya… - Decía al mismo tiempo que el peli rosa se iba con una jarra de agua hasta la puerta.

- yo las dejo solas… - dijo el mirando la situación algo preocupado

- no, no es necesario! ¡Afeminado! – lo miró molesta – yo no tengo nada más que hablar con ella – decía al mismo tiempo que se iba yendo

- pero Marceline…yo… - la joven dijo algo triste – te…te quería pedir disculpas por lo de ayer… - dijo la peli rosa acongojada, sin embargo Marceline solo suspiró algo seria y terminó por irse por la puerta.

Marceline salió de la habitación algo molesta y se fue a sentar a la sala de espera. Fue en ese momento cuando entró Simon a la habitación al mismo tiempo que Gumball salía y quedaba mirando fijamente a Marceline. Era como una escena de boxeo, en la cual por la esquina azul entraba Gumball y por la esquina roja Marceline: Lucha a muerte por el amor de Bonnibel.

- Cómo está la enferma más linda de producciones Petrikov? – preguntó el hombre canoso sonriendole a la peli rosa

- Simon… - sonrió ella algo triste – gracias por venir…pero…pero disculpe las molestias yo… - siendo interrumpida

- para nada, cariño – le sonrió con ternura – estaba muy pero muy preocupado por ti, pensé que no quedarías sin actriz principal – decía a su pesar

- pero Simon…estoy enyesada…tengo un brazo fracturado yo…yo no podría… - sin interrumpida por el canoso

- Bonnibel – el hombre tomó una de las manos de la chica – a mi no me importa si tengo que demorarme un año más de lo presupuestado…yo lograré sacar esa película…pero con tu ayuda porque…es así de simple…tú eres Bianca…y no quiero a nadie que te reemplace – le sonrió

- gracias…Simon… - dijo la joven algo melancólica, pues la última vez que había estado hospitalizada no había sido por el mismo motivo, pero si había sentido esa soledad absoluta que sentía en aquel momento. Sentía que Marceline seguía molesta con ella debido a la cachetada que le había propinado el día anterior y eso le producía una profunda tristeza.

En la sala de espera estaba Gumball mirando de reojo a Marceline hasta que se levantó y la miró directamente a los ojos – disculpa…serías tan amable de acompañarme a tomar un café? – preguntó él. Marceline lo miró seriamente y por alguna extraña razón lo quiso acompañar, después de todo él era el enemigo y debía dejarle en claro que por más afeminado que fuera, si podía golpearlo lo haría. Ambos se fueron hasta el casino en el cual el peli rosa se tomó un café y un pastelillo. La peli negra un café cargado y lo miró indignado.

_Un maldito café digna del porte de un pitufo y una media luna eran las que estaban en mi plato. Gumball se bebía un té de jazmín feliz de la vida mientras miraba alrededor del gran casino del hospital. El imbécil tenía cara de muñeco, quiero decir, si el ridículo de Marshall es afeminado es que este si que le ganó el premio. ¡No entiendo por qué a Bonnibel le encantan los imbéciles afeminados!_

- Marceline… - el hombre la quedó mirando fijamente

- ese es mi nombre… - dijo la joven mirándolo de manera sutilmente violenta

- sabes? Para mi…. – el joven bebió de su café – para mi Bonnibel es la mujer más importante de mi vida… - la miró fijamente

- tengo que aplaudirte? – preguntó molesta – darte un premio de buen hombre? – se sentía indignada_._

- no…pero ya soporté a Marshall…y si tú eres su novia…no permitiré que la vuelvas a tratar así…no dejaré que vuelvan a jugar con mi hermana – sentenció al mismo tiempo que Marceline escupía su café en el peli rosa

_- Es que acaso había dicho hermana? Es que acaso él era el hermano?! En algún extraño momento de la vida la palabra hermosa se me hacía más hermosa que la palabra clítoris, que la palabra orgasmo ¿era el hermano? Diganme que esa era toda y única verdad…. - _ Comenzaba a delirar la joven.

- Marceline te ocurre algo? – preguntó Gumball algo preocupado

- her…hermano? – preguntó ella mirandolo de pie a cabeza – hermano…tú…Bonnibel…ustedes dos…hermanos? – preguntó mirandolo nuevamente y notando es INCREÍBLE parecido que existía entre ambos jóvenes

- pero por supuesto que sí! – dijo el sin comprender – no me digas que pensaste que…

- NO! – se sonrojó – claro que no! por supuesto que no! es que…Bonnibel no es mi novia! – dijo bebiendo café algo nerviosa

- no? entonces qué fue esa escena de celos? – preguntó Gumball

- no fue escena de celos! Imbécil! – dijo sintiendose completamente tonta y avergonzada – con Bonnibel nos tratamos a veces así porque…porque ya sabes! Yo me encargo de formarle carácter! – decía sintiendo que ni ella misma se lo creía

- pero si tú eres la novia…yo no tengo problemas…no tengo problemas con las lesbianas – explicaba

- PERO NO ME GUSTA TU HERMANA! – gritó levantándose y sentándose algo preocupada al recordar algo que la ponía muy triste – además si eres hermano de ella…debes saber que Bonnibel solo babea por un imbécil cuyo nombre y apellido te lo sabes perfectamente…

Marshall…Marshall no es un idiota – dijo Gumball, sin embargo antes de que Marceline pudiera protestar el continuó – es un maldito hijo de su gran madre

- lo sé…pero Bonnibel está loca por él… - al mismo tiempo que volvía a beber café – no se me haría extraño que pronto estuviera merodeando…al igual que la tonta de Grumosa…pero ella es una buena amiga…ella no me molesta pero…Ay! Si no para de hablar… - decía Marceline tomándose el rostro

- este… - el joven se incomodó sutilmente – podríamos volver? Tal vez ya Simon terminó de hablar con Bonnie… - la quedó mirando algo serio

- claro… - respondió ella y se levantó

Gumball como Marceline volvieron a la sala, mientras el hermano de la princesa se iba a hablar con el doctor. Cuando Simon salía de la habitación. Marceline volvió a entrar pero esta vez con otra intención.

- Bonnibel… - susurró la peli negra – Gumball fue a hablar con el doctor, volverá en un rato más – explicó

- gracias, Marceline – dijo la joven desviando la mirada - este…Simon me dijo que continuaba con el papel de Bianca…

- lo sé…eso es bueno – musitó – al parecer nos tendremos que aguantar un tiempo más

Pero al decir esto la joven peli rosa se sintió muy triste, si bien ella sabía que el humor de la joven peli negra no era muy bueno aun así se sentía mal por no ver una sola gota de cariño hacia ella.

- claro… - susurró

- Marceline cómo ocurrió todo? – preguntó Marceline sentándose al lado de ella

- bueno… - la joven intentó explicarlo algo calmada, ya que los sedantes no la tenían en el mejor momento – estaba ensayando…ya era de noche y quedaban pocas personas – explicaba

- y… -

- bueno…unos andamios se soltaron…cayeron encima mio… - explicó la peli rosa

- te duele mucho? – preguntó Marceline

- no…está todo bien – la quedó mirando a los ojos. Se puso totalmente triste al ver el rostro serio de Marceline y posteriormente bajó la mirada – disculpa por la cachetada…

- no, no te preocupes – dijo acercándose un poco – de hecho…disculpame a mi…tu labio lo tienes…hinchado por mi culpa

- tranquila Marceline…cosas que pasan…

- no pero es que… - siendo interrumpida por la puerta que se comenzaba a abrir, era Marshall el que traía un ramo de flores. La peli rosa se sonrojó y lo quedó mirando algo nerviosa, se puso tensa al ver como se acercaba.

_- El imbécil afeminado nivel Dios estaba entrando como si fuese una super estrella. Tenía una flores horribles y las dejaba en el mueble de noche ¿Es que acaso pensaba que Bonnibel se iba a morir? Hijo de puta! Y le da un beso en la mejilla…¡Bonnibel está sonrojada! Piensa en las mil maneras de matarlo…¿Acaso cree que esto es la rosa de guadalupe? Rosas blancas no ayudarán a solucionar el engaño, hijo de tu gran… - s_iendo interrumpida por Marshall quien le estiraba la mano para saludarla

- cómo estás Marceline? – preguntó Marshall

- bien…hasta ahora.. – dijo mirandolo con odio

- Gracias por las flores…Marshall – dijo Bonnibel algo tensa al sentir como se miraban ambos jovenes

- de nada – le sonrió Marshall – bueno Marceline, puedes ir a descansar, yo me quedaré con Bonnie… - explicó él

- disculpa? – Marceline lo miró molesta – y tú quien te crees de venir a decirme lo que haga o deje de hacer…?

- Marceline… - susurró Bonnibel algo tensa

- nadie, por supuesto…pero necesito hablar con Bonnibel sin tu presencia

- acaso crees que te dejaré solo con ella? Me crees deficiente mental?! – dijo indignada

- pues a veces lo pareces – dijo Marshall intentando decirlo de manera lo suficientemente despacio para que la ex rockera no le entendiera, sin embargo la joven lo hizo y se acercó bruscamente para intentar golpearlo

- Marceline basta! – gritó Bonnibel con temor de ver una horrible escena. Marceline se separó indignada y se dispuso a ir sin embargo unas palabras la hicieron olvidar contar hasta 10.

- si aun lo dudas no es lesbiana, así que podrías dejar de intentar seducirla?! Bonnibel no se fijará en ti… - y tras decir esto Bonnibel intentó reprender a Marshall sin embargo Marceline le golpeó la nariz botándolo, haciendo que cayera en el velador. Enseguida entró Gumball y Simon. El anciano se acercó a Marceline y Gumball levantó a Marshall el cual comenzaba a tener una horrible hemorragia nasal.

- No golpearía nunca a una mujer pero te juro que contigo haría la excepción – dijo Marshall molesto

- pues ven y golpeame! – dijo Marceline al mismo tiempo que Simon la agarraba de los brazos

- Marceline, comportate! – gritó Simon indignado

- Eres una imbécil! Con razón Fionna terminó contigo! Pobre de ella! – dijo Marshall

- Fionna! La mujer con la que engañaste a Bonnibel! No me hables de moral que no tienes … - siendo interrumpida por Bonnibel

- YA PAREN! – gritó molesta

- Bonnie… - susurró Gumball algo preocupado

- Llevatelos – dijo la joven tapandose la cara completamente histérica

- pero Bonnie – intentó interrumpir Marceline

- Marceline cállate y ándate de aquí! – gritó molesta

- rompiste la cajita musical, imbécil! – dijo Marshall tomando una cajita musical que estaba en el piso totalmente rota, al mismo tiempo que se la pasaba a Gumball – eres una bruta!

- yo una bruta?! Tú fuiste el imbécil que cayó en el mueble!

- LARGUENSE!- gritó la joven indignada

- PERO! – intentaron defenderse ambos jóvenes pero la peli rosa se sentía indignada, no quería ver a nadie.

Fuera de la sala se encontraban los 4 personajes de la discordia. Por una parte Simon estaba reprendiendo a Marceline y por otro lado estaba Gumball mirando con odio a Marshall.

- fue culpa de ella! – explicó Marshall indignado – estabamos hablando bien con Bonnibel, pero ella se puso petulante y comenzó a ofender

- Marceline no puedo creerlo de ti – decía Simon molesto

- después ella fue la que me golpeó…así sucedieron las cosas – decía Marhall

- es verdad eso? – preguntó Gumball a lo que Marceline asintió con la cabeza – pues entonces la felicito porque yo hubiera hecho lo mismo - dijo él – porque si no fuera porque no soy violento hace dos años te habría roto esa sonrisa de imbécil…¡Te lo advierto! Marshall Lee, te veo cerca de mi hermana y te arrepentirás

- entonces cuidala también de Marceline… - dijo molesto – acaso crees que la quiere como amiga?! – y se terminó por ir del lugar. Ambos hombres quedaron mirando a la peli negra.

- disculpa…no quería romper la cajita musical - dijo Marceline. Gumball la quedó mirando fijamente

- si es verdad lo que dice ese imbécil… - su rostro serio cambió totalmente – sería tan feliz… - sonrió al mismo tiempo que Simon intentaba fingir seriedad – cuñado de Abadder! Eso sería tan bueno! – decía mientras saltaba de manera afeminada

- bueno yo ahora me voy – advirtió Simon – nos vamos? – preguntó – hay que continuar una película

- este…podría…quedarme? – preguntó Marceline

- puedes hacerlo pero Bonnibel te odia – advirtió Gumball

- me puedes pasar la cajita para intentar arreglarla? – preguntó Marceline

- Marceline, la última vez que arreglaste a Hamboo recuerdas como quedó? – dijo Simon riendose

- Mmm…

- Esa cajita musical es de nuestra abuela…la quiere mucho y bueno, sabes que bon bon es algo… - dijo despacio – sensible

- vaya…entiendo… - maldijo internamente Marceline al mismo tiempo que pensaba en qué hacer.

En un departamento en el cual parecía que había pasado un terremoto se encontraba la peli negra

- pero podrías decirme qué es lo que pretendes?! – preguntaba Jake mirando a su amiga – si quieres parecer loca ya lo conseguiste, hermana!

- busco a Hamboo! – decía mientras sacaba una caja de cosas antiguas

- quien es hamboo? – preguntó Jake abriendo una botella de cerveza

- mi peluche…ese osito que me regaló Simon cuando era pequeña…

- no es un oso, Marceline – advertía Finn – es un mono…tiene cola

- es Hamboo, de acuerdo? Hamboo es simplemente Hamboo – explicaba ella

- MARCELINE! – gritó Jake y agarró de los brazos a Marceline haciendo que esta se sorprendiera

- dime…

- QUÉ HACES BESANDO A LA LISIADA?! – gritó al mismo tiempo que Finn comenzaba a reirse y Marceline se agarraba el rostro, se sentía indignada

- no tengo idea para qué mierda te traje – se sentía molesta – ni siquiera me ayudas!

- asume que te verías entretenida besando a Bonnibel con eso yesos…y esa silla de ruedas! Ahora que lo pienso!...de verdad si no quieres que esa escena salga a la luz pública alejate de Fionna! – decía Jake

- si, porque claramente ella tiene cara de la antagonista de la historia… - decía Finn

- cómo lo saben? – preguntó Marceline

- Grumosa dice que es por el tamaño del taco…y yo le creo – decía Jake – ahora si pensamos eso…las posibilidades de que Bonnibel quede ciega son de un 80%...

- y las posibilidades de que se vaya a la carcel? – preguntaba Finn

- esas son menores…pero si consideramo que es actriz, las posibilidade de que se vaya a la cárcel y luego se vuelva cantante son del 86%

- en qué momento Bonnibel se vuelve Gloria Trevi? – preguntaba Marceline

- en el mismo momento que tu te vuelves Carlos Daniel, como en la usurpadora – decía Jake – Bonnibel es la buena y Fionna la mala… - pensaba – qué haremos esta noche?

- nada! – decía Marceline molesta – necesito encontrar a… - tomando un bolto – AQUÍ ESTÁ! – gritó emocionada

- esa cosa es…Hamboo? – preguntó Finn mirandola de pie a cabeza con cara de asco

- claro que si… - sonrió ella mientras tomaba su aroma – huele a mi

- a cerveza y mujerzuelas? – preguntó Jake

- no! huele a…Un momento! Si huele a cervezas…rayos! – decía Marceline – pero bueno…ahora solo tengo que irme al hospital…

- pero ya son las 10 de la noche – advertía Finn

- cuál es el problema? – decía Marceline

- estará durmiendo? – preguntaba Jake

- eso lo sabré cuando vaya – decía mientras tomaba la caja musical y a su mono de peluche.

En el hospital estaba Marceline la cual al entrar a la habitación de Bonnibel notó que esta estaba durmiendo, por lo que dejó la caja musical en la mesa, sin embargo esta comenzó a sonar

- MIERDA! – gritó Marceline histérica, pues el silencio imperaba ese momento

- Mar…Marceline? – miraba Bonnibel algo confundida al mismo tiempo que prendía la luz de noche

- antes de que me eches…debo hablar contigo

- Marceline es tarde… - explicaba Bonnibel – tengo que dormir – decia algo molesta

- lo sé, por eso vine solo…solo a entregarte tu cajita musical… - decía la peli negra.

Bonnibel tomó la caja y al ver que la bailarina de ballet que daba vueltas ahora tenía uno de su pies como brazo y un brazo como pierna a lo que miró a Marceline sin comprender.

- pensé que te gustaba el arte abstracto.. – explicaba con algo de tristeza, sabía que muy bien no había quedado su arreglo. Bonnibel respiró profundamente y la miró con sinceridad

- está bien, no fue tu culpa…pero ahora puedes irte… - decía desviando su mirada

- es que…te traje esto… - la peli negra le pasaba un peluche totalmente desteñido, sucio y algo roto, Bonnibel la miró sin comprender al mismo tiempo que Marceline se sentaba en la cama – me lo regaló Simon cuando era muy pequeña y bueno, pensé que algo de valor podía compensar el que te rompiera tu caja musical…Gumball me dijo que era de tu abuela…entonces yo te regalo esto

- Marceline… - susurró al mismo tiempo que se lo devolvía – no puedo aceptarlo

- está bien…entiendo que se ve horrible… - decía – pero…pero hamboo representa.. – se sonrojaba un poco – representa una parte muy importante de mi

- pero cómo me pides que me lo quede si es importante para ti…además – la joven miraba para todos lados algo preocupada – además no es necesario

- pero Bonnie… - la joven se levantó de la cama algo desilusionada – está bien…

- Marceline…no quiero que pienses que desprecio tu peluche…de hecho es tierno pero…

- pero nada se compara a las rosas de ese imbécil? – preguntó Marceline algo molesta

- Marceline, la única persona en la que pensé mientras iba en la ambulancia fue en ti… - y tras decir esto Marceline la quedó mirando algo tensa – yo lo único que quería era verte…y…y me dolió que me trataras tan friamente en la mañana…

- lo siento, soy una imbécil – explicó Marceline al mismo tiempo que se volvía a entar, tomaba su rostro y le daba un beso en la mejilla – es que…

- Marceline…qué pasó?

- a qué te refieres?

- es que estaba bien nuestra relación y de un momento a otro cambiaste…te volviste fría como antes…pasó algo, hice algo? Dime por favor… - pedía la peli rosa

- tú… - Marceline la quedó mirando, suspiró profundamente y continuó – no, Bonnibel…no hiciste nada – le acarició el rostro

- entonces no te alejes… - pidió la joven

- bueno… - le sonrió Marceline – tienes que cuidarte, está bien?

- si… - dijo ella – quieres que me quede con tu peluche? – preguntó

- se llama Hamboo…

- quieres que me quede con él? – preguntó Bonnibel

- sí…

- bueno… - le sonrió sonrojada- pero…podría quedarte…?

- no quieres estar sola? – preguntó la peli negra

- no… - explicó – quiero estar contigo…porque…porque te extraño

- aquí estoy – dijo marceline. Bonnibel Le hizo un espacio en la cama del lado que no estaba conectada al tubo intravenoso. Marceline se sacó los zapatos y entró a la cama – mejor?

- si… - susurró ella y la miró sonriendo mientras tomaba entre sus manos a hamboo - me gusta tu peluche…huele a ti…

- huele a cerveza y mujerzuelas?

- por qué a mujerzuelas? – preguntó Bonnibel algo molesta

- no lo sé… - se defendió Marceline – eso dijo Jake

- tal vez sus razones tendrá…

- recuerdo que cuando era pequeña dormía con hamboo y lo apretaba fuertemente cuando tenía miedo…

- y ahora…cuando tienes miedo… - preguntaba Bonnibel – qué es lo que haces?

- no lo sé…pensar en algo que me relaje…en Grumosa – y tras decir esto ambas se pusieron a reir

- esto me recuerda que nadie le avisó a Lumpy que estoy aquí

- Gumball lo debe haber hecho… - decía Marceline

- emm…no creo que él lo haga – dijo Bonnibel algo incómoda

- por qué no? Es tu amiga…

- si..es que…lo que pasa es que bueno… - desvió la mirada – olvidalo… - se apoyó en el pecho de Marceline – solo olvidalo

- bueno… - quedó mirando el labio de Bonnibel – en serio lamento la herida – refiriendose al labio

- uno tiene muchas heridas en la vida…una más…

- me encantaría curarlas… - susurró

- y por qué no lo haces? – preguntó Bonnibel

- no lo sé, porque supongo que – la quedó mirando de costado – creo que es hora de dormir

- hace…hace dos años estuve aquí también… - susurró la joven

- por qué? Otro accidente? – preguntó Marceline

- intento suicidio… - explicó ella – y me sentí muy sola…no quiero que me malentiendas…solo…solo quiero decirte que el hecho de que estés aquí hoy me alegra mucho, me hace sentir querida

- yo te quiero… - dijo Marceline – y no sé…no te conozco, pero si puedes tener claro que todo lo que te diga es verdad…

- incluso la parte de cara de virgen? – preguntó Bonnibel haciendo que Marceline se sonrojada y riera

- bueno…no lo veo tampoco como una ofensa – se rio – sabes que tengo un humor extraño

- me adapto…creeme… - le sonrió – gracias por estar..

- gracias a ti

- por qué?

- no lo sé…solo sé que debo darte las gracias…- le sonrió y besó su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que Bonnibel corría el rostro haciendo que fuera un beso, dejando a Marceline con los ojos muy abiertos

- me lo debía… - susurró la joven

- ah?

- la herida del labio… - susurró Bonnibel sonrojada – este … - la joven se intentó dar vuelta como pudo e intentó tapar la cara, se había sonrojado totalmente

- tranquila…entiendo - dijo Marceline

- abrázame… - pidió Bonnibel al mismo tiempo que Marceline lo hacía - _Por qué…por qué se tiene que sentir tan bien tenerte tan cerca…y si…y si… _

_Disculpen la demora, la falta de ganas de escribir puede ser letal a veces. Muchas muchas gracias por los comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, invitaciones al cine, amenazas de muerte! En serio, lo agradezco enormemente._

_Nos estamos leyendo y ojalá les siga gustando la historia. Que estén bien y no se olviden que cada comentario hace que Bonnibel deje de querer a Marshall (?) _

_Cuidense y que tengan una muy buena semana._


	18. Chapter 18

_Al principio todo estaba relativamente bien. Bonnibel estuvo siendo cuidada por mi toda la noche, estuvimos hablando, limando asperezas pero no tardó la prensa en aparecer, los periodistas y fue ahí donde comenzó el traumante rumor "Bonnibel Glum, el nuevo amor de la ex rockera" Por supuesto cuando Bonnibel vio esto se puso muy roja y me miró con cara de - ¿Por qué dicen esto? – finalmente y luego de dos días hospitalizada Simon hizo todos los arreglos junto con Gumball y la autorización del hospital para llevarla hasta su departamento. Por supuesto que la instalaron muy bien, todo estaba organizado para que fuese una doctora contratada la que la cuidara pero en vista y considerando que mis escenas estaban avanzadas, me ofrecí para cuidarla, sin embargo no sabía lo que se me vendría, una horrible charla de parte del hermanito de la princesa explicándome detalladamente como debía cuidarla._

_- _Marceline…yo tengo que volver, estaré dos semanas fuera de la ciudad y debes hacerte cargo…entiendes?

- lo sé, Gumball…haré todo lo que me pidas – decía la joven algo aburrida

- básicamente tienes que tener todo listo para que Bonnibel se sienta cómoda… - explicaba el peli rosa dándole una lista

- bueno… - decía la peli negra con las manos en los bolsillos

- aquí está la minuta de Bonnibel, debes seguirla al dedillo – explicaba él – todo cocido y sin sal, por favor

- lo sé, Gumball – decía la joven algo molesta

- el agua debe ser hervida a 96 grados…ni mas ni menos, pero cuando le des un vaso de agua a Bonnibel primero debes temperar con agua hervida el vaso, botarla y posteriormente darle el vaso…

- y para qué es esa estupidez? – preguntó Marceline algo molesta

- porque el vaso debe estar temperado! Pero por supuesto antes de eso debes esterilizarlo…

- ok, pero tampoco es que Bonnibel tenga sida! Solo tiene dos piernas enyesadas!

- sabes la falta de calcio que tiene mi hermana?! – gritó afeminadamente – además es anémica la pobrecita! – la agarró de la camisa – debes cuidarla! Debes protegerla – la peli negra se separó

- la voy a cuidar, Gumball…pero estás exagerando

- claro que no… - decía mientras se dirigían a la cocina - el paño amarillo es para limpiar el mesón con este antigrasas ¡No lo olvides! La esponja celeste es para platos y la amarilla es para ollas…y por supuesto el detergente respectivo…

- tengo nauseas… - susurraba Marceline

- este líquido es para tus cutículas, con el detergente a veces se arruinan las manos – al mismo tiempo que MArceline veía sus dedos y notaba lo mal cuidadas que estaban

- ok, Gumball…ok… - decía ella – pero tranquilo! Puedo cuidar a tu hermana…

- si tiene vomitos debes darle este té – le mostraba la bolsa – más dos pastillas que…

- lo sé, una vez Grumosa me mostró esas pastillas – dijo ella algo desinteresada - a todo esto…hay que avisarle a ella sobre Bonnibel…aunque creo que a esta altura se debe haber enterado si está en todos los diarios y programas de farándula…en cualquier momento vendrá gritando y… - siendo interrumpida por Gumball

- ordenando lo que hay o no que hacer – dijo el peli rosa mirando fijamente el piso

- vaya…si que la conoces bien – se rio Marceline

- más de lo que tú crees - musitó Gumball

- pero no la has visto gritar como loca…una vez – siendo interrumpida

- la conozco perfectamente, Marcie…

- no, es que no puede ser…mira una vez ella a mi… - siendo interrumpida nuevamente

- era mi novia…Marceline – la quedó mirando al mismo tiempo que la peli negra abría su boca impactada por la noticia

En las producciones Lemoncio se encontraba el junto a otro individuo mientras discutían.

- crees que soy un imbécil?! Tú mandaste a uno de tus secuaces a terminar con la vida de mi amada Bonnibel! – gritó el canoso Simon

- y si fuera así, qué?! No tienes pruebas – se sonrió – no hay caso, no podrás comprobarlo…

- acaso crees que descansaré? Yo lograré que toques fondo! Y tú y tus monigotes terminen en la ruina igual que tú… - mientras decía esto una sensual joven entraba a la oficina

- Limón Agrio quería que… - la joven quedó mirando fijamente a Simon el cual no veía hace mucho tiempo y se puso muy pálida al ver a su ex suegro, se puso nerviosa y quedó mirando fijamente el piso, no quería verlo a los ojos

- Señorita Murtis…¡qué casualidad! – dijo irónicamente Simon

- ajam… - dijo ella intentando no mirarlo – disculpa...no sabía que estabas ocupado – decía retrocediendo

- por qué huye Fionna? – preguntó Simon mirándola fijamente – no vengo a reprocharle nada…

- lo sé… - dijo ella apretando la mandíbula al mismo tiempo que salía de ahí entre nerviosa y triste.

**Flash Back**

- Pero no te entiendo mi amor – decía Simon a la joven peli negra que lloraba a mares y lo abrazaba – podrías explicármelo?

- ella…ella… - sollozaba – ella…

- ella? Quién ella? Fionna? – preguntaba el canoso

- ella…ella…me… - lloraba entre ahogos – me dejó Simon… - comenzó a gritar entre el llanto – Fionna me dejó Simon! – lloraba y lo abrazaba más fuertemente

- pero…pero mi vida…han peleado otras veces…tal vez ahora… - siendo interrumpida

- no! – gritó desolada – me dijo que no volvería con una alcohólica como yo! – decía entre llanto – y…y discutimos…y…y fue horrible Simon… - lo abrazaba nuevamente – no…no puedo vivir sin Fionna…no quiero vivir sin ella! – continuaba llorando

- mi niña…mi niña… - susurraba el anciano al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba

**Fin Flash Back**

_- Qué tiene que Marceline aún piensa en ella? – _Se preguntaba Simon mientras terminaba la discusión con Limón Agrio.

La peli rubio iba caminando por los pasillos de la productora cuando se encontró con un peli negro

- estás bien Fionna? – preguntó Marshall al notar que la joven estaba pálida

- si… - susurró esta de manera tensa, no estaba siendo prepotente como siempre, cosa que hizo preocupar al peli negro

- Fionna estás pálida – acotó Marshall

- no me pasa nada mi… - su inconsciente intentó engañarla – Marshall – lo miró fijamente – no me pasa nada… - desvió el rostro – has sabido de Bonnibel?

- está estable…no le ha pasado nada…

- que bueno – dijo y continuó caminando

- vas para maquillaje? – preguntó el peli negro

- así…

- nos vemos en escena

- claro… - susurró ella al mismo tiempo que pensamientos crueles pasaban por su cabeza

**Flash Back**

- solo te lo diré una vez…porque dos es para imbéciles… - se pausó para mirarla de manera fulminante – no te quiero ver cerca de Marceline

- yo no terminé con su sobrina porque lo quisiera – dijo ella algo molesta

- tú destruiste a mi sobrina y ella te amaba…todo lo que te dio…¿para qué? Para esto? – preguntó

- usted no entiende, Simon, y tampoco espero que lo haga

- te lo advierto, no te acerques a ella!

- me está amenazando? – preguntò ella molesta

- no…nunca te amenazaría y no porque seas mujer, sino porque ella te ama y nunca lo perdonaría…

- entonces por qué no puedo volver a alejarme según usted?

- porque si lo haces la harás sufrir…y si alguna vez en tu vida de verdad la amaste…no querrás saber que llora por ti… - la joven lo quedó mirando fijamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

- no la volveré a ver…

- Fionna…no soy quien para juzgarte pero…no será hoy, no será mañana y tal vez pronto lo olvides…pero llegará el día aunque sea solo por medio minuto, en el que te mires al espejo y tu reflejo se burle de la hermosa mujer que perdiste por ser imbécil – y tras decir esto el hombre se dio medio vuelta y se fue.

**Fin Flash Back**

_- Viejo imbécil… - _Pensó Fionna mientras se dirigía a la sala de maquillaje

En el departamento dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando fijamente, la peli negra no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

- este… - lo miró incrédula – tú y Grumosa qué?! Es que creo que escuché mal – dijo divertida

- escuchaste bien, Marceline…Grumosa y yo fuimos novios – dijo el algo acongojado

- novios?! Novios?! – gritó sorprendida – vamos…y por qué? Con quien apostaste? – preguntó MArceline

- con nadie, Marceline…realmente la quería… - explicó él

- entiendo, entiendo…existen muchas Lumpy…mira de la que yo estoy hablando se llama Lumpy Space, como se llama tú Lumpy? – preguntó la joven poniendo rostro de niña inocente

- Marceline, estamos hablando de la misma Lumpy… - dijo él

- en serio…cuanto te pagaron?

- yo realmente la quería… - dijo él algo triste

- confiesa…cuánto te pagaron! – dijo Marceline perdiendo la cordura

- no me pagaron! Yo realmente la quería! – dijo él

- pe…pero…pero a ver…cuánto duraron? – preguntó Marceline pálida

- 3 años…nos íbamos a casar… - dijo el con un dejo de tristeza

- vaya… - MArceline calló unos segundos – ESO SI QUE ES TENER COJONES! ERES TOODO UN HOMBRE! TODO UN MACHO ALFA! Y yo que pensaba que eras gay… - y tras decir esto le sacó una sonrisa a Gumball

- debo irme, Marceline, me iré a despedir de Bonnibel y cuando me vaya…puedes llamar a Lumpy…está bien? – dijo algo nervioso

- tranquilo…tengo todo controlado, jefe! – dijo ella y le sonrió mientras pensaba en lo traumante que era imaginárselo a él y a Grumosa juntos.

En producciones Petrikov los pasillos estaban vacíos, a excepción de Flame quien estaba grabando unas escenas cuando Gunter exclamó – Corten – tras la interrupción de un joven en chaqueta de cuero que había llegado a la escena.

- hola Flame – sonrió el joven de manera tierna

- Finn…qué haces aquí? – preguntó la joven peli roja algo molesta

- vine a verte y a… - le entregó unas rosas – a darte esto – le sonrió sin embargo la joven tomó las flores y las tiró al piso

- no quiero nada tuyo, Finn… - dijo ella algo molesta

- pe…pero Flame… - el joven no comprendía la actitud de ella – solo venía porque

- Finn no me interesa…dijo ella molesta – solo quiero que te alejes…

- pero creí que eramos…este…amigos… - susurró algo triste

- y los amigos no se dan flores, Finn! – explicó ella molesta

- es que…

- es que nada…ahora te vas…entendido? No te quiero ver a menos que estés con Marcie y su presencia sea inevitable – explicó al mismo tiempo que Gunter escuchaba todo eso y comenzaba a mandarle mensajes de texto a Simon contándole la comidilla

- "no tiene idea lo que ocurre en el estudio, jefe" – escribía el hombre

Ya en la habitación de Bonnibel estaba Marceline sirviéndole un almuerzo bajo en colesterol, en sodio, y en todo tipo de cosas que le podían hacer mal a la peli rosa.

- gracias Marceline… - decía la joven mientras comenzaba a comer – en serio no tengo como agradecértelo….

- si puedes… - dijo la joven acercándose lentamente

- Marceline… - susurró ella sonrojándose al sentirla tan cerca

- Bonnie tú… - dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- si… - musitó Bonnibel

- podrías contarme sobre tu hermano y Grumosa! – la miró con desesperación por saber la verdadera historia

- no puedo creerlo… - dijo la joven tomando su rostro

- es que de verdad necesito saberlo, quedé con ganas de saber qué ocurrió – decía mostrándole una carita tierna

- no me mires así, MArceline

- por qué no? - preguntaba Marceline

- porque…es muy tierna esa carita – sonreía la joven al mismo tiempo que MArceline se sonrojaba

- bueno…bueno yo…

- ellos fueron novios y terminaron hace como un año…y bueno…son como el agua y el aceite…no se pueden ver…de hecho desde que terminaron que no se ven… - explicó la joven tranquilamente

- wow…pero Gumball me dijo que se iban a casar… - dijo ella mirándola con curiosidad

- estaba todo listo, de hecho cuando Gumball me dijo que habían terminado pensé que se trataba de una mala broma pero…lo peor fue escuchar ambas versiones…bueno todo terminó muy mal…

- entiendo…vaya – Marceline quedó mirando a Bonnibel la cual miraba fijamente su plato – Bonnibel tienes asco? – preguntó Marceline preocupada

- un poco… - explicó esta

- si quieres no comas… - le sonrió – espera media hora y vuelves a comer ¿bueno?

- bueno – dijo ella sonriéndole mientras la miraba con cara de niña malcriada – no te molesta cuidarme?

- no, claro que no – le sonrió y se le acercó – qué quieres hacer ahora?

- no lo sé… - miraba sus manos algo nerviosa – quiero decir…puedes irte, Marceline…volver a la noche…seguramente tienes cosas que hacer

- cuidarte – le sonrió y se puso delante de Bonnibel, abrió sus piernas rodeando el cuerpo de la joven y la rodeo con sus brazos – Bonnie Bonnie… - susurró al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba en el hombro de la joven – como está tu brazo?

- bien… - susurró la joven totalmente roja, al mismo tiempo que con su mano buena abrazaba fuertemente el brazo de Marceline y se apoyaba en el rostro de la joven

- segura? – preguntó mientras le acariciaba el cabello

- no me trates así – decía ella algo nerviosa

- por qué? – preguntó Marceline

- es que…se siente lindo… - sonrió – y me da algo…es que – le dio una risa nerviosa – es que Marceline me consientes mucho…

- entonces es mejor que te diga cosas feas…como…mmm…cadáver de la…

- no! – dijo ella mirándola molesta. De pronto la puerta se abrió abruptamente y ambas jóvenes se separaron algo nerviosas y entró una joven de cabello morado

- querida! – quedó mirando Grumosa a Bonnibel – oh! Querida – se arrodilló y besó sus manos – no moriste! No moriste! – decía entre llanto

- no, Lumpy…yo no… - siendo interrumpida

- un momento! – la mujer se levantó de manera histérica – aquí huele a alguien… - decía mientras olorosaba como sabueso – aquí huele a colonia barata! – decía indignada – aquí huele a hombre! – se comenzó a volver loca

- Bonnibel tengo miedo… - susurró Marceline

- tranquila…yo soluciono esto – susurró Bonnibel al oído al mismo tiempo que besaba el oído de la peli negra la cual a parte de casi quedar sorda se puso roja

- Bonnibel esto huele a…A GUMBALL! – gritó indignada

- Lumpy…él estuvo aquí…cuidándome… - y tras decir esto la peli morado quedó mirándola y su mentón comenzó a tiritar

- este… - Marceline intentó decir algo al mismo tiempo que Grumosa rompía en llanto

- NO! – gritaba entre llanto al mismo tiempo que Bonnibel intentaba abrazarla

- tranquila Lumpy…tranquila… - susurraba

- No! imbécil! Imbécil! – lloraba al mismo tiempo que Marceline pensaba

- _Grumosa llorando…Grumosa tiene sentimientos…¡Lo he visto todo! – _pensaba al mismo tiempo que la peli rosa abrazaba a la peli morada

- Marceline tráeme las donas del refrigerador! – pidió Bonnibel

- pe…pero… - titubeó Marceline

- por favor, Marceline! Tráelas! – decía la joven algo tensa al ver como estaba su amiga

- claro… - dijo la joven al mismo tiempo que iba a la cocina y volvía por un par de donas, las llevaba hasta la habitación y Grumosa empezaba a devorárselas

- es que es terrible! – decía entre llanto – no puedo creer que volviera!

- Es que Lumpy…el volvió porque… - Bonnibel era interrumpida por la peli morada

- es un imbécil…es un poco hombre… - decía mientras continuaba llorando – no puedo creerlo…

- A ver loca de patio! – miró Marceline molesta – si vino no fue por ti, fue porque Bonnibel es su hermana, deberían encerrarte

- Solo fue por eso?! – preguntó Grumosa destruída

- Marceline! – Bonnibel la miró molesta – eres tan insensible! – se agarraba la cabeza al mismo tiempo que volvía a abrazar a Grumosa – tranquila Lumpy…tranquila

- ese imbécil…cuando creía que ya lo había olvidado…vuelve y… - se levanta indignada – cómo está? Confiesa!

- guapo y con novia… - dijo Marceline al mismo tiempo que Bonnibel miraba con odio a Marceline y Grumosa la miraba indignada

- así que tiene novia… - sonrió secándose las lágrimas

- no, Lumpy! No! lo que dijo Marceline es que.. – siendo interrumpida

- No será más guapa que yo! No será más glamorosa que yo! Volverá arrepentido! Yo lo sé! Nadie…escuchenme bien! NADIE TERMINA CON LUMPY SPACE°! – gritó indignada

- pero…pero Lumpy…fuiste tú la que terminó con Gumball – explicó la peli rosa al mismo tiempo que Marceline miraba la escena sin comprender

- bueno pero se arrepentirá de haber hecho que yo terminara con él! – gritó a lo que Marceline la volvía a mirar sin comprender

- pero ya se arrepintió…recuerdas que te pidió perdón de todas las maneras posibles y fuiste tú quien volvió a terminar con él … - explicaba Bonnibel

- pero es que no entiendes que yo siempre fui la victima?! – miraba con pena – la esclava Isaura de la teleserie! La Victoria Ruffo de corona de lágrimas!

- por favor! – decía Marceline entre risa y sarcasmo – aquí la única victima que yo veo es al pobre de Gumball…entre haberte soportado a ti y que además terminaras con él no sé que fue más penoso!

- Marceline puedes salir de la habitación?! – pidió Bonnibel algo molesta

- pero Bonnie… - intentó protestar la joven pero entendía que su humor en ese momento no estaba acorde – está bien… - decía al mismo tiempo que la joven se iba – _Estupida y tarada Grumosa que me hace quedar mal con Bonnie…_

- Tranquila…todo stará bien…pero creo que debes solucionar las cosas con Gumball cuando vuelva…

- no tengo nada que solucionar con ese imbécil…él terminó nuestro amor…él no merece mi amor…entiendes?

- como sea…pero tienes que entender que el vendrá porque estoy en cama… - sentenció

- luego de haber recibido tamaña noticia es mejor que me vaya querida…

- está bien…pero ve con cuidado, Grumosa…

- iré… - decía secándose las lágrimas – sería terrible ensuciar mi fino pañuelo

- PERO SI DEJASTE LLENO DE MOCOS LA POBRE SÁBANA DE BONNIBEL! – gritaba desde afuera de la habitación de la peli negra

- indecente! Incomprendida social! – decía Grumosa al mismo tiempo que se marchaba del departamento y Marceline volvía a entrar

- por fin se fue esa loca… - decía apoyaba en el marco con las manos en los bolsillos

- Marceline! Eso fue muy desagradable!

- no te agrada? – preguntó Marceline mirando de manera seria el piso para luego mirarla a ella – o no te agrado yo?

- Marcie… - susurró Bonnibel – no diga estupideces… - pidió la peli rosa

- parece que nada de lo que digo está bien para ti…

- no es así…pero a veces hablas más de la cuenta

- algunos dicen que es mi mayor virtud…

- Marceline tu me agradas…pero para Lumpy es un tema sensible…sabes que ella realmente sufre…

- lo sé…es solo que no gozo de mucha compasión que digamos… - explicaba la peli negra

- yo sé que si… - decía la joven haciendo que Marceline se sentara a su lado – conmigo muchas veces has sido tierna y detallista…y cuidadosa…intentas… - la quedó mirando fijamente y tomó sus manos con cuidado de no hacer mucha fuerza con su mano herida – intentas hacerme sentir bien, yo sé que te cuesta pero lo haces…y verte tan…incómoda a veces…con esa sensación de no tener idea a mi…a mi me… - sonrió – a mi me llena de alegría, Marceline…

- ya… - susurró Marceline desviando la mirada algo triste

- no me digas solo ya… - pedía Bonnibel – somos…somos amigas Marceline, si te pasa algo quiero saberlo..

- amigas… - susurró Marceline levantándose – así es Bonnibel, somos amigas! – dijo cerrando los ojos y dándole la espalda – las mejores…

- pero Marceline…cuál es el problema? – preguntó Bonnibel algo triste

- ninguno, Bonnie…ningún problema

- Marceline qué ocurre? – preguntó Bonnibel – dime…hice algo malo? – preguntó triste

- no… - suspiró Marceline, miró el techo y luego comprendió – _Tú me miras y luces preocupada como si de verdad te pasara algo cuando me ves así…pero después de todo es mi culpa haberme fijado en ti… - _La joven se volvió a sentar y la quedó mirando mientras acariciaba su mejilla – _y tú te sonrojas aquí a mi lado…y cualquier idiota como yo pensaría que es porque realmente sientes algo por mi...más eres tímida y cualquier contacto físico con alguien más te pone así, tensa…nerviosa…y me miras cual conejito asustado sintiéndose presa del cazador…pero sabes Bonnibel? Es al revés, aunque no lo creas…tú cazaste esta vez…y con tus tiernas garras arrancaste un corazón que creí estaba mutilado…lo cosiste y heme aquí…enamorándome de ti…y lo más gracioso es que no hago algo para detenerlo… - _Pensaba la peli negra

- de qué te ries? – preguntó Bonnibel totalmente sonrojada

- de nada… - sonrió mientras continuaba acariciando su mejilla y se comenzaba a acercar. La peli rosa se ponía roja mientras la peli negra continuaba acercándose

- _Bésame por favor… - _pensaba la peli rosa cerrando sus ojos cuando sintió un tibio beso en la comisura de sus labios y tras la separación los volvió a abrir.

- es hora… - se acercó al de la peli rosa susurrándole con la voz más sexy que encontró – de que Bonnie se termine la cena… - y tras esto la peli rosa la quedó mirando mientras sentía como su corazón no paraba de latir.

- _Por qué…por qué se siente tan bien cuando tus labios pronuncian mi nombre? Quisiera que…fuera el único nombre que pronunciaras eternamente… _

_Espero que les haya gustado un capítulo más de la fastidiosa historia "yo no quiero un amor dulce". Vuelvo a dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que apoyan la historia, a todas aquellas personas que la lean, la comentan, a quienes la critican, a quienes la aman y a quienes odian a Marshall. _

_Bueno tal vez ustedes no lo saben (y no tendrían por qué saberlo tampoco) pero lo único que me mantiene con vida es escribir, a parte de ecribir fanfic escribo otro tipo de cosas, es por eso que si les interesa pueden meterse a mi tumblr "marimorson . tumblr . com" (La Sin Empatía) ahí escribo un par de cosas ya más personales pero por si quieren ahí está la pág. tengo poemas y además subo este fanfic, ahí pueden seguirme y yo seguirlos a ustedes (si es que tienen, claro)._

_Bueno ya se enteraron de la verdad de Grumosa pero falta la versión de Gumball, pronto la tendrán y el por qué realmente terminaron. _

_Cuidense mucho y de todo corazón mucha gracias por darle un sentido de razón a mi vida._

_Nos leemos.- (que no es lo mismo que ¿quién quiere lemon?)_

_Mari Morson_


End file.
